Rescue Me
by EdwardWatchesMeSleep
Summary: Edward is returning from America to his home in Ireland, Bella is visiting Ireland with a friend. When the plane crashes, leaving Bella and Edward as the only survivors, they discover their true feelings.B&E rated M for a reason.Language and future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**New story, man! Im going away next week, hate flying, but, ya' know, getting forced by your family **is** not fair! Had a horrible dream last night! That the plane crashed and I was stranded on an island with this horrible - but hot - boy... Got me inspired to write this next story. I have no idea where this is going but, hey we shall see, wont we? ;) Also, I dont know whether or not to have it just E's POV or both, E & B. Im thinking both... **

**There **is **language in this, by the way. Just a little heads up. DirtyMindedEdward too ;D Well, here goes nothing...**

**This story is un - beta'd again. Sorry for any mistakes :(**

**Discaimer: The Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended - obviously. **

_The flight attendant stood at the top of the plane, in the middle isle, demonstrating on how to apply the life jacket quickly, but properly and where to find the nearest exit. I ignored her instructions, as I always did on any other flight. I already knew what to do. Years and years of knowlegde with Jasper and his air force teams teaching me a few things when I dropped by to see Jazz. He planned to follow in his dad's footsteps and join the air force. And it wasn't like we were going to crash and burn. . . Who knew, I was so wrong?_

"Flight 102 to Germany is now ready for boarding. Flight 102 to Germany is _now_ ready for boarding"

The intercom sounded and a squeaky woman was behind the speaker, repeating the words, even though practically _everyone_ in the airport had heard her the first time. God, I hate this airport. I would have stayed with Alice and Jasper, gladly, to escape having to return to _another_ nine hour flight back to Ireland.

I'm actaully having second thoughts on whether or not to go travelling with Jazz. I had turned down his offer as soon as he spoke the words. I couldn't leave Emmett to deal with my mother. When dad had left for the airforce with Jaspers father, Ma had gone crazy with worry and has been drinking alot lately. Dad has tried to calm her down, but things didn't really get better with them having conversations over the phone. But maybe getting away from all of that would be better for me. . .

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I quickly went to retrieve it from my jeans pocket. I look at the caller ID and sighed. Emmett again. I pressed the answer button and placed the phone against my ear.

"Hello" I said, annoyed. This had been his third call since this morning. Which was only four hours ago.

"Heya, Edward. Shit, sorry for calling again, but Ma just wanted to know when you would be landing? I know I already asked you that in the last call, but I forgot - _again_"

I shook my head and sighed once more. Emmett and his brain. . .

"Yeah, alright Em. My flight got delayed for another hour, so. . ."

"Alright, I hear ye'. Thanks again. Just an hour. Okay, good" Emmett sounded nervous and that deffinitely had me worried.

"Everything alright, Em?" I asked.

"Yeah! Yeah, Edward, Im good. See ya' soon, okay?" he replied, much too quickly.

"Okay, then. Yeah, see you soon - Hey, how is Ma doing?" I said, just before the phone call cut off.

I grumbled into the phone then placed it back in my pocket.

"Another one, sir?" a woman asked.

I looked up and saw the _very_ kind bar tender, smiling at me, much too friendly, playing with my glass on the counter.

I sat in one of the many pubs here, in Sea - Tac Airport. The newspaper I had in my hands was crumpled and torn, as I found it when I had first walked into the bar. The bar was practically empty, except for the small family sitting in the corner of the room. The bar tender was still waiting for my answer.

"Eh, no, its alright - thanks, though" I said, looking away from her light blue eyes.

"Oh, Irish are we?" she said, smiling hugely.

She seemed nice, but also _very_ clingy. Clingy never works out for a man who just wants to fuck.

Her dark brown hair was almost to her shoulders, her round face too eager to please. She was tall, almost my height. That wouldn't work either. I liked them small. Her breast we way to big to be called normal. Wasn't gonna work out. I like the boobs, small, round and defind. What a shame.

"Yeah, im Irish." I nodded, trying to ignore her and her large tits, practically in my face!

"Can I get your name?" she asked me. "Im Jessica, by the way"

I rolled my eyes.

_Listen, love, it isn't gonna happen for you, sorry_.

Let her down easy, Edward. What? I dont even know her!

"My name is Edward, and I have to go. Nice meetin' ye', love"

_Shit!_ I shouldn't have called her 'love'. Meh, I call everyone 'love'. Its all good.

I stood, placing the newspaper back down where I found it, walking out.

Leaving my glass and the girl name Jessica behind me.

. . . . . . . . ***BPOV*** . . . . . . . . . .

The cab pulled up to the side of Sea Tac Airport and I hopped out.

"Angela, come on, were going to miss our flight!" I yelled, pulling my bags out of the car.

The driver got out, too, opening up the booth of the car, pulling out Angela's and I suitcases. Angela was bent down on the ground, tying her shoelace, her light brown hair falling in ringlets around her face.

"Im coming, Bella. Relax yourself." Angela moaned.

I knew I was being pushy, but I had a thing about being late. Angela stood, taking her suitcases and bags in her hand, walking to the entrance of the airport, while I payed the driver.

"Thanks" I said to him and he nodded, getting back into the cab and speeding off down the road.

I turned to look at Angela and smiled, sheepishly, as she lit up a smoke for herself.

"I cant believe your smoking right now" I grumbled, pulling my suitcase along with me, towards where she stood.

"What?" Angela said, innocently. "If Im gonna sit through a nine hour flight with you, I _need_ some kind of release"

I laughed and shook my head. Angela and her snarky comments.

After a few moer puffs, she threw the ciggerette butt into the nearby trash and we walked on into the airport.

After saying goodbye to our luggage and stepping through the body scans and metal detecters, we sat in one of the thousands of metal chairs by the terminals.

"Hey, Bella, guess what?" Angela said, after a moment of silence between us both. Everyone else around us were talking loudly.

"What?" I replied to her.

"Were going to Ireland!" she squealed, clapping her hands in excitement.

I couldn't contain my smile. I grinned, broadly, giggling at both of our reactions. Gosh, we were such children.

"And - _and_", Angela was saying, "We are travelling Europe together. How amazing is this, Bella?" I shook my head, unable to find the words.

We had talked about travelling together, for as long as I could remember! Since we came out of our mothers 'vajayjay', as Angela put it sometimes. Angela was still clapping when I stood up and stretched.

"Okay, Im going to eat something before we have to board. Is that alright?" I said, looking down at her. Angela calmed down at my words, and nodded seriously.

"Yeah, sure. Could you get me a snack? Im famished!"

I smiled and walked away, towards the many shops they had here at Sea Tac. I always remmebered coming here as a child, and getting lost in the bathrooms on the middle floor, as there was two exits. I haven't made that mistake in a long time!

I chose a shop and picked out a chocolate bar and a bag of crisps for Angela, and a bottle of water and a sandwitch for me. I stood in line and waited. Once the food was payed for, I made my way back to Angela.

I rounded the corner to where she waited and ploughed straight into a tall and _hard_ man, sending the food flying out of my arms and onto the floor.

"Oh, gosh, Im sorry!" I shouted, bending down to pick up the food and bottle of water from the floor.

"Its alright, love. Calm yourself. Im grand. _I'm _the one who is sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. This feckin' suitcase keeps tripping me over" the man replied, in a husky tone. I laughed at his words.

Well, if it isn't an Irishman. What a coincidence!

Once I had everything gathered in my arms, I stood to look at him.

Hello, Mister hottie! Well, if he wasn't something to look at.

The tall, buff man would have to be the most beautiful man, I had ever seen! He had bronze, messy hair, that was twisted, as if windblown. He had intense, green eyes, that smoldered as they bore into mine. His perfect, smooth lips were flawless, full and just _perfect_. I imagined them on mine, moulding together - I shook the thoughts from my head, not wanting to think these things right now. It was too much. But, _God_, was he something!

"Uh, yeah. So, Im just gonna..." Great. Now I couldn't form a coherent sentence. Prefect.

"Sorry again!" I said, and walked on passed him, towards Angela and the eager expression on her skinny face.

"What was that about?" she asked me, standing up to meet me, taking her food from my hands.

"Ugh, I walked straight into him. Honestly, I _need_ to watch where I walk" -

"No, I meant after that. The whole intense stare thing. It was strange to watch!" Angela explained, her eyebrows raising. I stared at her, confused. What was she talking about?

Then, the intercoms above us squawked and a woman came over the intercom.

_"Flight 789 to Ireland is now boarding. Flight 789 to Ireland is _now_ boarding"_

Angela and I stared at eachother for a moment and then looked away.

"Come on, we wouldn't want to miss our flight to _Ireland_, now, would we?" I teased, smiling at her. Angela giggled and nodded, as we both picked up our food and tossed it into the trash, knowing that we didn't have time to eat it, and we walked to our terminal, waiting to board.

***EPOV***

I boarded the plane, taking my seat and fastening my belt. It was going to be a long journey back home. I pulled out my book and started to read, ignoring the others loud voices on the plane with me. I sat by the window on the left side, an empty seat beside me, for which I was grateful. I hated sitting with strangers. I either got the dirty, smelly men, or the old and angry women sitting beside me. I was surprised that the seat had not been occupied yet. A old man passed me and I prayed he wasn't taking my seat. Thankfully, he walked on by, taking the seat behind me. I relaxed in my seat, trying to focus on the words on the page.

Until I heard her speak.

"Angela you dont do it like that. Give me the damn thing. Your so stupid sometimes"

My head snapped up and was met with a pair of light, hazel eyes. The eyes belinged to the girl, who I suppose was Angela. She stood beside _the _girl. The girl who had ploughed into me in the airport.

The one with the beautiful, big brown eyes, brown hair, almost to her waist and rocking body you know will do you right! I watched her struggle, like the dope I am, for a little longer, watching how her body moved with the bag.

I started from the feet. She wore a pair of red converse, the tops covered by her tight, skinny jeans. Her legs were fucking amazing! I followed the trail of her jeans all the way up to her thighs. She strecthed on her toes, and that made her legs look tall, lean and just about good enough to suck on! I could just imagine them wrapping around my waist, while I fucked her into oblivion. . . Her skinny waiste, her _breasts_! Perfect size. No more. No less. And her neck, her fuck awesome neck! God, I can just imagine sucking on her, bitting her, marking her... She was just. . . Perfection. Every part of her body was perfection. No, that isn't the right word. Damn it, I cant even find and adequate word to descirbe her!

Shit! I could feel myself getting hard. Great. Just what I need, to get a boner on a plane.

"Who is stupid now?" Angela said, raising her eyebrows at _her_.

"Shut up", she replied, hitting the bag, still trying to make it fit.

I was about to stand when a blonde man came to her resque, suddenly. Smiling politely, but you could see that all he wanted was to get a good fuck and be done with them. No. No fucking way.

"Well, can I help you two, ladies?"

Well, fuck me. He was from the UK - Well, Scotland, to be exact. I expected him to be another American tourist, just like the two lovely ladies standing next to him seemed to be.

"Oh, please, if you dont mind", Angela said, smiling back at the man, a little too friendly. _The_ girl nudged Angela in the ribs, an angry look coming on her face. I smiled. At least she knew what this man was all about.

The man took the bag and shoved it up into the compartment with ease and shut the door, and we all heard the click when it sealed shut.

"There you go, lassies", the man said and I scoffed at his words.

Trying to charm the ladies with your accent is _not_ going to work. Trust me, I've tried it _many_ times. Though, I did get the woman in my bed, it wasn't from where I came from. Apparently, I was good looking. Who knew?

"Thanks, we appreciate it", Angela said, though not with a smile this time. Maybe she had decided to listen to her friend after all.

"Im Mikey, by the way", he said.

Both girls rolled their eyes.

"Listen, Mikey, it isn't gonna happen for you. But thanks for the help." _she_ said, scornfully and I smiled.

Fiesty. I like it. _Rawr!_

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to find my seat" and with that, she said goodbye to her friend, and walked on up the isle, not looking back at the shocked expression on the man named, Mikey's face.

I saw _her_ walk towards me, still continueing down the isle and I began to breath much more quickly. I closed my eyes and began to pray - something I hardly, ever did -

_'Oh, God, please, please let this fuck hot girl sit beside me, please, please, please_...'

"Excuse me?"

My eyes snapped open and I looked to the side and saw _her_ standing, with her own bag in hand and staring down at me, biting her lip.

_Fuck me._

"Is this seat number 23K?" she asked me. I looked up and behind me to where the numbers were bolted into the headrest. 23K it is. I turned back and nodded to her.

"Well, yes it is."

She smiled and nodded back taking a seat next to me.

I swear, my cock was gonna burst out of my jeans, I was that hard.

"What, are you, like, stalking me now?" she asked, playfully, smirking at me.

_Fuck!_

I laughed - well, tried to laugh - Fuck, why was I so nervous?

"I was here first. I think you kind of mixed up the situation. I think its _you_ who is stalking _me_"

The fuck hot girl giggled, muffling her laughs with her hand and I couldn't help but smile back.

When she got over her laughing fit, she held out her hand for me to shake.

"Im Bella", she said, biting that fucking bottom lip of hers again.

Thank you, Jesus. I got her name - finally!

I took her hand and shook it, debating on whether or not to kiss it... No, too cheesy.

"Pleased to meet you, Bella. Im Edward"

Bella nodded, repeating my name, whilst smiling a half smile.

Then, the stupid fucking speakers came on and the pilot came over the intercom.

"Well, this is your captain speaking. We will be taking off in just a few minutes and have a long journey ahead of us, so sit back, relax, fasten your seatbelts and watch the instructions of our flight attendant, Victoria, on what to do in case of emergencies"

Bella and I were still holding hands, so I released hers and coughed, going back to reading my book, but, as usual, did not see the words on the page.

The flight attendant, Victoria, stood at the top of the plane, in the middle isle, demonstrating on how to apply the life jacket quickly, but properly and where to find the nearest exit. I ignored her instructions, as I always did on any other flight. I already knew what to do. Years and years of knowlegde with Jasper and his air force teams teaching me a few things when I dropped by to see Jazz. He planned to follow in his dad's footsteps and join the air force. And it wasn't like we were going to crash and burn. . . Who knew, I was so wrong?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Well, there you have it. The first chapter on 'Resque Me'. Whatche guys think? Let me know - Reviews people! I would love to hear what you think! I think Im gonna stick with a once a week update... It takes time and I want this to be perfect! See you next week!*Kisses* Meg, ****ϟ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hello again :) I've read your reviews and Im absalutley thrilled at the response. I know I said that I would update once a week, but, since I'm just getting started I decided to write a little today :) - Also, because its pouring rain here in Ireland and I cant go out. . . Anyway, I hope you like it. Here we goo..**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended - Obviously.**

***BPOPV***

The plane took off and I was still staring at Edward.

Man, was he hot!

He sat next to me, reading a book - dont ask me what book, because I haven't the faintest idea - I would look and see, but I couldn't stop looking at his perfect face. His fuck hot jaw, the stubble hairs covering his skin, his lips, wet and soft and lickable. His eyes - Oh, shit! - his eyes. They were the purest of green. So intense, they smoldered, making me as wet as a waterpark! The way he looked at me... God have mercy on my soul.

So when the flight attendants came around with the trolly, and they're slutty selves, I wasn't surprised when they flirted a little with Edward. Not that I blamed them, he was one hot Irish man. But it did piss me off. I was kind of hoping he would stick with me and Angela - maybe, show us around once we landed in Ireland.

Its funny because, I always saw the Irish with red hair and freckles covering every inch of their skin. Who knew I was so wrong.

I cleared my throat when the attendant bent over towards us, smiling at Edward, but getting her fake-ass tits all up in my face. Gosh, she was desperate!

"Can I get you anything, sir?" she asked, her voice high and sqeaky. I rolled my eyes when she batted her lashes at him.

Edward smiled kindly at the attendant, but you could see that this woman annoyed him too. I grinned at him.

"No thanks" he said simply to her. I stiffined a giggle when I saw the womans reaction to his words.

"Are you sure?" she asks again, clearly annoyed with us both.

"Yeah, I'm positive. But I think this lovely lady would like something. Would you, Bella?" Edward suddenly turned to me, his eyes sparkling with humour. I blushed.

"Um, thanks Edward." I whispered, turning back to look at the attendant, who was red with anger.

"Thanks to you... but no thanks, miss. Were not interested - but I'm pretty sure that man in isle three would like something from you, from the way he's looking at you" I said to the attendant, anger boiling in me, also.

The attendant stood up properly, fixed her skirt and walked off, pushing the trolly with her.

As soon as she left, I felt the seats shake and saw that Edward was in fits of laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked him, smiling at his expression.

Edward tried to calm himself down, and once he did, he looked at me, his expression soft.

"Nothin', it's just... you" he replied, smirking.

"What about me?" I said, as calmy as I could. What did he mean, he was laughing at me? What did I do?

"The way you spoke to her. I was half expecting you to spit fireballs at her"

I shook my head at his words. I wasn't that mean, was I?

Edward chuckled again, shaking his head and I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Oh, come on!" I said, still giggling. "She was _way_ to friendly. You know she was only after one thing", I hinted, turning away from his stare.

Fuck! Why could he be so hot and I couldn't?

"Oh, alright, I get it" he mumbled and I had to turn back to face him and I nodded.

"See? She was only looking for a little smush"

"Smush?" Edward snorted, staring at me incredulously.

Oh, shit! Maybe I shouldn't have watched the new season of Jerset Shore. She and I always used the term 'smush' for fuck. Damn you, Angela!

"Uh, you know, smush, as in..." -

"I know what it means, Bella. My sister - in - law, Rosalie, watches Jersey Shore. She doesn't shut up about it" and he laughed again.

God, he was beautiful.

"Oh", I muttered, blushing again. I wish I didn't have to act all nervous around him. Why couldn't I be like the other girls?

Then I shuddered at the thought of me being as clingy and desperate as the flight attendant. Edward would deffinitely not go for me, then. Ugh, I would not go for me, either.

The intercom came on again and I sighed. I hated these announcements.

"Okay, so we are up in the air and heading towards our destination. We should be landing in no more than eight and a half hours. Please enjoy your flight"

I nodded back to the invisible voice.

Why, yes, this will be an entertaining flight. With a hot, Irish Edward? Yum.

**I know its short, but at least you got a chapter today :D Not sure if there will be one tomorrow, I will see if I can make time. Im sure it will be raining and I have nothing esle to do on a Monday, so, I think it can work. But after this week, maybe it can be every second day? Tell me in the reviews and messages - Please :D Thanks to you all who reviewed - Keep it up ;) And I cant wait for the new Jersey Shore, by the way. Italy here we come... Till two days, Meg, ****ϟ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hey! Im all packed and ready for my dumb ass holiday. Honestly, do not want to go... Also, for a reminder, I wont be able to write at all while im gone... So you wont get an update all week next week. Im sorry about that! If I could stay and write, I would... But I cant. *sniffles* So, Im actaully gonna be awesome and give you guys more chapters this week. :) 'Cause you know I love ya's ;D Some may be long and some short, but at least you get some, right? Am I right? #NeverMind. Enough chit chat, lets get to it, shall we ;D Ya Ya!**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended - Obviously.**

***BPOV***

The seat belt sign disappeared, showing that we could now, move around and go to the bathroom. I unbuckled the belt, standing up, readjusting my clothes in the process**.** These jeans were getting _way_ to tight.

Edward looked up from his book, his expression, confused.

"Um, bathroom", I mumbled to him.

Why did he care if I left?

Edward chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"You dont need to tell me you need to use the toilet. Isn't that something you _dont_ tell to a person you just met? Especially, if you have to go number two", he teased , wiggling his eyesbrows.

God, was he something.

"Ha, ha", I grumbled and stormed off. Well, I couldn't exactly do just that, as there was a line forming in front of us, waiting to use the cubicals. I sighed. I hated those stupid things! I caught site of Angela in her seat, a few rows up, waving at me, frantically. What the hell is wrong with her?

She was grinning, so it couldn't be anything major, I guess. I went around the few people, pushing my way towards Angela. The seat next to her was vacant, so I sat down trying to calm her excitement. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I growled. She was so embarrassing at times. But that didn't make me love her any less. 

**"**Bella, who is that guy?" She demanded, clasping her hands together.

Before I even had the chance to say anything, she went on, hopping up and down. Jeez, she was worse than a hamster on happy pills!

"He's the guy you walked into at the airport isn't he? Oh my gosh - it _is_! I only ever saw the back of him, but my, oh my, he is something to look at! What is his name? Where is he from? Does he have any brothers? Sweet momma, I think I'd go for his father if he is anything like _him_!"

I sighed, but couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. She was so crazy! But, I would, too, go after his father if Edward became unnavailible. _Sweet momma_, is right.

I decided to give Angela what she wanted.

"Okay, so his name is Edward, alright?"

I ignored her when she repeated his name, gushing at the sound of it.

"He is from Ireland, too. God, you should hear his voice, Ang - Its like sex, thats how hot it is" -

"No way", Angela whispered, her eyes widening in complete awe at my words.

"Way", I replied, continuing on, "Im sure he has a brother, since he mentioned a sister - in - law"

Angela pouted and I smiled. Poor Angela. It wasn't like we were gonna get lucky with them in the first place. I looked behind me and found that Edward was standing in line - _right behind_ me!

Lord, kill me now.

Angela followed my stare, her jaw dropping in astonishment. She was thinking the exact same thing, wasn't she? How long had he been standing there?

Edward stood, straight and tall, looking as gorgeous as ever. His lips tugged, as if he was trying to hold back a smile _or_ even a smirk.

He looked down at me, not hiding it anymore. Yep, _deffinitely_ a smirk.

"Hi", he said to me, though I didn't answer.

His tongue darted out, licking his lips as the silence continued and I found that I suddenly wanted to do it for him; to lick his lips, his mouth, his fuck awesome jaw…

_What. The. Hell?_

I cleared my throat, trying to erase the mental pictures in my head.

"Hey", I said back, though it was no more than a whisper.

"Hi there", Angela jumped in.

I turned to look at her and found that she was beaming at Edward. I kicked her under the seat, making her jump and scowl in my direction and cause Edward too laugh a little.

"Hello, you must be Angela" Edward grinned, looking down at her. How did he know her name? I never mentioned it to him, did I?

_Now_ who's the stalker?

Angela and I stared at Edward a little while longer before he moved up further in the line.

"If you still need to go number two, Bella, you can take my spot. I can wait", Edward told me and he winked.

The few people behind him turned to stare at me, with a sick expression on their faces. Of course, I blushed. Angela giggled and I hit her.

"Your dead", I said to Edward, standing up and pushing him out of the line. He just laughed and pushed back.

"Im only messin' with you, Bella. Relax your cacks"

I snorted.

"Relax my _what_?" It was my turn to giggle now.

"You know... Relax your cacks", he tried to explain. "Like, calm yourself down - or put a feather in your knickers"

That only caused me to laugh even louder.

"Hey, I dont laugh at your little saying, do I?" he moaned.

"No, but you _do_ make up the assumption that I have to use the bathroom to go a... number two!"

Edward laughed at my hesitation and I couldn't help but join in.

_"Attention, passengers!"_

Everyone on the plane groaned when we heard the annoying voice of the intercom again.

Here we go...

"We are having some technical difficulties with the plane, so if you all wouldn't mind, to take a seat and fasten your seatbelts. We will let you know when the problem has been taken care of"

A few people sighed, others worrying as to what was wrong.

I didn't mind so much, but I _did_ have to use the bathroom. Based on the looks on other people's faces, so did they.

I turned to say goodbye to Angela and saw that she was sitting pin straight in her seat, seatbelt fastened as tight as it could and her head rested against the headrest. She was obvioulsy upset about the pilots announcement.

"Hey, relax, Ang, maybe its just the '_left falange'_ is broken", she smiled a little at my Pheobe, from _Friends_ impersonation, but went straight back to looking panicked.

I said goodbye and followed Edward back to our seats, fastening my belt and trying to keep an eye out for Angela. She would be alright, wouldn't she? Maybe I should go sit with her for a while, until the pilot gave us the heads up that the plane was fine. But I couln't bring myself to do so.

_Why was that?_

_Uh, maybe because your sitting beside a fuck hot guy, who _seems_ to be actracted to you_!

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward said, interrupting my thoughts, for which, I was glad. I didn't want to have that argument with myself, right now.

I turned to look at him, forcing a smile.

"Yeah, Im fine. Im just worried about Angela. Do you mind if I sit with her for a while?" I asked him, unsure of what he would say back.

Edward nodded, his eyes sad. Did he really want me to stay?

"Yeah, go on. Tell me if she's alright, yeah?" he replied, smiling a cute, half smile.

"Yes, of course"

When I stood I was pulled back down to my seat. Not by, Edward, but when the plane shook around us.

That wasn't normal. It was a perfectly good day outside. We shouldn't be shaking like that.

"Whats going on?" I screamed, when the plane convulsed again.

People were yelling at the flight attendants, looking for assistance and answers.

How was Angela feeling.

"Bella, get your belt back on you - now!" Edward yelled at me, pulling me down this time, when I tried to get up again. I needed to make sure that Angela was okay.

When I didn't answer to his words at once, I felt Edwards hands wrap around me, pulling out the belt and fastening it around my waist.

"No, Edward!" I screeched. "I have to get to Angela" -

"I dont care what you want, Bella. You sit here until we know what the fuck is going on!"

I struggled against the belt, trying to open it, but it was useless. Edward just pulled my hands back with one of his hands, and holding my face in his other.

"Bella look at me", Edward said, calmly and I complied.

When I looked him in the face, his features were pained. His eyes were full of sadness and I yearned to comfort him. Was he sad because of me? No, he couldn't be.

"Please, Bella. Just stay here with me" he whispered, so low, I could barely hear him, over all the screaming.

It was like it was just the two of us. Just me and him. Like we weren't surrounded by hundreds of other screaming people. When I stared into his eyes I forgot everything. Everyone. It was just me. Just him.

The plane dropped lower. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. I tore my eyes from his and looked around. People were out of their seats, running around, screaming, like it was going to help them.

The intercoms sqeaked, but no words came out. No announcements. No nothing.

Was it too late for me to say that something was definitely wrong?

I think so.

**Dun, dun, dunnnn! So, were coming towards a very not nice part of the story. Oh, gosh, I've forgotten how much I loved 'Friends' :) *giggles at Pheobe* Well, I hoped you all liked it. Review please, I would love to hear from you all :) I'll see you tomorrow, Im sure. If not... Well, lets not get to that. Oh, and follow me on Twitter xD TwiFicFanx Seeya Mo Fo's ;D , Meg, ****ϟ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Felt bad for you guys. Leaving you with that little cliffie. I was giggling a little at the response, though. But I have to admit, I react that way myself with other fics ;D So, without further ado, lets bring this thing down! Warning: You may take a heart attack. Just messing with you! Keep your knickers on ;)**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended - Obviously.**

***EPOV***

I got Bella to calm down at least, but I was having difficulties keeping _myself_ calm.

It was obvious the plane was dropping lower in the sky. We could all feel it.

The flight attendants were shouting at people to sit down, children were crying, parents were yelling, couples holding on to each other for dear life. And then there was Bella.

She sat silently, though she was breathing heavily, tears welled up on her eyes but she fought to hold them back. God, she was stronger that I was!

I reached out for her hand, gripping it tightly in my own.

She looked over at me, her eyes watering again. Her bottom lip quivered and she bit into it, trying to keep it in place.

My heart wrenched.

The intercom squealed again, but this time, words came out!

"_This is your captain. We are... how do I put it? Crash landing. Yeah, so, um... yeah"_

Was this guy serious?

If I could move, I would go into that cockpit and beat the shit out of that pilot. Was he trying to be funny? Or did he simply not care that we were crashing.

Everyone around us screamed even louder, now listening to what the attendants had to say. Like screaming was going to help.

I looked out the window screen, seeing that we were now flying over seas. Fuck, this wasn't good. And I didn't see any land ahead. Lord, help us, please.

Bella was definitely crying now, taking in deep breaths trying to calm _herself_.

I shoudl be the one to do that. To calm her. To tell her that everything was going to be alright. But I didn't know that. I didn't know if everything would be alright. Chap, I didn't even know if I could survive this!

But I knew one thing. I would do everything in my power to make sure _she _did. She needs to survive. Imagine a world without her, and her kind smile.

Shit, I sound like a love sick puppy! But I didn't care. Anyone who met Bella would feel the same... Wouldn't they?

A loud beeping noise surrounded us, and emergency oxygen masks dropped out from the ceiling, hitting me in the face.

The attendants were telling people to put on the masks, helping little children and those who would not listen. Bella pulled on the mask, wiping her eyes as we dropped lower and lower. I put mine on, too, looking out the window screen again.

The clouds were gone, the sea visible. Still no sign of land.

Fuck sake!

My stomach lurched at the speed we were dropping. Too fast and too strong.

I felt a breeze sweep across my face. Did the windows break open? A shiver went down my spine.

"Bella, get your life jacket on" I yelled at her, pulling mine from out under the seat, trying to reach for hers, but couldn't, with the feckin' seat belt! Bella pulled hers out and threw it over her head. I copied, tightening both of our straps, making it fit perfectly.

"Edward!" Bella screamed and I turned to her, at once. Her voice was muffled by the mask, but I heard her loud and clear.

She stared at me, her eyes trusting, but you could see the panic hidden behind them. She didn't say anything else. All she did was stare at me and take my hand, firmly in hers again.

We stared until we heard the undeniable sound of machine hitting water.

I could feel myself being flung up into the air, but the seatbelt held me down, causing me to yelp out in pain.

Fuck, that hurt! It was crushing me. Im sure it was fucking crushing Bella, too and that pissed me off more. But if we took our belts off, who knows where we would end up?

Bella screamed, a blood curdling scream, making me act on instict. I _had_ to protect her!

I unnfastened my seatbelt, like the mad bastard I was, and flew up into the air, pulling off my mask - which was doing _jack shit _for my breathing, thank you very much - and grabbed Bella's face, making her look at me. There was a cut on her cheek, in which I had no clue where she got it from. Did the windows break?

I tried to shut out all the others on the plane, screaming and crying out. All I saw and heard was Bella.

She tried to pull off her mask, but I stopped her. She was fucking up my ways in protecting her.

Her eyebrows mashed together and she slapped me in the face, full force and I felt the urge to hit her back. Obviously, I wasn't going to do so, but still, it fucking hurt like hell!

She pulled off the mask, before I could stop her this time and she began screaming at me.

"Dont you fucking touch me, Edward! I cant fucking breath with this mask on- It doesn't even _give_ you oxygen. Get me out of this chair before I fucking take a heart attack!"

I had never heard her curse like this before.

_Maybe, its because you've only known her for over two hours, you retard._ I yelled at myself in my head.

And I wasn't going to start asking questions when we were fighting for our lives. Well, we weren't technically fighting for our lives - but still!

I did as she asked - or, for use of a better word, _demanded_ - and opened her belt, pulling her out.

Just as she got free, the plane sloshed in the water, water pouring in through the cracks of the doors and windows. We had to get out of here. Now.

Thank God we were seated at the back of the plane, because right now, the middle of the plane tore in two, ripping up the sides and folding in the water.

Children were screaming, holding on to their seats for dear life, while parents were trying to pry them loose, swimming and screaming at eachother. It was horrific.

I could smell smoke then. How could something be burning in the middle of the ocean?

"Edward, I have to find Angela!" Bella screeched, clinging to me, wrapping her arms and legs around me.

Feeling her in this position had me hard as fuck.

Are you fucking serious, Edward? I yelled at myself. Just what I needed; to get a God damn _boner_ on an airplane - _while_ its crashing!

The water was getting deeper as it filled our side of the plane. I looked up and saw that the rood had been torn apart and I could see the light blue sky. I kind of expected it to be after dark, by now. It felt like forever since we took off.

Clouds were beginning to form and I suspected it to rain. That was not good for us.

I pulled my way through the water, dragging and pulling everything living _and_ dead around.

Parts of the roof had fallen on top of people, trapping them underneath. Was I supposed to help them? No, fuck 'um. Bella comes first in my book.

_Shit, Edward, that was harsh_! I moaned to myself. Fuck, I better not get delusional while Im stranded here in the waters.

Fuck sake...

"Edward", Bella was coughing hysterically and I tried to pat her back, but the damn life jacket was making it pretty fucking hard!

"Bella, try and breath properly. Im getting you out of here, alright? Try and calm down!"

She continued to cough, her beautiful, brown eyes wide and staring.

"Cant" - she choked. "Find - her - _Angela_!"

Sparks flew out above us and I flinched.

Fuck you, electronic systems!

Wires were falling above us and I dragged myself lower, but still trying to keep Bella's head above water.

When I looked around, fractically trying to find the, now invisible exit, I saw something horrific. No, that was the wrong word... It was just... Ugh!

A baby, not so much off from a newborn, was lying face down in the waist high water. Dead.

Fuck me was that something.

I sheilded Bella, trying to hide her from seeing, but the way she took in a breath, made me think she had already seen.

Who would abandon their child like that? Fuck, if I knew...

I looked over to the other side of the plane that was torn apart. I saw others lying dead there. I didn't want to see who. It was too much. But one stood out in perticular stood out, by a mile.

_Fuck, Bella, Im sorry._

Where the cock pit was sinking, was a girl. It was Angela.

She was still seated in her chair, still belted up, trapped there. Her eyes were open and wide... but did not move. She was pale white too. Her neck seemed bruised, as if the oxygen mask had strangled her. Wires hung all around her, sparking, making her body twitch with them -

Fuck, why wasn't I looking away? Oh, yeah, right, because Im an idiot. Such an American word...

Oh, fuck, I forgot about Bella!

But, of course, it was too late. She had seen. She always see's.

_"NOOOO!"_

Bella pulled away from me, trying to swim her way over to where Angela sat, dead in her seat. No way in hell was she going over there.

The wires were still twitching. She wasn't getting electrocuted over her dead best friend. Shit, that was harsh, too. Feck it!

"Bella, stop!"

"_Angela - NO!"_-

I swam after her, ignoring the few screaming people left, lying in the water.

I grabbed hold of her foot, pulling her back towards me and she thrashed around, trying to pull herself free again.

Not this time.

I pulled her back far enough to grab hold of her arm, too and dragged and pulled until I had her back in, until she her back was pressed against my chest. She kicked a little, but stopped after a while, giving up. But not quite.

And, _fuck_, was she strong! She sure knows how to put up a fight.

_Imagine what she was like in bed..._

_Damn it, Edward - FOCUS!_

"Bella, we have to get out of this fucking thing - she's dead, Bella. Please, listen to me!" I tried to say, but the words kept coming off short as the waves scrashed against my lips.

"No, she is not dead. She isn't dead!"

Bella said the words, but wrapped her body around me, once more, giving me the sign to get the fuck out of there before the whole thing went down, or blew up - or _something_!

I swam, like a retarted fish with no fins, as Bella's body tangled with mine - It made it harder for me to get her out.

"Bella, I need you to climb on my back, okay! I yelled, flinching again at the wires around us. Im sure I felt Bella flinch, too.

"Okay", Bella mouthed, her face pressed against mine, her hair sticking to my wet cheek.

Bella climbed around, until she clung to my back.

Now, thats better, and I swam out climbing and tearing things in my way.

More bodies were lying in the water, once we got free of the ruined plane. Was there anyone else left alive? Bella was silent as I swam a little further, stopping, only when no bodies were surrounding us. A few packets of peanuts floated around us and a book, which I recognised immediatley, as mine. Oh, I didn't even find out the ending!

_Fuck off, you, and your ending!_ I maoned to myself. Hear we go with the mental conversations...

"Edward", Bella said. Her voice was low but clear, this time. I peeled her off my back, pulling her around to face me.

A sharp stinging pain shot through my head, but I ignored it.

I would kill for a pint of Guiness, right now.

I looked over Bella's head, seeing that the wing from the plane had been detactched from the main body, and was now sinking into the dark blue water. I hoped no sharks would be lurking here...

"Yes, Bella?" I asked, looking back down to her heart shaped face.

She stared at me for a while and then gasped.

"Edward, your forehead. Its bleeding!" she said, looking around, as if she could find a hospital for me.

_Well, no shit? So are you!_ I was going to say, but I was curious. I didn't remember getting hurt. I pulled my hand up and out of the water and touched it to my forehead.

_Ouch!_

Okay, sea water and cut flesh, do not go together.

_"Fuck!"_ I growled, flinching at the pain.

"Here, let me help you" -

"Eh, what?" I yelled. "What the fuck, Bella? - No, dont fucking help me! Dont fucking touch me. Were in the middle of the fucking ocean, for crying out loud! You cant help me. We'll be lucky if we can survive through the night!"

I took a breath and groaned when the pain shot through my head again.

I saw Bella's eyes glint and saw them well up.

Fuck, I did _not_ just make her cry!

"Oh, shit, _fuck_- Im sorry, Bella" I reached for her, but she just pushed me away, trying to swim off in the other direction.

"Oh really, Bella? Come on, where the fuck can you go, eh?" I yelled, as she swam further out.

I didn't mean to take my anger out on her, but I was desperate. Bella swam and swam. She would get tired soon enough. So I waited. And waited. And waited.

_Fuck sake!_

And I swam after her. She actually wasn't so far ahead, and I caught up with her in no time. But the life jacket did make things difficult. I ahted those stupid yokes! Bella stopped when she heard me getting close and swung around, causing the water to slosh with her.

"Why are you coming after me?" she demanded. Water streamed down her face, though I couldn't tell if it was the salty, sea water, or her tears. They were both the same thing, anyway, so it didn't matter.

Only it _did_ matter. If I made her cry again... God, that would be such a pisser.

"Answer me, Edward!" she screeched and I flinched.

"Why do you keep coming after me and saving me?"

I stared at her, stunned. Wasn't it obvious?

"I... I dont know!" I stuttered, looking away from her.

"I dont know why Im helping to save your arse. I just am, alright? You're the first one I thought of _to_ save. And if Angela wasn't on that plane"- I ignored it when Bella flinched at my words. She had to get used to it.

"If she hadn't come with you, and the plane was still crashing - If you had no one else and you were the only survivor, wouldn't you want someone there with you?"

Bella's bottom lip quivered and she looked up at the now, darkened, cloudy sky.

We needed to find land. Fast.

"Yes, Edward, I would want someone with me. And it so happends to be you. So please..." she took a long, deep breath. "Can you please try and not make me cry?"

I coughed a laugh, trying to force a smile for her. She was scared, and I had to make her feel like she was safe. I had to_ try_, at least.

"Come on. The sky is darkening. We have to find land." Bella nodded, looking around her, as if she was hoping, again to see something pop out for us both.

It doesn't work like that, love. Imagination and dreams makes you go crazy sometimes...

We swam back to the still sinking plane. Bella trying to forget about the bodies floating around us, and me, trying to find food, other than the peanuts we already had and a part of the plane that had stayed afloat. I had tested it out, seeing if it could carry both of us, but gradually failed, until I found an inflatable dingy inside the plane.

I climbed up high on the ruined air craft and blew up the boat. It took a pretty long time, but eventually, we were sitting inside it, pulling with us the wet packets of peanuts, fruit and cans of Coke, Pepsi and Fanta. I also pulled in a bucket, incase of a storm or high waves. I didn't even want to think about that right now, though. Though, the food should last us a few days, or shopefull, few weeks, if we could find land by then. _If_ we found land by then. If not, well... I dont want to think about that either.

**Soooo, yeah. At least there okay, right? This is it for tonight. Give me love.. or hate. Im sorry for killing off Angela :( But she was annoying me a little - Just messing with you! :o Haha, Review please :) I would love to hear from you :D See you guys tomorrow :) , Meg, ****ϟ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okayyy, so... hi :) There will only be one update today :( None tonight, though Im HOPING to *sigh* Things have taken a dramatic turn for the worst, haven't they ;) Haha, most of you guys are pissed at me for killing Angela, for which I was shocked :o Wouldn't you rather E & B alone rather than with the sweet, but annoying best friend ;D Just saying.. Better get this over with, ay!**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended - Obviously.**

***EPOV***

I watched as we floated away from the scene. The bodies were still laying in the water, though, so I had to look away. This was a fucking mess!

Bella sat quietly next to me. Her hands were wrapped around her legs, her head resting on her knees. Trying to comfort herself, I guessed. But, fuck, was she a ride, the way she bit her lip like that!

We didn't speak for a long time.

I tried to move even closer to her than I already was, but the movements made the boat slosh and I almost fell back into the water.

For fuck's sake!

I tried to hold on to the sides before I fell backwords off the boat and yelped out in annoyance.

Bella's head snapped up at once and tried to pull me back in. She pulled hard, but wasn't strong enough to hold me.

I groaned, pulling Bella's hands away and fell back, hitting the water. It wasn't like I was going to drown or anthing. I was a kick ass swimmer _and_ I still wore the lifejacket. I just didn't want to get more wet than I already was.

The water engulfed me for a moment, until the lifejacket brought me to the surface again.

I heard another splash and found Bella had jumped in after me.

God!

"Bella, what the fuck are you doing?" I shouted, coughing and spitting out salty water.

"What do you mean? I was trying to help you!" Bella yelled back, her arms waving frantically at me.

I sighed, looking around, seeing if the boat had floated off somewhere. Nope, still where we left it. That was not a good sign. There was no wind, therefore, we couldn't get anywhere.

Ugh, we were gonna be in this a lot longer than I thought.

"I dont need your help , Bella", I grumbled, pulling her back towards the boat.

When we were at the side, I pulled her up until she was crawling inside once more. I hopped up, draggin myself, latching my hands onto Bella for moment until I was fully inside. I lay inside, listening to the water, and the sound of Bella's breathing. I looked over at her, sitting in the corner, looking down at me, her expression worried.

That wasn't good.

I sat up, trying to keep my movements steady, incase I fell out again.

"Bella, whats wrong?" I asked her, touching her arm, but she pulled away. Shit.

She sniffled and it took me a while to figure out she was crying.

"Why are you crying? - Bella, please, talk to me"

She wiped at her eyes, and played with a wet, loose strand of hair, looking me straight in the eye.

"Im sorry", she whispered, and I heard her. It was so calm out here.

Her answer confused me, though.

"Bella, what do you mean? Why are you sorry?" I murmered, softly, trying not to get pissed off at her shitty asnwers.

Bella shook her head, dropping her eyes to the floor of the boat.

"Im sorry you had to save me", she said, her voice echoed in my head, making it pound.

Fuck me hard. She thought I _regretted_ saving her?

Why would she think that? What _made_ her think that?

_Edward, you've been a dick to her, and didn't even say sorry. Stop pissing her off!_

"Bella..." I tried to find the words to explain how I felt - what I was truly thinking.

"Bella, Dont you _dare_ be sorry for that. I do _not_ regret saving you're life. You are here, and alive. I _wanted_ to help you - to save you. Why wouldn't I want that?"

Bella looked back up, her eyes widening. Why would she believe the lie and not the truth?

"I thought... that _you_ thought... that maybe I was pissing you off a little - or alot. I thought you regretted all of this", she stuttered alot. Was she nervous?

I shuffled around until I was on my knees, facing her properly. I placed my hands on either side of her face, looking her deep in the eye. It wasn't hard.

Bella's eyes were a chocolate brown. Wide, beautiful eyes. I felt as though I could see all the way into her soul, and her, with mine.

Fuck, this stare was intense. I just wanted to throw her down and fuck her hard. But, obviously, I couldn't - It would make the boat make a sloshing sound, which was such a turn off - and for other reasons aswell. Ha, but fuck, would that be awesome!

I tried to make myself focus, then. She needed to hear this.

"Bella, I want you to read my lips, alright" She nodded, breathing heavily, her eyes glassy.

Was she afraid of me? Fuck, was I that bad?

"Bella, I did not regret saving you're arse. You are kind and sweet and caring. I couldn't just let someone with you're specialities die! You're too pretty for death, aswell" She smiled, biting her fuck-tastic lip again, and I felt the urge to lick it.

Her cheek was still cut, and I wondered if it was still hurting her. Maybe she had forgotton about hers, like I did with mine.

"Okay, Bella? I dont regret anything"

Bella nodded, leaning into my hand, resting on her good cheek.

"Bella, we should try and fix your cut. It lucks fucking horrible"

I pulled away from her, looking for something that could protect the cut from infections. All we had was our clothes.

I heard Bella snort. "Edward, Im fine, your looks like hell. Can I _please_ help you with it?"

I looked at her again, her expression still worried and I sighed.

"Okay, you help with mine, and I'll help with yours. Do we have a deal?"

A smile tugged at Bella's lips as she nodded, but you could see that she tried to hold it back. I chuckled at that.

"Well, there isn't anything that _can_ help us fix it. We have to cover the wounds before they get infected, I guess"

Bella didn't answer, though she did nod.

A ripple ran through her body as the wind blew, causing us to move again. Good, were getting somwhere.

The clouds overhead were still darkening, but no rain seemed to come. The sun hadn't been out in a while, so I guessed we would be getting a storm later on. This was _not_ fucking good.

Bella continued to shake uncontrollably, so pulled myself closer to her, wrapping her in my arms, squeezing tightly.

What the fuck do I do?

She was wet - and no, not _that_ kind of wet - and was freezing her arse off. She was going to catch a cold - or worse.

I had to do something. I wasn't just going to sit and watch her!

I let her go, prying her hands loose when she clung to me.

_Just for a minute, Bella_.

I pulled off my life jacket, and unbuttoned my shirt.

Fuck, it _was_ cold.

"Edward - w-what are y-you d-doing?" Bella stuttered, trying to sit up properly, but I just pushed her back down.

"Lay down, Bella. Your fucking freezing."

I ignored her intake of breath when she saw my body.

_Yes, Bella, I have a fuck- awesome body. Get over it._

_Shit, Edward. Cocky, much?_ I asked myself. I just rolled my eyes, looking back at Bella's wide eyes, and I couldn't help my smirk. Was she really that surprised?

"Take off your jacket", I commanded.

She complied, but did so with shaking fingers. Once Bella's jacket was off, I put my shirt on her, buttoning it up, rubbing her arms, trying to warm her up. I lay next to her, pulling her into the encircle of my arms, once more. She wrapped her arms around me, too. Once hand, sqeezing my bicep and the other roaming across my chest, rubbing my chest hair and feeling my heart beat.

We were moving along the water, thanks to the wind. Hopefully we would find land - and soon.

My stomach rumbled and I laughed. I w_as_ hungry, but we had to save the food. Water was more important.

"Uh, Bella?"

"Hmm" she mumbled. She sounded tired. _No shit_._ After the day we just had,you would, too. _

"Are you hungry, or thirsty?" I asked, softly, resting my head against her almost dry hair.

"Im fine, thanks" she replied. I lifted my head, trying to see her face and her eyelids drooped.

"Okay then, you should sleep. I think we should take shifts at looking out for land - or other, _better_ boats. I will wake you in a while"

I felt her nod against me, knowing that she would be asleep at any moment and I sighed.

The sky was purple, so it must be close to night. This was going to be a long night.

**Aww, poor Bella's exhausted. This is all for today, sadly :( *mwah* Edwards a little bit cocky, aint he ;) But thats alright. Please review, I wanna hear from you all :) Also, if your wondering what the hell Edward meant by calling Bella a 'ride' it means, 'hot' or 'sexy'. Us Irish have weird ways of saying things, havent we ;) Haha. My friend and I made a video and put it on YouTube. Warning: It IS retarted ;D Haha, Check it out: ****.com/watch?v=2W_fGT3LjD4**** See you guys tomorrow :) , Meg, ****ϟ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey! Sorry that I didn't update again last night :( I get caught up in alot of stuff... Also, Remember Me was on, and I couldn't turn **that** down! Haha, anyway, are you guys ready for some more? Yeah? I thought so... **

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended - obviously.**

***EPOV***

I woke Bella at dawn. No rain came last night, for which I was grateful. I couldn't think of what would happen if it had... But we also had another problem. The sun was out. If we weren't far from America, then the sun would fucking burn the shit out of us. And our clothes were still wet - how, I haven't a clue - so I had to persuade Bella to get out of them. But that wasn't even the worst part. She had to take her underwear off too. Well, the bra she could keep, but the panties had to go. I couldn't imagine what it would be like getting an infection down there... I shuddered.

Fuck, this was going to be awkward - well, for her!

Bella was groggy when I woke her, looking pissed that I did. She seemed confused, like she thought all of this was a dream. Poor Bella.

We would have been landing in Ireland a few hours ago. She would have said her goodbye's to me, and went off with Angela, exploring the capital city, Dublin. Maybe she was visiting relatives, or friends. Or maybe she just wanted to see Ireland. If we were ever rescued, she would have the chance to do so. I would help her. Angela wouldn't have the chance, though. She was young, too young to die. God, how it should feel to lose your best friend...

I looked over at Bella again. She was still sitting in the corner, wrapped around herself. God, if she wanted to be comforted, all she had to do was ask. She didn't even _need_ to ask. I would comfort her, anyway.

I cleared my throat. "Eh, Bella, you should eat something now. You haven't eaten"-

"I'm not hungry. Thanks, though" she interupted, looking away from me and out into the open waters.

Her voice was hoarse, dry. She has to drink something, now.

"Well, take a drink. You need to stay hydrated" -

"I dont want to - and I _am_ hydrated." She said, still looking away.

_Fuck this shit._

"Look, Bella, I dont give a flying fuck that you're not hungry, or think that you are hydrated enough. I know what the fuck I'm talking about, so you _need_ to drink something. You can lay off the food for a while, but will you _please_ drink something?"

Bella finally looked over at me, her eyes widening. She tried to hide her shock and went to retrieve a can of Sprite from the bucket and drank.

Now, she listens to me.

I sighed.

Bella got some of her strenght back after a few more sips and glared at me.

"You didn't have to swear", she said, sulking.

I chuckled. "You wouldn't have listened if I hadn't! And your such a hypocrite. You've been swearing at me since the plane crash!"

Bella rolled her eyes and I was glad she didn't get touchy when I mentioned the crash. She must be trying to heal herself of that memory. Good girl, Bella.

I was still trying to figure how I was going to convince Bella to get out of her clothes. Fuck, she better not slap me again, 'cause they freaking hurt!

"Uh, Bella?" I said, my voice barely a whisper.

_Why the fuck was I nervous?_

_'Maybe because she might cut your balls off for telling her to do this!' _ I yelled at myself.

Just tell her!

"Yeah, Edward?" Bella asked, pulling the can of Sprite away from her lips and resting it on her knee.

I took a deep breath.

"Well, the sun will definitely be coming out today, so um - Well, our clothes are still damp. We dont want to catch pneumonia, so... I dont know, we have to..."

_Fuck sake, Edward - get it out!_

"You have to take off your clothes, Bella!"

I finally got it out! Now, to wait for her reaction.

***BPOV***

"You have to take off your clothes, Bella!" he groaned, looking away from me.

I sat there, staring at him.

_Did he seriously just say that? _I thought.

I sat, silent for a while, trying to think of an answer. I cant believe this!

I didn't want to take my clothes off in fron of him - obviously not - but I also knew that, if I didn't I would catch pneumonia or _something_.

I groaned, too.

"Fine, I will!" I moaned, ignoring the fact that he seemed happy about that. I didn't really care, since I could keep my underwear on. I relaxed a little at that.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking back at me, trying to hide his smirk.

_Cheeky..._

"Well, I kind of _have _to take them off, dont I?" I replied, sarcastically.

It was getting pretty hot out...

"Alright, then" and he began to take his trousers off. I still wore his shirt, so he was practically half naked in my eyes.

"Oh, and before I forget", he began not meeting my gaze. "You have to take off your underwear, aswell"

"_What?"_ I screeched.

Ugh, I'm gonna kill him!

"What? If you want to risk getting sick, thats fine - I'm just telling you, thats what you have to do" Edward muttered.

He looked up at me, smirking.

That son of a bitch - He was having fun with this.

"Im not taking off my underwear, Edward", I growled.

My hands frozen over his shirt, not moving until I got an answer from him.

We stared at each other for a long time. Then he sighed.

"Bella, I know you're embarrassed but... You need to take off everything. I wont look at you, I promise - I'll even make you a deal!" Edward grinned, still continuing stripping off his clothes.

"I'll take off everything, and you can even get a little look at me" and he winked at me.

I think I stopped breathing, then.

God, he was beautiful. That little smirk and mischievous look. Yum.

Shit, Im wet - and yes, _that_ kind of wet.

"Cocky much?", I teased him, though I was still finding it hard to breath. How could he get this sort of reaction from me?

Edward only smiled at my words, looking down at his feet.

The raft sloshed in the water, as he tried to pull of his trousers.

Why wasn't I looking away? Did I _want_ to see him naked in all his glory? _Yes!_

I shook my head, forcing myself to look away from his perfect body. It hurt to do so.

"Okay, so I'm butt naked. Lets see what you got!"

I turned to him, scowling, when I saw that he was right.

_He was butt naked, lying next to me in a raft!_

Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!

_Look away! Look away, Bella!_

But I couldn't.

He was freaking beautiful, thats for sure. And could his..._thing,_ be that..._big_?

Fuck me, If I knew. I was the nineteen year old virgin, what would I know about the size of men's privates?

I heard Edward chuckle and I looked up at his face, blushing a deep shade of red.

Fuck, I was caught looking - Well, staring!

"Oh, Bella, you craic me up, you know that?" He said, smirking again.

His hands were behind his head, relaxing, as if he didn't mind that I was still staring at him and his naked form.

I cleared my throat, looking away from him again and looked down underneath Edward's shirt and top. How could I top... _that_?

"Okay, Bella. I did my part of the deal. Now, its you're turn. Strip"

I began to panic. How was I supposed to do this?

"I dont want to", I whispered to him.

_God, Bella, dont be a whimp!_

"Hey. Look at me, Bella" Edward murmured.

I turned to look at him, willingly, despite my fears.

I found that he was turned away from me, his head facing in the other direction, his body flipped over and I could now see the curves of his perfect ass.

Yummy! I licked my lips.

"Are you looking?" he asked me. I said yes.

"Now, see? I wont look. I keep my promises, Bella"

I nodded, though he could not see, and began to strip free of my clothing.

When I was, as Edward had said, '_butt naked_' I looked back at Edward, seeing that he had kept his promise. I grinned.

He deserved something in return, didn't he?

_Bella, you crazy bitch! Are you really going to do this?_

Lets find out...

**Ooooh, I did NOT just leave you with a cliffie? Seriously, I didn't ;) I WILL update tonight. No matter what comes up, I WILL update! Hang in there guys! God, Edward IS cheeky/cocky, isn't he? *Giggles* See you guys in a while... *Kisses***, **Meg, ****ϟ**


	7. Chapter 7

**God, you guys craic me up! You're reviews from the last chapter had me smiling and giggling to myself that my sister had to hit me in the back of the head when she came over for a visit, seeing me - as usual - on the laptop. I cant help it ;) Oh, I love you guys! *giggles* 3 Anywhoo, I've thought about it alot and came up with a fun idea for this chapter. Wanna know what it is? Well, read on, so!**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended - obviously.**

***EPOV***

I was still facing the opposite direction, my head resting on my arms, eyes closed.

The wind blew and it sent a shiver down my spine.

Fuck, my arse cheeks were freezing! Not to mention, my cock was sore from lying this way on a fucking raft.

"Are you done, Bella. I'm not looking, I just want to sit in a more comfortable way"

Bella didn't answer. Was she playing me?

"Bella?"

"Yes?" she whispered, her voice failing.

If she was crying again, I was going to give her an actualy reason to cry!

"Are you done?" I asked, moaning a little. God, I was such a bitch, sometimes.

"Yeah, I'm done. You can turn now", Bella replied, gaining a little more strenght as she spoke.

What the fuck was wrong with her? Did she think I was going to peek? Which was something I used to always do when I was younger, but now, it just seemed rude.

Ha, _me_, talking about being rude! God, I make myself laugh sometimes.

Now I was getting really uncomfortable, so I turned, flopping onto my back again, sighing out in relief.

Fuck, that was sore.

_Pussy_.

Fuck you!

My eyes were sqeezed shut and I was glad. The sun was freaking burning through my eyelids, it was that hot.

A slight movement made my eyes snap wide open, and I flinched at the sun light.

Well, it wasn't _exactly_ a slight movement...

It was Bella.

She had moved from the other side of the raft to where I lay, but she did not join at my side. She was sitting right _on top of me_! Not to mention, being _butt fucking naked_!

Bella straddled me, resting her hands on my chest, holding her weight. That movement made her tits push together and have me hard as fuck!

My God, she was perfect. Her face, her lips, her eyes, her mischievous smirk, her _breasts!_

Bella was breathtaking.

'Nuff said.

But I still hadn't gotten over the fact that _Bella_ was straddling _me_, whilst being fucking _naked_!

You have to be shitting me!

My eyes travelled down Bella's body, past her amazing tits, past her ribs, under her navel, until I saw _her_.

_She_ was sitting right above where man and woman were joined. Where all things happend for reproducing and for pleasure.

Lord, have mercy on my soul ... For I am a horny mother fucker.

Bella giggled slightly, and I had to look back up and see her expression.

Did she really want this? - Want _me_? Fuck!

I knew we shouldn't. It would be wrong. Not, that I didn't want to - of course I wanted to. But it felt like I would be taking advantage of her, somehow.

_Why did I care? I took advantage of many girls before, her? Whats the problem?_ I asked myself, trying to keep myself distracted as I could feel myself getting harder as Bella moved her hands up and down over my chest.

_The problem is, she's not like the other girls!_

Ugh, I cant believe I was actually about to do this...

No, not _that_ - _This!_ -

"Bella, I dont think you want this", I told her, dragging myself up into a sitting position, pulling her off me.

Fuck, Edward, stop staring at her body!

I tore my eyes away from her breasts. I was glad that I hadn't been staring too much at ..._her_. I was proud of myself.

"What are you talking about, Edward?" Bella asked me, pulling me from my thoughts.

"You know what I'm talking about, Bella. You dont want this. Trust me"

"I wasn't planning on _doing _anything, Edward! I just wanted to give back what you gave me", Bella explained, blushing a deep shade of red.

"That was more than what I gave you, Bella. Much, _much_ more!" God, I was still shocked at this whole situation.

Bella wanted to give back what I gave to her. . . Fuck, this was going to be a fun time!

"Oh", Bella muttered, looking down, trying to cover her body with her hands.

Nice try, but it's not gonna happen for ye', love.

I coughed a laugh.

"There's no point in hiding yourself now, Bella. I've seen" -

"So... If I _had_ wanted to do..._ that_... with you... You would have turned me down?"

Her question surprised me. What made her get the idea that I didn't want to fuck her? I would - _any day!_

"I never said that", I murmured, softly, looking deep into her eyes. There was nowhere else good enough to look.

"Well, it seems to be that way. Obviously I'm not good enough"-

"Hey, I did _not_ mean it in that way! And if it helps, you're body has been the best body that has ever been on me" and I winked, trying to get her laughing again.

Bella smiled, a little smile and sighed.

"So, there have been alot of bodies on you"

It wasn't a question, just a statement of fact. _Grr._

"Well, I wouldn't say it like _that_", I said, turning away from her, suddenly feeling exposed, in some ways more than others.

Fuck, I was sweating. _Stupid sun_... _Yeah, its the sun that has you sweating bullets_.

"Just tell me, Edward. I wont judge", Bella smiled.

Trying to give me her word, I suppose.

"I didn't think you would judge me, Bella. But, I will tell you, anyways, since you're gonna pry it out of me"

Bella bit her lip, blushing again, getting me hard as fuck.

God, would I ever see her as a normal girl? Nope, definitely not! I sighed.

"Well, yes, you are right, Bella - for most parts" I began getting myself more comfortable, seeing as Bella was trying to do the same, but you could see she was still embarrassed.

I grinned.

"Though, I have had my fair share of woman in the past, they have _never_ been on top"

Bella giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Such the masochist. You always have to be the one in charge, dont you? Always on _top_ of things"

I laughed once at her shitty joke.

Seeing how much fun she was having, getting on the details on my sex life, gave me an idea. It was her turn now.

"How about you? I bet you have had many men falling at you're feet, eh?" I questioned, pulling out a can of Coke.

Fuck, this sun was hot!

I opened the can, taking a long chug, until I spat it back out, coughing and spitting.

It was roasting hot!

"Argh, thats fucking horrible!" I yelled, rubbing a hand across my face, wiping the sweat off and the remains of the Coke.

"Yeah, maybe its because its freaking 102 degrees, or something like that", Bella explained, but I ignored her. I couldn't handle this kind of weather.

And did she know everything?

"What the fuck? - Never mind... And you didn't answer my question. Talk"

Bella looked uncomfortable again and rolled my eyes at her charade.

"Get the fuck, Bella. You dont pry shit out of me and then not tell me something in return. I thought you liked giving back", I teased, wiggling my brow, _trying_ to lighten the mood.

Bella scowling at me and I laughed.

"Well, if you _must_ know... I'm actaully a virgin", she whispered the last few words and I knew why.

She wasn't pretending. She was actaully embarrassed. But not about being in her nip in front of me, but because she was a virgin.

Well, fuck me hard. Bella a virgin. Impossible.

I stared at her for a while, still trying to see if she was lying. No traces of it anywhere. Wow.

"Will, you stop staring at me, please?" Bella pleaded.

I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"Bella, there is no way in hell that you are a virgin!" I said, my voice shaking.

What the fuck? _Why?_

Bella groaned, looking away. Would I ever have a simple conversation that didn't end up with her looking away or crying? Guess not.

"Well, I am. Though, it doesn't mean I haven't done stuff - because I have. Just... not with another person"

Well bend me over and spank me hard. My Bella has given _herself_ pleasure. This just keeps getting better and better.

_My Bella_?_ Where did that come from?_

I ignored the questions in my head and focused on Bella's face.

I tried to keep calm, but I couldn't hide the amusement.

I coughed. "Oh, I see. So what have you... how do I put it?... _Done_ with yourself?" I stiffined a laugh, though I didn't know why I was holding it in the first place.

I've jacked off plenty of times before. Many girls did it for me, aswell. Why did I find it difficult to digest that Bella has done the same? Well, not exactly the same. She has given herself pleasure. As have I. Why was I making a big deal out of it?

"I've... I'm not saying", Bella continued, blushing _again_.

Fuck, how many times does she blush in one day? Or was she red from the heat?

Shit, I forgot about the fact that we could get burnt from this God damned sun. Fuck, we had no sunscreen. Shit, fuck, fuckity fuck, fuck fuck.

"Okay, then I wont ask again", I said, my voice rushed. She needed to get out of the sun.

"Thanks", Bella whispered, sighing out with relief.

I moved around the raft, trying to find something that could protect her from the sun.

"Edward, what are you looking for?" Bella asked me and I ignored her.

Once again, all we had was our clothing.

They would be dry now, wouldn't they?

I picked up my shirt, touching and feeling every part of it. It will have to do.

"Okay, Bella, try and cover my shirt with every inch of you're body. It will make me very sad to see you're awesome body be hidden by my horrible shirt, but it has to happen"

Bella giggled, taking the shirt in her hands, trying to cover the top half of her body, along with her face and hair. I could imagine her hair burning on her head. Ouch!

I grabbed my trousers and made do with them, covering my dick with one end of the leg and my face with the other.

I heard Bella laugh again and thought that maybe she had seen me struggle and I smiled.

"Hey, Edward", she called after a moment of silence.

We couldn't see eachother, as our faces were covered, so we weren't exactly bothered to keep up a conversation. I hadn't slept in the last twenty four hours, so I wanted to get a little sleep. Bella kind of stopped that, now.

"Yeah, Bella?" I said, back.

What was she going to ask me now?

"I'm glad I got stuck in this mess with you. I would probably be dead right now, if it wasn't for you. So thanks."

I smiled and my heart swelled a little. It was weird how she got that reaction from me.

_Little bitch. _

But I didn't care. Bella was glad I had saved her. She was glad I was the one stuck with her on this raft.

"Thank you, Bella. That means alot, actually. I'm glad I got to see you naked"

"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" Bella chuckled and I joined in.

We were bonding... ish.

That had to count for something, right?

**Aww, a little Bella and Edward bonding. Everyone together say *awwww* Haha, hope you liked this chapter. This is it for today. Adios, until tomorrow :)** ***Kisses*, Meg, ****ϟ**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, what do we have here? Three updates in one night? Wowza! I'm not sure when Bella and Edward are actually gonna find land.. But we shall see, wont we? ;) I loved the response for the last chapter! Honestly, I didn't think Bella had it in her, either. It was just how the chapter played out ;D Haha, okay then, lets just get to it, yeah?**

**Hold onto you're seats people. We have a bit of history and some... 'shifting' coming up ;D You'll see ...**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended - obviously.**

***EPOV***

Bella and I stayed like that until we felt the chilly air surround us. We both felt the air changing and knew that we had to get up.

Bella had told me to get some sleep, and I did so, happily. I was so damn tired!

I got a few hours of sleep, I presumed.

I was woken, not by Bella and her cheerful self - which surprised me, a little, since she was never cheerful - but by the wind that swept the wayers.

Our clothes had dried, obviously and Bella finally got to dress. I pouted a little when she threw on her shirt. I was gonna miss the twins. I sighed.

"Shut up", Bella said, though you could see she was teasing me.

"I didn't say anything", I said, smirking, pulling on my trousers.

I didn't bother putting on my boxers. I rathered wearing pants without them. Dont ask why.

Bella asked, though. Of course she asked! When I told her I rathered go without, she had a million questions to add.

"Jesus, Bella, you talk too much!" I groaned, sitting up straight, Ugh, my back hurt.

You could feel the difference it made when I sat up. The raft was lowering, getting closer to the water.

Fuck, we better find land - and _soon_.

"I dont talk too much... I just have alot of questions", Bella argued, her chin pointed out.

I laughed once.

"Well, would you mind asking _normal_ questions? Instead of the one's involving my dick. If you're so curious about it, I can show you again"-

"Ha ha, you're so funny, mister", Bella growled and I chuckled.

"Oooh, I have a _normal_ question for you", she said, rather loudly. God, she was worse than Alice! Maybe I should introduce them once were free... _If_, Edward, _If were free_.

I shook my head, and smiled at Bella, bouncing up and down, which was making the raft slosh against the water.

_Oh, to be making that sound happen with Bella. Her body moving against mine..._

"Edward, are you there?" I heard Bella say.

I found that I wasn't looking at Bella anymore, but now staring off into space.

What the fuck? Was I daydreaming, or what?

"Uh, yeah", I cleared my throat. "So, what's the normal question you have for me?"

Bella rolled her eyes but spoke.

"Okay. What's you're full name?"

I scoffed.

"Thats the best you have? 'Whats my full name?' " and I laughed again.

"Just answer the question, Edward", Bella sighed, looking away from me.

I was pissing her off again. Huh, I thought we were bonding.

"Alright then. Well, my full name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen"

Bella nodded, letting the name sink into her memory. It wasn't that hard to remember. _'EAMC'_

"Hmm, so Edward is you're first name", Bella recited.

"No shit"

"And Anthony is you're middle name..."

_What was she getting at?_

"So, Mason and Cullen are...?"

Ohhh.

I sighed.

"You dont have to tell me if you dont want to. I was just trying to figure you out", Bella whispered to me.

"Its okay, Bella. Relax" I calmed her, moving into a more comfortable spot again. This fucking raft was a nightmare!

"My father, Edward Mason, who I was named after, ran out on my mother when she found out she was pregnant. My step father, Carlisle, a.k.a, Dr. _Cullen_, married my mother a few years later. Shockingly enough, they met in the hospital where I was born. 'Carlisle was working as a doctor at the time, but has now went and joined the air force"

I finished my shitty tale, looking into Bella's facinated eyes. She seemed intrigued by my story, which was weird. It wasn't interesting, at all.

Bella shook her head, as if trying to clear it.

"Edward, that must be horrible", she whispered, horrified.

What the fuck was she talking about?

"I meant about you're real father. Having been abandoned by someone.. who was a big part of you're life at the time!"

I shrugged.

"Its all good. And besides, I never knew him - He left before I ever could! I never knew much about him, but my Ma mentions him a couple of times. And by what she says, I dont think I _want_ to meet him. He fucked up my mother big time. Though, I never lost a father. Carlisle is amazing - as a dad and a husband. But when he left for the air force... It broke my Ma's heart."

Why was I telling her all of this? I never told anyone this before. I only ever told my best friend, Alice. It wasn't a secret or anything, I just never bothered to speak of it.

I didn't like talking about this shit, anyway. Too much memories. Too much damage in my life - well, in my mothers life - And I wasn't telling Bella all of this out of pure boredom, or to just.. talk. I wanted her to _know_ me. I wanted her to know everything that was good and everything that was fucked up in my life. I wanted to tell her about Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rose and more about my parents.

I also wanted to know more about Bella. Where she lived, if she had ever worked? I wanted to know about her parents, friends, schools - everything.

Though, I wanted her to know me ... I couldn't even explain it to myself!

Bella was smiling a cute, half smile, her beautiful brown eyes, soft.

I smiled back, touching her hand with mine, getting lost in the moment.

This wasn't just bonding, or getting to know one another, this was something different. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it...

What the fuck was going on?

"So, what about you?" I said, my voice hoarse, which was weird because I spoke for pretty decent amount of time!

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed again.

"Well, there isn't much to say. My full name, if you want to know, is Isabella Marie Swan. My parents were married shortly after I was born. I lived with them in Forks, until they got divorced when I was eight. I moved up to Seattle with my mom, though I still keep in contact with dad. I met Angela there, we were friends immediatly..."

I was glad Bella could talk more freely about her dead best friend. I wonder if she had been found at the crash yet...

"... I graduated, not wanting to go to college yet, since Angela and I were so keen on travelling together. And now, here I am", Bella finished, biting her awesome lip.

It had been a while since she had done that. Not that I had been counting, or anything...

"Here you are", I repeated, blowing air into my cheeks and letting it out slowly.

"Bella, how old are you?" I asked her, after a moment of silence.

"I'm nineteen. Why?" Bella replied, sounding confused.

Well, what do you know? We were the same age!

"You dont seem nineteen." I mused, staring at her perfect face.

"Hmm", Bella hummed.

I didn't know what to say anymore, so I just nodded.

I lay back down in the raft, looking up at the almost dark sky. It was still a little cold, but not too cold. We should be fine for another night. Hopefully.

Bella shuffled around a bit until she was laying next to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Do you think we'll ever be found, Edward?" she whispered, her breath tingling my skin. "Or are we doomed?"

I turned on my side, now facing her and she did the same.

"Bella, I would love to say that we will be found... But, I'm not sure, yet. But I will - I _will_ protect you. I swear to you, I will protect you. Thats the one thing I can promise. If we end up on this raft forever, then so be it. And I _will_ save you. I _will _rescue you. Dont worry about all of this. I'll figure something out"

I kissed her forehead, now worrying if I should've done so. She couldn't reject a little kiss like that, could she?

Bella pulled her arm up, toward me and I thought she was going to slap me again. But she just rested her palm against my cheek and smiled.

"Always the masochist", she murmured, and leaned towards me, pressing her lips to mine.

Her lips were soft and wet, moulding with mine.

Fuck was she really kissing me? Or was I dreaming of something, so hopless, so impossible!

Only, I wasn't dreaming, was I? This was real. All of this - everything that has happened was real. Fuck, she was actually kissing me. Isabella Marie Swan was fucking kissing me!

Wow.

Bella suddenly deeepend the kiss, her mouth opening so I could delve and explore with my tongue. God, she tasted perfect. I could taste the hint of Sprite off her tongue, and Im sure she could taste the same on mine.

We kissed. She kissed me. I kissed her.

Or for lack of a better word, '_shifted_' her.

Well, it was better than the English term '_snogged her'_, wasn't it?

Or maybe, _'made out'_ with her, was a better one.

No. Shifted did just fine, for me.

I moved until I was hovering over her, one hand on her waist, the other on her cheek.

The wind blew, so I couldn't be sure if it was us making the raft slosh in the water. I smiled against Bella's lips at the thought.

After, what seemed like forever, we broke apart, both breathing heavily.

A loud crack and punctured sound, made us both jump, making us both look up and over eachother's heads.

When I looked up, it was darker.

Fuck, we _had_ been kissing for a while.

But thats not what caught my attention.

It was a tree. Not just a tree, but hundreds of them. And sand. _Sand_.

"Bella, you might want to look behind you", I muttered, still trying to catch my breath.

Bella did as I said, gasping when she saw what I was seeing.

"Edward, are we?"- she began, but I cut her off.

"Bella, its an island. We found land"

Now, all we had to do was find people. It wasn't going to be that hard. Was it?

**Oh, look - They found land! *DoesHappyDance* Well, this is a great turn of avents now, isn't it ;) Haha, well, this is it for tonight. Now, if you excuse me, I must be getting to bed. It is 01:56 in the morning here in Ireland and I have to get up early in the morning. Adios, until tomorrow :) ** ***Kisses*, Meg, ****ϟ**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I know I did :) Anywhoo, there may only be one update today... Not sure about tonight. Keep an eye out for it ;) If not.. well, you did get three chapters yesturday, right? So lets get to it :)**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended - obviously.**

***BPOV***

Edward climbed over my body, pulling himself out of the raft and into the shallow water. I didn't move, though. I was too shocked over the fact that we had found land. We actually found land! God, I felt like doing a happy dance, but I knew that we had to work some other things out.

Ugh, I need to pee.

I was surprised I could hold it in for that long. We had been stranded in the water for over two days. I didn't pee myself - not even once! Yay me.

When I finally got my legs to move, I was standing beside Edward, looking up at the tall trees on the island. Palm trees swayed in the wind, and I could see the coconuts hanging from the branches. Maybe there was some more food here. Some edible plants or some fruit.

Edward left my side, suddenly, walking towards the jungle.

"Edward, what are you?" -

"Hang on, Bella, I'll be back in a minute", Edward said.

"Try and pull in that shitty raft while I'm gone, yeah?"

And he dissapeard between the bushes and trees.

I looked around me for a moment, debating wether or not to go after him, or just stay and do what he said. I knew he would get pissed off at me if I followed, so I stayed there, waiting for him to return.

I tried to pull the raft in, but it was shockingly difficult. The stupid thing was stuck in the sandy water.

When I sat down on the sand, giving up on trying to get the raft in, I heard Edward come up from behind me.

"I thought I asked you to pull that thing in?" he groaned, and I turned to look at him.

He was carrying some wood, well, the bark from trees, and some rock.

How the fuck did he get that? I knew he wasn't _that_ strong. He couldn't break off that hard and large piece of wood from a fucking _tree_!

"I.. I tried, it was hard for me", I stuttered, still shocked.

Man, he was hot.

Edward droppped the things he was carrying, moving passed me and towards the raft.

He pulled it in with one swift movement.

_"Show off"_, I muttered, though he did not hear.

Edward smirked, winking in my direction as he took the small rashions of food and soda's from the raft. That reminded me.

"Uh, Edward, I have to pee", I said, blushing.

_God, Bella._

"Well go, then", Edward replied, still working over the raft.

"Um, _where_?" I asked, bewildered.

"Seriously, Bella, theres over a thousand bushes here, just waiting to get pissed on. Go find one that suits you", Edward growled, turning to glare at me.

God, does he get angry at everything I say, or what?

"Jeez, you dont have to get all pissed" -

"Actually, I do, Bella. Because you're so stupid that you cant"-

"Oh, get a life! I'll just go and _piss_ on the nearest bush, will I?" I yelled back, walking off towards the jungle.

"Yeah, you go do that, Bella. And while you're at it, do a piss for me, too."

"Fuck you!" I screamed, storming off the beach, now in between the trees.

When I was in deep enough, I dropped to the ground, breathing heavily, giving up on finding the _perfect bush_.

Ugh, he was horrible. Why was it, that everytime something went right, he got all angry and ruined the whole thing?

His mood swings were giving me whip lash.

I sighed, getting up off the cold ground, and looked for a bush. I was about to burst in my underwear!

When I found a bush, and did my business, I stayed there for a couple of more minutes. I wanted to give Edward time to cool down after his little outburst, before I went back and started him up again.

It was literally pitch black here in the jungle and I was kind of scared. It wasn't like anyone lived on the island. It just looked like a piece of sand in the water, it was that small. I wondered how long it would take for me to walk around the island. I'm guessing, not that long.

When I walked again, through the dark, only seeing the silhouette of the trees and bushes, until my face got wrapped around in an invisible spiders web.

I screamed at the shock, spinning and swirling on the spot, until I tripped over - what seemed like, a rock - and hit my head off a tree.

The last thing I thought was _'ouch, that hurt'_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I woke for a start, feeling a sharp pain flow through my head. Man, that was sore!

I tried to remember what the hell had happend. I knew I hit my head, but I didn't know what caused it.

I blinked a couple of times, letting my eyes readjust to the light. It wasn't dark anymore. It must be morning.

Shit, how long was I asleep - or unconcious?

I moved a little, realising I had been laying down - no shit - and sat up, shaking my head.

Ouch!

"Hey", I heard Edward say. I looked around, searching for him, until I found him sitting across from me, near the ocean. I also noticed that he was topless. Wowza!

"Uh, hi", he looked uncomfortable, which was unusual for him.

Did he still think I was angry at him for last night?

"Are you okay, Bella. You're head was pretty fucked up when I found you", Edward explained, moving closer to me.

My heart rate picked up. Why did I always have that reaction whenever he moved close to me? If only I knew...

"I'm fine, now. How did you find me?" I asked, my voice high pitched and squeaky.

Ugh, I was so embarrassing, sometimes!

"I heard you scream", Edward laughed once, rolling his eyes at me.

"I found you lying, unconcious on the ground with a bleedin' spiders web wrapped around you're face"

I giggled, blushing again. Yep, definitely embarrassing.

"Sorry, I just dont like spiders", I muttered and Edward smiled softly, sitting next to me.

I heard something crackling near by and saw a fire near the waters edge, a mile away from us. It was dying down.

Why was it far away?

"Thats understanable, Bella", Edward began, looking me in the eye.

"I dont like spiders, either"

I smiled, biting my bottom lip. Fuck, he was beautiful. So, so beautiful.

I wanted to kiss him again, but I was worried in what he would think.

Lucky for me, I didn't have to, because Edward's lips were suddenly on mine, moving softly, but somewhat, urgently.

_Such a great kisser. Was he good at everything? I hope so!_

Edward and I moved a little, so we were back laying on the sand again. It was actually comfortable, to say the least. And Edwards kiss made it better, at least.

I was starting to get lightheaded when Edwards tongue entered my mouth, deepening the kiss, and I tilted my head to the side, giving him better access.

Damn it, I had to pee again! Hold it, Bella. Hold it in...

Edward pulled away, then. Both of us were breathing heavily, but I wanted more. I wanted all of him. Ugh, I sounded like a inexperienced teenager, for which, I kinda' was. Whatever.

I pulled his lips to mine again, but after a short while, Edward pulled away.

"Hold on for a while, Bella. We shouldn't do this now", he gasped, trying to catch his breath again.

"Why?" I pouted, my bottom lip jutting out in dissapointment. He smirked.

"Well, Bella, for one thing", he began, getting to his feet once more.

"You're head is probably still sore and I still dont know if you have a concussion yet. I know, I shouldn't have let you slept, but you were already unconcious. Secondly, I _do_ want you. I want to do _that_ with you. But, Im pretty sure I will give you an cerebral aneurysm for when I'm through with you", he winked and walked away, towards the dead fire.

Just when my heart was beginning to slow, it picked right back up again. Damn, you, Cullen and you're words.

"Huh, can you get an aneurysm from having sex?" I called after him, smiling to myself.

"I dont know, actaully", Edward called back, turning to smirk at me.

"But we will find out soon enough"

**Well, I know I wouldn't mind getting an aneurysm in **that** way. Especially with Edward ;) Haha, this is it for today, Im afraid. *Sniffles* I'll see you guys tomorrow, then! *Kisses*, Meg, ****ϟ**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, sorry sorry! I haven't updated all day today! What is up with that? I guess life has caught up with me... Now, I sound all doom and gloom. Haha, Oh, but I have one little thing to say to my readers...I LOVE YOU 3 *giggles* Honestly, people, you are great! :)**

**There will be an update tomorrow, I promise you! xD**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended - obviously.**

**This sorty is un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes. :P**

***EPOV***

I was getting fucking sick of this island already.

We were here for over a week and weren't really making much progress.

I tried my best to find some food on the island, other than the shitty food I saved from the crash. We had coconuts. _Yay._ And yes, I am being sarcastic.

I also made a little hut. It had rained alot over the past week and we needed shelter, that wasn't the trees in the jungle.

Bella appreciated it alot when I made a makeshift mattress. She had been moaning about not having something comfortable to sleep on in the night.

During the day, I would go hunting in the jungle - looking for _something_ edible to eat, while Bella stayed back on the beach, taking care of herself. Washing herself in the water -screaming her head off at me whenever I got a peak of her naked in the shallow water - and trying to do other stuff with her time. She tried to weave alot of things from a net I found by the waterfall, on the north side of the island, so I'm guessing someone had been here before. I didn't tell her where I found the net, though. I wanted it to be a surprise for when I showed her tomorrow morning. Yes, I'm cheesy like that.

Bella was trying her best with the weaving, trying to make a piece of clothing for herself, getting sick of wearing the same thing over and over again. She was trying to be happy - for me, at least - but you could see she was suffering.

It wasn't like I didn't feel the same way, it was just that, I knew we had to cope with what we had, for now.

The rocks on the island were fantastic. I even made weapons out of them for hunting and stuff!

When I walked back to the beach, after another day of hunting, I heard Bella scream. It wasn't the first time she had screamed since hitting her head. She had screamed at little things since we got here. Spiders, flies, crabs...

But this time it was different.

I was surprisingly attuned to Bella's scream. I knew whether it was serious or not by her tone. This one was serious.

I ran through the remaining trees, searching for her, calling out her name.

I saw her then, thrashing around in the water, screaming at the top of her lungs and I ran.

The fucking water was slowing me down, and Bella was pretty far out.

If a shark was attacking her, I swear to -

"_OUCH!"_ Bella screeched and I dived in once the water was deep enough, my legs dragged if I still ran.

"Bella, what is it?" I yelled, once my head was over the surface of the water, stinging my eyes.

I looked down, trying to give her a _little_ privacy as she _was_ naked. And then I saw blood.

"Fuck, Bella", I whispered, sweeping her up in my arms, carrying her back to the beach.

Whatever the fuck had happend while I was gone, was not good. Obviously.

When we got to the beach, I lay Bella inside the hut, ignoring her when she told me to go away.

"Not likely, Bella. What happend?" I demanded, taking my shirt off and wrapping her up in it, wiping the water off her body.

God, was my dick always gonna get hard whenever I saw her naked? Fuck sake!

I could see where the blood was coming from. Her leg was cut. Not deep, but it still looked sore. Of course.

"Bella, what the fuck happend to you?" I asked her, rubbing her cheek, softly.

"I... there was a freaking.. what are they called? Crabs! There was alot of crabs!" Bella stuttered, shaking her head, sqeezing her eyes shut.

Is she for fuckin' real?

"Crabs, Bella. Fucking crabs?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Edward, it fucking hurt! There were hundreds of them! Well, not hundreds, but alot! - Anyway, they were big fucking things! Horrible looking things - and they clung to my skin. I flung them off my arms but they latched on to my leg. Fuck, it hurts!" Bella moaned, breathing heavily.

"Okay, relax, Bella, breathe", I told her, sqeezing her hand, rubbing more roughly against her cheek.

I looked around the hut, searching for something to help her - something that could at least _attempt_ to help - fuck, it was times like these that I just wanted to take all my anger out on something. Shit, why do I keep thinking the word 'something'?

"Argh, Bella, I dont know what to do! Tell me what to do", I said, pulling my hands through my hair, in desperation.

"Edward, I dont know, just..." Bella opened her eyes again, staring.

I didn't know what to say, or what to do. All I knew was that I wanted to help her. I _needed_ to help her!

I growled, pulling my shirt back off Bella's naked body, ingnoring her screams to put it back on, and tore a long piece of fabric off, wrapping it around her wound, trying not to get upset as she winced against the pain.

"Im sorry, Bella. There's is nothing more I can do", I groaned, rubbing her face again, kissing her forehead.

We had grown to get comfortable to physical contact, and we had been planning on doing some things when the week was finally done, but seeing that Bella has been injured - again - I didn't see that happening.

"Dont be sorry, Edward. Come on, it's not like you can do anything about it. Theres nothing on this island that can heal it any faster", Bella smiled, kissing my lips, chastely.

"You've saved me time and time again. I should try and be more careful - for both of our sakes.

I laughed once, leaning my forehead to hers.

"I dont mind saving you all the time. I'm actually starting to like it"

Bella was the one to laugh now and I thought I _heard_ her eyes roll.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" she asked, playfully and I smiled.

"Well, you always get angry when you're hurt. I kind of get turned on by that. You're hot when you're angry"

"Is that so?" Bella said, pulling back to look at me, properly and I nodded.

"Hmm. I'm not sure what to think of that", she murmured, her hadns roaming over my bare chest.

"I think you like it, Bella. You like that I get turned on by that"

"Right"

"Ha ha"

"Whatever"

**I know, not my best work! Oh well, I'm kinda nervous about going on vacation. Stupid planes. Grr! There shall be one more update tomorrow before I leave. *Sniffles* Until then.*Kisses*, Meg, ****ϟ**


	11. Chapter 11

**Crap, I'm late for updating! Sorry 3 Though, you cant blame me - And this is my last update for a WHOLE FREAKING WEEK! #No! *Sniffles* I will miss you all dearly 3 Well, I better give you guys something to keep you going for a week, huh? ;D Lets get to it then.**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended-obviously.**

***BPOV***

It had been almost another week since my so called 'crab attack' and my leg wasn't that bad. It took a while for it to stop bleeding and over two or three days to scar, until I picked at the scab and peel it away. I didn't wash for that amount of time, scared that the stupid creatures would attack again. Edward had tried to catch some for me. Telling me we would eat them and watch _them_ suffer what they did to me. I told him not to worry about it. I didn't want to eat what had tried to hurt me - though, the crabs didn't really.

Watching Edward fish was the funniest thing I had seen in a long time.

he had took the raft out farther in the ocean, knowing that he wouldn't find any near the shore and dived in. Seeing him from a distance, thrashing around in the water, growling and swearing, gripping a spear in his hand that he had made from the rock here on the island, was hilarious. I had giggled alot.

He would go under the surface for over - what felt like, years - and would rise up again, choking and coughing, screaming that he had caught yet, another fish. Well, at least I thought he was screaming. I couldn't hear him from that far out.

I was kind of scared for him, though. He went out naked, saying that he didn't want to wet and ruin the only clothing he had. I warned him about the stupid crabs that creeped below the surface, and warned him about sharks, too. We didn't know what was lurking beneath him. I was shit scared!

Edward caught a few crabs, and I turned them away, ignoring the rumbling in my stomach. I already told him no.

He cooked the fish he caught over the fire he made every night before we went to sleep and rebuilt in the morning. Edward used branches from trees, creating a spit to stick the fish on. You know, the things they used back in the Stone Age, or something like that. I was never good in my history classes...

The cans of soda were gone, but Edward had started this awesome fresh water... basin... thingy.

He had broken up a large boulder. _Trying_ to, at least. He broke up what he could with other large fragments of stone, creating a sort of bowl shape. Then he would place it under a large tree, using the gigantic leaves as a sort of... spoon.

It had rained alot, so whenever it did, the basin would pick up the rain, by roling down the leaves and branches. I thought it was very smart.

Edward had also collected some sea water, trying heat it over the fire, attempting to convert it to fresh water. But, with no pot or pan, it didn't exactly turn out according to plan.

When my leg was good enough, and I got over my stupid fear of crabs, I decided to take a _bath_ in the ocean, as I always did before the shitty accident.

Edward had said goodbye only moments before I woke this morning. He had kissed my cheek, telling me that fresh fish was caught and that it was cooking right this moment. He promed, that when he returned, he would have a surprise waiting for me. I smiled, not helping myself and waved goodbye.

I smiled at the memory, excited for what surprise awaited. It would have to be some other source of food, or something. What else could it be?

I stripped free of my clothes, really getting sick of them, and stepped into the water. When I first came to the island, I was afraid someone would come by in the water, by boat, and see me naked. Now, it seemed stupid. No one would come - unless a miracle was bound to happen.

Goose bumps rose on my skin, as my feet made contact with the roasting hot water. The sun wasn't shining right this moment. It had gone behind a cloud - but, God, it was still hot! I sank lower into the water, trying to get used to it and tilted my head back, wetting it.

I rubbed my arms and legs, feeling the hair growing. God, I wish I could shave my poor legs! I felt like fucking Big Foot! I lifted my arms, seeing that my armpits were worse. Gah!

I groaned, thinking of what to do. I didn't feel cleaner when I _tried_ to wash myself, I only felt worse - dirtier!

I sighed, looking down through the clear blue water, trying to make out any crabs of some sort.

Nope, all clear.

"There isn't any crabs, Bella", I heard him murmur, softly.

I jumped a little when I felt him wrap his arms around my waist from behind, resting his chin on my wet hair.

"God, you scared me, Edward", I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. You just look so good from behind, Bella", Edward replied, kissing my hair and I blushed. For many reasons. For one I was naked. Second... Well - I was naked! And from the way I felt Edward press against my back, so was he.

I turned around to face him, checking if my guess was correct. Wow. I guess I was right.

"Uh..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say or do.

"Yes?" Edward smirked, looking down in between us and I forced myself not to copy. Do not look down. Do not look down...

"So", I cleared my throat. "What is the big surprise?" I said, finally thinking of something to say.

Edward grinned. "Well, once you're done here, I will go and take you to it"

_Take me to it?_

I nodded. "Okay, I'm done here"

Edward chuckled, nodding, too, pulling my with him from the water.

Once were were dry and dressed again, Edward headed into the jungle, with me trailing behind him.

What was the big surprise?

We walked for a long time.

When Edward finally stopped in front of me, turning and grinning broadly.

"Alright, are you ready, Bella?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Okay, Bella, this is it" and he pushed my on through the last remaining trees.

"My God", I whispered, my eyes growing wide.

"What is this place?"

"I dont know actually. I foudn it a few days ago, and thought you would like to see it. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Edward explained, taking my hand and leading me forward.

The clearing was open, mostly rocky, but still beautiful. Little wild flowers had grown on the outskirts of the jungle, making the place look even lovelier. A large gaping hole made of boulders and rocks was in the centre of the clearing, making a little pool that stood underneath a magnificant waterfall that rose to a great height. It looked incredible.

"Edward, this place is... How did you? - Wow!"

Edward laughed, pulling me close to him like he had in the ocean and my heart picked up speed.

"I'm glad you like it. This place is massive, I was surprised it even exists on an island this small"

I agreed with a sharp nod, reaching up to kiss his lips.

"I love it, Edward. Thank you for showing me"

Edward kissed me back, softly, murmuring words against my lips.

"This place was incomplete without you, Bella. You're much more beautiful"

I pulled away, rolling my eyes and walked towards the side of the rocky pool. I heard Edward follow.

"Do you want to test out this water, seeing if it's bathable?" he asked, running his hands through my still wet hair.

"Definitely", I said at once, pulling my top from over my head and heard him laugh again. I loved his laugh.

"Is it deep?"

"Yeah, it is. I had a little swim when I first discovered this place"

"Awesome!" and I jumped in, feeling the luke warm water against my skin. It was perfect.

Edward quickly followed after, making a loud splash as he dived. I giggled, splashing him back, sqealing with delight.

Edward suddenly grabbed me, pulling me against him, kissing me in earnest and I tried to catch my breath.

Gosh, he was a great kisser! Did I already say that once before? More like, a hundred times before. Oh well. It was true...

We kissed, trying to stay afloat, quickly sinking as the water was so deep. I smiled his lips.

I wondered what we looked like from the outside looking in? Kissing passionately under a water fall, on an island. We could have been on an expensive honeymoon, or something.

We broke apart, when we heard the rumbling sound from overhead, seeing the lightening flash across the sky, as rain began to fall.

"Great", I muttered, glaring at the sky.

"Ha, come on, Bella!" Edward said, lifting me from the pool, and I grabbed my clothes, not caring if they got wet.

I waited for him to follow, and we ran towards the shelter of the jungle.

I sat on the grass, watching him dress.

I had been thinking alot of his words from the first week of our arrival. On how he said he would give me an aneurysm on what he would do to me - how I would recieve pleasure from his hands, lips - _mouth_. And I really wanted it to happen. And, as he already knows, I would give something back...

Edward put his last piece of clothing on, while I just put on my t-shirt and panties, knowing that my jeans would stick to my wet legs _and_ knowing that I wanted him to do this, right here, right now.

We watched the dark clouds come together in the sky, wrapped in eachother's embrace.

Here goes nothing...

"Edward, remember what you said a few days ago?" I said after a moment of silence between us.

"I said alot of things, Bella. Please, give me specifics", Edward replied, trying to be sarcastic and I rolled my eyes.

"You know, last week was it? Our first days here, you said I would get an... aneurysm by what you were going to do with me. What did you mean by that?" I explained, my voice low, and blushed deeply.

Fuck, I wanted this to play out nice and smoothly. I had given this alot of thought since he left this morning.

Edward was silent for a long time, until the rain finally died down and all we could hear was the soft drizzling againt the trees. It was almost quiet.

"Would you like me to show you, Bella?" Edward said, finally and my breathing sped.

I could only nod, when he lay me down on my back, taking his place by my side, resting on his elbow.

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

"Are you sure, Bella?" he asked again. Oh, how sweet of him. He wanted to know if I really wanted to recieve pleasure from him.

_A hundred times yes, please!_

Though, I only nodded, and I seen Edward smile a little. That gave me a little courage. He wanted to do this, also.

I relaxed, when he raised his hand to my cheek, stroking gently. Then, he leaned in to kiss me.

As he did, his hands went to my waist, going lower, seeking out my panties, his fingers tugging at the band and I gasped against his lips.

"It's okay, Bella", Edward whispered against my lips, wiggling his fingers a little.

"Dont think, just feel" and I did.

When I nodded, singaling for him to go on. On he did. Edward pulled my panties down, removing his lips from mine, looking down and I was suddenly worried about what he would think.

I heard Edwards intake of breath and I looked up to see him smiling.

"Bella, you are incredible", he uttered, his hands trailing across my hipbone, making me shiver.

I closed my eyes, relaxing again, as I felt his hands move to my feet. Moving slowly back up, trailing across my legs, until they were at the inside of my thighs and I gasped again, feeling one of his fingers at my folds.

"God, Bella, you're so wet for me. You really want this, dont you?" Edward said, as though shocked.

"Uhuh!" I choked out, squirming to get closer to his touch.

Then, I felt one of his fingers slip inside and I whimpered a little, feeling it move inside and out.

I felt my body give way to his touch, until he had me rocking against his finger, calling out for him when he added another one. I was breathing heavily when I heard Edward mutter in my ear.

"Come for me, baby. I know you're there"

And come I did. Hard. I screamed out his name, as my musles clamped around his fingers, shaking and convulsing. Wowza!

I tried to calm my breaths as he pulled his fingers out from inside me and I opened my eyes, seeing him smirk. But not caring because that was fucking awesome!

"God, Edward that was... fuck!" and he chuckled.

"Well, what can I say?" -

"Dont say anything, just kiss me" I interupted pulling his lips to mine.

Fuck, I couldn't wait to have him properly inside of me!

It was a good thing I decided to go on birth control before I left for Ireland, because I knew we wouldn't find a condom here!

**So there you have it! What do you guys think? Did I give you something good for the week? Let me know, in reviews! I may not be able to reply for a while - but still! Have a greeat 'rest of the weekend' and I will see you next week! Pray that I dont end up stranded like these too when I get on my flight. Unless of course, Edward will be there to save me ;) Until next week! *Kisses*, Meg, ****ϟ**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guess what? IM ALIVE! Yaya ;D Haha! Though, I did have a panic attack and screamed at the flight attendants to let me off the plane, I still survived :D It was a fun holiday, actually. The weather was too hot for me. In the mid forty's, so it was. Okay, Im babbling now... Oh, and for those of you who asked, Bella has gotton the shot only a few days before leaving for Ireland, and she knows how long these things last. Also, sorry for the crappy, tinchy lemon. That chappy was rushed. I'll make up for it, I swear ;)**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended-obviously.**

***EPOV***

It had been exactly two days since I last saw Bella come.

Watching Bella come was fucking fantastic.

The way she called out my name, over and over again. How she tensed and shook around me. I couldn't help but smirk, because it was me who made her feel like this. _I_ made her react like this. _I_ made her scream _my_ name.

Yeah. Smirking was good. I just wish I had gotton it on record. So I could watch it all happen again. Though, I wouldn't mind doing it again. Again and again...

"Edward?"

Bella's voice pulled me from the memories; Bella and all her glory...

And I was brought back to the present.

Bella was laying next to me. Her head lay against the nook of my shoulder, her hands wrapped around my waist. God, she was beautiful.

It was weird how every time I looked at her, I was stunned into silence by her beauty. She had such a hold on me...

"Why are you smiling? Or smirking, should I say", Bella questioned, sitting up to get a better look at me.

I was smiling? Well, memories like that _would_ have you smiling...

"Nothing, I was just thinking of you", I assured her, trying to contain my growing smile.

"I hope it was something good", Bella warned, her eyebrows pulling together.

I laughed once.

"Yes, Bella, it was good thoughts. You enjoyed them alot, too" -

"Edward!" Bella groaned, hitting me in the arm, trying to pull away from me, but I just pulled her back. I knew she was giggling by the movements her body made.

Fuck, I was hard again...

"Relax, I'm only buzzing off you"- I tried to say but my lips were suddenly very busy.

Bella was on top of me, straddling my hips, moving her lips against mine, urgently. We stayed like that. Not moving, barely breathing. We just lay there and kissed.

Fucking hell, I loved -

_No! Do _not _say the 'L' word, Edward!_

I screamed mentally at myself.

I couldn't say the 'L' word. It didn't fit the situation. I barely knew Bella. She barely knew me. End of story.

_Its never too late to learn_...

I sighed against Bella's lips, pulling away from her, gasping for air. I honestly dont know how I managed to sigh with lack of oxygen. Shit, this woman was going to be the death of me, I swear.

When I pulled away, dragging Bella off me and standing up quickly, I heard Bella copy my movements.

"Edward, whats wrong?" She called after me, as I left the hut and went to rebuild the fire, looking for something to do, wanting to clear my head.

We needed more wood for this fire.

I didn't answer Bella, though. And I should have known I would have pissed her off further.

"Edward, answer me, God damn it!" she yelled at me, still standing at the entrance of the hut. But I didn't answer.

"Fine! What the fuck ever, Edward!" Bella moaned, and I didn't hear her voice again.

When the fire was built, I sat down next to it and buried my head in my hands.

What the fuck was wrong with me? I obviously didn't... _love_ Bella. I didn't feel that strongly at all. I know I didn't!

She got on my nerves every fucking minute of the day, though I wouldn't have it any other way. She would make up for it, either with a kiss or with the soft touches of her hands on my body. Fuck, maybe she would even give me a hand job in return for what I gave her. Jesus, imagine if she did...

_Focus, Edward!_

I shook my head, trying to clear it and returned my thoughts to Bella. I was pretty sure I pissed Bella off aswell. I was grouchy most of the time; mostly complaining about the lack of variety of food we had on the island, but still! I made up for it, too, though. I'm not even going to think of the ways in which I do, because that wouldn't be great for the whole, 'clearing my head' process.

I shook my head again and thought through my options:

I could fuck Bella. Easy, fun, no srtings attatched. We could act like a couple here until we ever - _If_ we ever got off the island. Then, I would say my goodbyes and head for Ireland like I had planned to do from the start.

But I couldn't bring myself to do so. I couldn't leave Bella like that. Not after everything that has happend with us both. She lost her best friend. She was supposed to go travelling Europe. Did she even have a home to return to?

I groaned, kicking the sand, but it did jack shit for my frustration.

It was times like these when I just wanted a fucking cigarette. I didn't smoke, though. Only the occasional times, when I was pissed off or angry; times like these.

What the fuck was I supposed to do now?

I took my head from my hands and stood, looking across the clear blue water, squinting against the sunlight.

Was Bella still angry with me?

"Edward?"

I swung around, acting on instict, as I didn't hear anyone approach until I heard that voice. I should have fucking known who it was.

My hand swung around, until it hit something warm, squishy, but still hard.

And then I realised two things:

One, it was flesh. A cheek?

Two, it was Bella.

I heard a cry escape her lips.

"FUCK!"

Bella fell to the sandy ground, holding her hand against her face. Yes, cheek it was.

"Bella, are you? - Im so sorry!" -

I crouched down, trying to pull her nearer, looking at her cheek, until she pushed my away.

"Dont fucking touch me, Edward Cullen!" she blubbered, her voice muffled as she could barely speak.

Fuck, was her lip bleeding too?

"Bella, I" -

"DONT!"

And she was gone. Running back towards the hut, grabbing a piece of clothing, and running off into the jungle; heading towards the waterfall, I guessed.

I wanted to fun after her, but I couldn't get my legs to move.

I hit her. Bella. My Bella. I hit my Bella.

Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...

I sure wasn't going to be forgiven this time.

**Edward you dunce! Ugh, sorry about that people. He just never learns, does he? Well, no lemons in this chappy, sorry about that. But Im literally dead writing this. Sleep deprived, what? :( haha. Im going to start with the whole 'every second day update' thing now, since everything is starting back up again. School and what do you have it. I'm gonna go unpack now, since I've been putting it off since I hit the Irish shores... Adios, until two days :)*Kisses*, Meg, ****ϟ**


	13. Chapter 13

**Had a great nights sleep in my own bed, last night. Cant wait to do it all again tonight :) Haha. Nothing to say really... Thanks for reviewing, I guess? ;) Oh, and you're in for a treat now... Wondering what Im talking about? You'll have to read on so xD**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended-obviously.**

**This is un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.**

***BPOV***

Getting that punch in the face fucking hurt! Like, really fucking hurt! I fell to the fucking ground it was that hard. I tried to comprehend the words Edward was saying, but I couldn't listen. Not anymore. I think I yelled at him for a bit before I realised that I was now storming off into the jungle.

Was I bleeding? Bruised? I freaking hope not.

I stopped walking when I heard the waterfall from nearby and dropped onto my ass, trying not to wince at the added pain.

I had taken Edwards boxers from the hut on my way here -since he never wore them anyways- and used it as a sort of bandage or ice pack for my face. I crawled towards the edge of the pool and dripped the boxers into the water, shaking and sqeezing the water from the fabric making it more damp than soaked.

I pressed Edwards underwear to my cheek, wincing again at the stinging sensations that flowed from my cheek and down my jaw. Jesus, that hurt!

I groaned, exasperated and pulled the damp underwear from my face and checked it out. No blood. Well, that was one victory. Yay.

I dabbed my index finger against my lips and felt the wet moisture of blood there and I sighed. Did he even hit me there? I wet the boxers again, placing it against my face, as if it was going to stop the swelling or bruising. Nice try, Bella.

I lay down, looking up at the morning sky and trees, thinking of what I was going to do when I got back.

Edward must be berating himself like he always did whenever he did something wrong. He always got mad at himself for making _me_ mad. Though, he always made up for it afterwards, I didn't think he could this time. This was just... wow. He hit me. As in, actaully hit me! Wow again.

Why the hell would he do that? I couldn't have annoyed him _that_ much. He seemed defensive when I first approached him. Did he think of me as an intruder? Did he not recognise my voice?

I didn't even give him a chance to explain himself.

_Why should you_?

I argued with myself in my head.

_He freaking punched you in the face. Thats all you need to know!_

I groaned again, dabbing and dunking the boxers in the water over and over again. I started to notice the time when the sky began to darken. How long had I been here?

Wouldn't Edward come and search for me if I was gone that long? _Apparently not._

Jerk.

I rose to my feet and made my way back to Edward.

...

I found him where I had left him; still sitting at the fire, his head in his hands. When he heard me approach, he stood, his expression pained.

I ignored him when he asked where I had been. He obviously didn't plan on saying sorry to me and I tried not to care. Once again; jerk.

I glared at him as I walked into hut and lay down on our makeshift bed. It was times like these when I wanted my own room. Ugh!

My stomach grumbled and I took a deep breath, torn on whether or not to go out and cook something for us both. I didn't want to get up, though. And I didn't want to face him out there.

Why was I so nervous? And shouldn't _he_ be offering to do things _for me_?

I smashed my teeth together, stood up and marched outside to where he stood. Once again, at the fire. Did he ever move at all?

I walked until I stood a few feet away from him, and my hand gripped the wet underwear against my face. It didn't hurt at all. Another yay?

Edward cleared his throat.

"Eh, I cooked some fish for you", he said, looking over at the fire, where the spit layed.

"Im not sure you would want it now. Its cold. I was going to come and find you, but I guessed you wouldn't want to see..." and he trailed off, his eyes full of sadness and regret. The picture made my heart wrench.

_Focus Bella. He was a dick to you. Dont let him down so easily._

I nodded once to him and made my way over to the spit, picking up the now cooked fish and tried to heat it up again. Edward helped, but I pushed him away after a while.

When the fish was heated enough, I cut off the unwanted parts with Edwards knife and began to eat.

Edward moved to his spot by the fire and looked out into the sea.

Silence enveloped us.

When I was done, I tossed the bones and what have you to the side, thinking of something to pass the time. I didn't want to sleep, knowing that I would have to lay beside Edward in that bed. No, I didn't want that right now.

My cheek wasn't sore anymore, but I knew a bruise would be forming. I tried not to think about that part. The stinging had gone from my lip a while ago. I could lick and touch it without wincing.

I removed the boxers and lay them down to dry in the sand. When I looked up, Edward was suddenly standing over me. I didn't even hear him approach. I didn't even _see_ him.

Edward crouched down and pulled me up by the hand, pulling me closer to him until I could feel his breath on my face. I was dizzy at once.

"Edward, you scared me", I whispered, my voice feeble.

I blinked a couple of times, trying to clear the haziness but it only made it worse.

"Thats what happend with me", Edward began, tugging on a piece of my shirt.

My skin tingled where he touched.

"I didn't hear you come up behind me. And when you said my name, it was like you were a different person. I didn't recognise you're voice. I acted on instict, Bella. You have to believe that. Im so, so, _so_ sorry that I hurt you. But you have to forgive me. I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you again. I'll do whatever I can, Bella. You just have to tell me you forgive me. I'll be better, I swear - On my dog, Bear's grave, I'll be better to you. Please say you forgive me"

Edward surprised me by getting down on his knees in front of me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing his head against my stomach. Deep, heavy breaths blew down to my intimate spot. I shivered.

Fuck, I wanted him. Right here. Right now. _Fuck_!

So much for not letting him off the hook.

***EPOV***

It wasn't like me to grovel on my knees. I never did that. Ever. But with Bella it was different. She had to forgive me. It wasn't the best apology, but I did my best. I was a work in progress.

So it surprised me when I heard her groan and wiggle against me. What was wrong with her? Oh shit, she doesn't forgive me. Oh fuck. Fuck!

"Edward", Bella whimpered, her voice low but sqeaky.

I moved my head to look up at her face.

Did I mention how much I thought she was beautiful?

"Yes, Bella?" I asked, worried.

"I..." her voice trailed off and she groaned.

Wait a second. I know that look...

Jesus, Mary, Mother of God, she wants me. Bella Swan wants me to fuck the shit out of her. Well, I dont mind if I do.

I hopped up off the ground, just in time to catch the look in Bella's eyes before she pounced on me, her lips touching mine. Her eyes were hungry. I could imagine how mine looked.

Bella's lips were fucking incredible. So soft, so warm. Perfect.

I wondered if her lip hurt. But, by the way she was acting now, it didn't seem to be. Victory for me.

I wrapped my arms around waist, pulling her close. As if I wasn't close enough!

Bella was panting when I broke away, kissing down her jaw on her good side. She tasted great. I could only hope she tasted the same down there...

"Bella", I said, moving my lips to her neck, sucking and marking her. Yeah, she was mine now.

"Uhuh?" Bella gasped and I couldn't help but smile. I got such a reaction from her.

"Tell me you forgive me", I said, pulling away from her sexy neck and looked her fully in the face.

"What?" Bella asked, eyebrows pushing together.

"Tell me you forgive me, Bella", I repeated, backing up and away from her.

I kind of wanted to tease her. Being the prick, I was.

"I already do forgive you - now, come here" -

"I want to hear you say it", I cut her off, smirking.

_Stop Edward. Stop this now!_

But I couldn't.

"Tell me you forgive me or were not doing this"

_Shit. Fuck. Fuckity fuck. Shit!_

Bella stared at me for a while, her expression still confused, until she finally spoke.

"You think I want you that much?" She said, raising her eyebrows and the playful look came on her face.

Thank fuck.

I scoffed, moving back towards her.

"Oh, I know you want me that much. I can see it in you're eyes. You want me _bad_", and I rested one hand on her hip, pulling her a little closer, until the bottom half of her body was pressing against my growing erection. I wanted her that bad, too.

"I know you picture what it would be like, Bella", I began, kissing her softly on the cheek, moving the kisses up and down her face, careful that it wasn't her bad side. Shit, that would be bad.

"You imagine yourself, naked underneath me, writhing and calling out my name as I thrust into you, swift and _hard_"

Bella whimpered again and I smirked as I always did. This was going well.

"You imagine the feelings, the pleasure I could give you. Better than the one's you revieved my my touch. It would be so much better with all of me, Bella. So so much better.

"I would be slow. There isn't any rushing, when it comes to this, Bella. Slow and easy does it. I know you think of this. I know you dream of me. I bet you're wet right now. Are you wet, Bella?"

Bella head bobbed up and down, nodding, biting her lip, sqeezing her eyes shut. I wondered if I could make her come with my words? Only one way to find out...

"Yeah, I bet you are. I can just imagine the taste of you, Bella. You're so sweet. Like fucking candy canes at Christmas, so you are. Fuck, I can already taste you... You imagine that, too, dont you? You imagine me down there. You will get you're wish, Bella. You're gonna think you're dreaming about me licking you"

Bella pushed against my crotche and cried out, calling out to the sky.

I buckled my knees until we were laying on the sand, and Bella wrapped herself around me.

"It would be great, Bella. You'd be really in for a treat. I'd lay you on you're back, get in between you're legs. I can make them spread..."

I licked my lips at the possibilites. So many things to do to her. So many things...

"Hickeys all over you're neck. Kisses all over you're body. And you know what, Bella?" I said, my cock throbbing. Fuck, I needed a release. Soon.

"What?" Bella whispered, rocking and pushing against me. _Trying _to get closer to me.

"You're gonna get it tonight, Bella. Tonight. The best you never had. Oh, but right now", I pulled myself out from underneath her and stood, readjusting my bulge.

"I need to find more food"

And I left Bella laying there, panting, clutching the sand, as I went off into the forest, looking for a good spot to jack off.

I wanted this to build up. Sexual tension and all that jazz. It would be worth the wait.

Trust me.

**You heard the man. It will be worth the wait. Was that alright, dears? ;D Sorry. I dont think this is a cliffie. Honestly, I dont :o This is it for tonight. And I had to get his dog, Bear into this. I just adore Robs adopted dog :) And dont worry. One big ass lemon is coming right up - as in, tomorrow. Until then, *Kisses*, Meg, ****ϟ**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm not going to say anything. Besides this. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended-obviously.**

**This is un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.**

***EPOV***

I didn't take long at all finding food. I even had time to jack off. Win for me!

The sky was officially black now. Stars covered every inch of the sky.

I brought back a couple of coconuts and caught some more fish. Bella sat and watched me fish. You could see she was really irritated. She even passed on supper, making excuses, saying that she just ate. My theory is, she's to keyed up for food. Her stomach was probably in knots in the condition I left her in. Even the way she looked at me while I ate showed how much she wanted me. I smiled as I ate.

I loved games. I loved keeping people waiting. I loved to tease. Deffinitely loved that.

So I wasn't surprised when I heard Bella's impatient voice from across the fire.

"I'm gonna go lay down, alright", she said, getting to her feet, stumbling in the process.

I smirked, finishing up eating.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be in, in a moment", and I gave her a wink. Of course, she blushed.

Bella noded and made her way into the hut. I couldn't wait to follow.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bella was laying on the makeshift mattress, her legs crossed at the ankles, moving them a few times. Fidgeting. She was nervous. Her trousers were gone, but she still wore underwear. I think I frowned at that. I wanted her naked. Nuff said.

"Hi", I whispered, taking one step closer to her and she arched straight up into a sitting position. I wanted to laugh, but I held it in. I didn't want her to be embarrassed aswell.

"Hey", she mumbled back, biting her lip. Could I do that for her? Please?

I knelt down on my knees, crawling in beside her on the mattress and lay down on my back. Bella sat there, staring at me, until she decided to copy my movements.

Once she lay down next to me, there was silence.

A flutter came in my stomach and my cock got hard.

Was I fucking nervous, now, or what?

I was used to this. Get the girl, flatter her, get her in bed. Get it in and get the fuck out.

But this was different. Bella was different. I didn't want this to just be a little thing. She was still a virgin, for crying out loud! No one has had her before now. This needed to be perfect. I was going to make her feel good. Awesome. Amazing.

I wasn't just a little fuck buddy, just here on this island for when Bella got bored - and vice versa.

I didn't want to just fuck her. I... I wanted to make love to her...

Fuck me, this was something new! -

"Edward?"

Bella's voice pulled me from my thoughts, and I looked down into her big brown eyes.

"Yeah?" I said, completely awe struck at her beauty. If I was hard before, this was a whole other level of hard. Fuck, she was stunning!

"Are you... I mean, are _we_.." she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Are we doing this, now?" Bella finally said.

Was she serious?

Bella sounded scared. Like, actually scared. What the _fuck_?

I turned over on my side, facing her properly and lifted one finger to her chin and her eyes shot open at once.

"Bella", I said, my voice serious. She stared at me and I went on.

"This isn't just.. a thing that happends. I want you to know that this is serious for me. You're a fucking virgin and this will be you're first time. _I_ will be you're first. Thats putting pressure on me" -

"You dont have to"-

"No", I cut her off, exasperated. Did she always have to interupt me.

"No, Bella, _you_ dont have to. I'm not going to force you. I cant hurt you again. I _wont_ hurt you again. Do you want to do this, Bella?" I asked.

Now _I_ was biting my bottom lip. I was so fucking nervous for her answer!

Bella stared up at me, seeming to be lost for words. Shit, did I say something wrong?

"Edward", she finally said, resting her upper body on her elbow, getting a good look at me.  
>"I want this, Edward. I want you. I've wanted this since the first time I layed eyes on you. I want you, and I want you <em>bad<em>"

Before I even had time to reply, her lips were on mine, moulding and shaping themselves with mine. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, tugging on my hair - which needed a haircut, badly - and I rolled until she lay on top of me.

When I deepend the kiss, Bella opened her mouth for me and my tongue delved inside, touching against hers. She tasted amazing. Did I mention that, too?

I rolled again until I hovered over her, this time, kissing her, roaming my hands all over her body. Bella grabbed my hand, suddenly and placed it on her breast and I gasped.

She really wanted this.

I released her mouth and spoke low in her ear.

"Take off you're top, Bella. I want to see you"

And Bella complied, pulling off her shirt and throwing it off to the other side of the hut. I smiled. Her breasts were fucking perfection. Perfectly shaped. Not like all the other girls I had been with.

_Stop thinking about the other girls, Edward. This is Bella here. Bella!_

My hands cupped Bella's breasts and I heard her moan. I moved my hands, kneading them and suddenly, I found that my mouth was on them now. I kissed her right breast, sucking her nipple into my mouth, making her cry out. My other hand roamed around her left tit, not wanting it to be lonely.

When I got my fill on her glorious breasts, I went back to kissing her lips.

"Edward", Bella gasped against my lips.

"Take off you're shirt, please"

I fucking loved that she said please.

I literally tore my shirt apart and threw the scraps away. Bella giggled.

"In a hurry?" she asked, her voice teasing.

"A little", I replied, grinning at her.

Bella stared me down, running her hands across my chest, down my stomach and all the way to my navel. She didn't stop there. Bella's hand pulled at my trousers and her hand slipped inside. Did she remember that I wasn't wearing boxers?

"Bella, stop!" I almost yellled and I snatched her hand away, almost cumming on the spot when her fingers touched me. Fuck, she was so soft and warm...

"What- why?" Bella asked, her bottom lip jutting out. She was pouting! Fucking hard as ever now...

"I..." Fuck, I could barely get out a coherent sentence with her.

"I.. This is about you tonight, Bella. All you. You're the one who is getting everything" I tried to explain. I wanted her to touch me. Lord help me, I did. But I wanted her to feel good tonoght. I would get my fill by just being inside her.

"That doesn't seem fair", Bella argued and I laughed.

"Yes it is, Bella. I'm all good here. All I want is to make _you_ feel good. I'm gonna make you scream when you come"

Bella whimpered again.

"Do you want to come, Bella?" I whispered, making my voice soft.

Bella nodded, viciuously and I grabbed at her pants at once.

"Bella, why are you're clothes still on? I want to rip this shit off with my teeth"

"Whats stopping you?" Bella asked, moving her head from side to side, lifting her hips up, as if trying to catch my attention. Im all over this, Bella. All over this.

I stared hungrily down at her and lowered my head to the bottom half of her body, right to her core. Bella's panting breaths had me going.

I trailed my nose down the sides of her sex, over her pants and she cried out, impatient.

"_Edward_"

I bit down on her pants, tearing them to shreds, and I let my hands help a little.

Then, _finally_, she was fully naked. Hallelujah.

I licked my lips, wanting to taste her badly. I ran my right hand down her stomach, feeling the small bit of hair, before cupping her gently. As soon as my fingers touched her, I could feel how wet she already was.

"God, Bella", I gasped

"What is it?" Bella demanded, her voice once again scared, as if I had found something revolting. Silly Bella.

"You're so wet. You're ready. I want you so much..."

I felt Bella relax at my words and I was calmer now, too. Once she was okay, I was too.

I took a breath and licked my lips once more, before I delved a finger inside her warm flesh.

_God_!

Something inside of her gave way, making me glide in through her. Her soft, warm flesh was fucking spectacular.

"Jesus, Bella, you feel like a virgin!" I moaned out, moving my finger in and out of her, slowly, setting my pace.

"I _am_ a virgin", Bella whispered, still breathless.

"Not when Im through with you", I muttered and she whimpered. I smirked.

I moved my finger in and out, and soon after I added another, setting a faster pace as her hips moved up to meet me. Fuck, I just wanted to be inside her and thrust like a fucking maniac. But I had to get her ready for that.

Bella was rocking against my hand, making her breasts bounce up and down and I just couldn't let them go to waste. So I kissed, licked and sucked on them. The added sensations had Bella screaming and crying out my name, rocking faster against me. She was going to cum. But before she did, I got a third finger inside, and whispered words of encouragement into her ear.

"Come for me, baby. Come"

And come she did. Her muscles clamped down on my fingers and she convulsed around me, screaming for me again.

"_EDWARD!"_

I pulled my fingers out, dying for a taste of her. My mouth closed over my fingers, my tongue swirling around her arousal. She tasted fucking fantastic! I couldn't wait to tast her properly. _If_ she let me, that is... Yum.

My cock fucking hurt being trapped under these retarted trousers and I needed her. I needed to be inside her, right now.

When Bella calmed down, I got to my feet and pulled off my trousers, standing before her, fully naked like I had the first few days on the shitty raft.

I had the satisfaction of watching Bella's eyes pop out of her sockets when she looked up at me.

"Edward", she muttered, her eyes wide and staring.

She had seen me naked before. Whats the big idea?

"Im not sure you're going to, um... _fit_", she said, blushing a deep shade of red.

I chuckled, rolling my eyes. Was this the first time she thought about this? With the three fingers I had gotton inside of her, I better fucking fit.

I knelt down in front of her, again and grabbed my shaft and brushed the head of my dick across her sex. Moistering it with her arousal. It wouldn't hurt her, I was sure. She was that wet, I could just slide my way through. I positioned myself at her opening, looking her in the face, making sure that she really wanted this, and started pushing forwards.

Just like before with my fingers, her insides gave way for me, making me slip inside a few inches, until I pushed back out a little and moved inside of her again. Her body clamped down on me, and I wanted to come right there, but I calmed myself and pushed forward again. I moved in and out. Another inch.. another.. Fuck, she was so fucking tight! I bowed over her, resting my head in the crook of her neck, forcing myself to be calm and not fuck the shit out of her, just yet.

I felt Bella's fingernails dig into my shoulders, marking me, scrathing me. It felt so good.

I pushed out a few inches, not wanting to back out completely. I needed to feel her warmth around me. I stopped for a moment, wanting Bella to get used to this. Then, I pushed forward again, groaning in response.

"God, Bella, you feel so good", I whimpered, sqeezing my eyes shut.

I pushed in deeper. God.. I opened my eyes, looking down at where we were connected and saw that I was almost fully inside her. I eased back, then pushed forward one last time. And I was home. Thank God, she could take all of me inside her.

Bella grabbed at my face, moving it so she could kiss me and I quickly complied, kissing and sucking on her lips, biting her bottom one, praising the Lord that I could finally do so. Bella hissed, hungrily, kissing down my neck, trying to mark me, like I did earlier on.

I pulled out a little - never too far - never wanting to be apart from her now. I went slowly, like I had promised, because I wanted it to last forever and also to give Bella a chance to adjust to me. I could have just pounded into her, like I had done to countless others before, but I didn't want to – I could have, but I didn't. I wanted to stay inside of her as long as possible. Being this close made me feel like the luckiest man alive!

I felt like running to the top of a cliff and screaming, _"Im fully inside of Bella Swan!"_

My pace increased, Bella encouraging me with the movement of her hips, lifting to meet with my thrusts. Soon, she was moaning, swmivelling her hips, gasping against my shoulder. I thought of something; moving my hand down her stomach, reaching to the place where we were joined, running my thumb over her clit and she screamed my name, her body calmping down on me. She was coming. Thank the heavens.

She dug her nails into my shoulders, once more, arching her back up against me, thrashing her head from side to side, calling for me. Her muscles clamped down on my cock again and I cried out, too. I was suprised at the intesity of my orgasm. It was glorious. Unbelievable. Marvelous. They weren't even the right words to describe the feelings that coarsed through me. Bella shook around me, whimpering my name, clinging into me for dear life.

I felt my balls tighten and I came inside of her, feeling myself filling her. Was that alright? We didn't use prtection - it wasn't like we could - Should I have pulled out? I was scared at the possobility of pulling out of her too soon. Horrific.

I took the thoughts from my head, not wanting to think about all of that right now. It was Bella I was concerned about.

She was still crying out my name and I almosy smiled at the picture of her. Glorious.

I collapsed ontop of her, wrapping my arms tightly against her, and she copied, resting her head against my shoulder, and mine, at the crook of her neck. Bella stopped shaking, taking in deep heavy breaths, as did I, trying to calm myself down.

I didn't want to move. I wasn't going to pull out of her. I was staying right here with her. Forever, if I could.

"You're staying here", Bella whispered after a while and I grinned.

"Good. You feel fucking incredible, Bella"

"I honestly didn't think you were going to fit!" Bella giggled, sqeezing herself tighter to me.

"Thank fuck, that I do", I muttered. "Are you sore?"

I felt Bella shake her head. No. I sighed out in relief.

And there was silence again.

_Haha, Bella was a virgin anymore. Yay. _

"Edward", Bella said, her tone 'a matter of factly' way.

"Yes?" I replied, smiling a half smile.

"How long do we have to wait until we can do that again?"

I grinned again and kissed her.

Before long, I was moving back inside of her, calling out her name in ecstacy as we came together.

Then we lay together, just talking about everything and nothing at all.

I didn't want to move from where I was. I didn't want to be found. All I wanted was to stay here in this moment for eternity. Bella was incredible. So beautiful, smart, funny and just overall amazing! No one could compare to her.

And thats when I realised, that I was in love with Bella Swan.

**Can I get a woop woop! No? Alrighty then. So how was that for you all? Good enough. Let me know in Reviews :D Ooooh, Eddie is getting a little smitten. He's in love! 3 Awww, does Bella feel the same way? We shall see. Until tow days, *Kisses*, Meg, ****ϟ**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended-obviously.**

**This is un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.**

***BPOV***

I woke for a start, feeling overheated and sweaty. I sat up and there was no light coming from the carved door of the hut. It must still be night then. I looked down, seeing that I was butt naked. Then the memories from last night came flooding back and I blushed.

I shifted to look at the beautiful man laying next to me, fast asleep. He was fantastic tonight. So good. So slow, but ready. He knew what he was doing, unlike me. I was the inexperienced virgin. And then I remembered the tinchy conversation between Edward and I last night;

_"God, Bella, you feel like a virgin"_

_"I am a virgin"_

_"Not when Im through with you"_

I was definitely not a virgin any longer. I was kind of experienced now. I mean, he stuck is fucking fingers up my vajajay! Not to mention his gigantic cock! My God, was that something...

I stared at Edward a little while longer, admiring his 'nakedness'. I think I smiled a little.

When my eyelids drooped, I lay back down, snuggling against him and fell into a deep slumber.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

***EPOV***

My eyes flickered open, and I quickly shut them again when I saw the light.

I looked to my left, seeing Bella, snuggled into my side. I smiled. Looking at my baby, sleeping like a baby. Her body was so amazing, it drived me crazy! I licked my suddenly dry lips, shifting a little, getting hard at the sight of her naked form. I just wanted to wake her up!

I shifted my weight onto my elbow and leaned down to her ear.

I also wanted to mess with her a little. Being the arse I was.

"Bella", I whispered and she twitched in her sleep. I tried to hold in my laughter.

"Bella you have to wake up. You have to have sex with Edward, now. He's getting horny by the second, so you better wake up."

Her eyebrows quivered but she did not wake. Heavy sleeper, or what?

So, I did what I had to do to make her wake and feel as hot and worked up as I did now.

I was going to 'sex her up'. I know how to go about this...

I had to something; kissing and touching. Marking and scratching. Licking and tasting? No, that was for later. Later.

So, I ran my hand down her waist, moving it over her waist, to the inside of her thigh. I moved my hands up a little, making light trails across her sensitive felsh. Before I could even get started, Bella jumped and goosebumps rose all over her body.

"Edward, what... Oh, _God_!" she moaned, and I laughed once.

And just when I was about to delve a finger inside, suddenly, Bella was on top of me. Straddling my waist and moving her hands over my body.

Her small hand moved down my stomach, trailing down until she held my cock in her hand.

"Fuck, Bella!" I yelled, twitching in her tiny hand.

"What?" Bella giggled, raising herself up a little in the air and coming back down, and I was encompassed by her warmth.

"_Jesus"_

Bella gasped, feeling the difference as she rode me. This was something different. I was so used to being on top when it came to sex. Always in charge. But this... _this_ was something else. With Bella, it was heaven.

Bella moved over me and I cupped her tits in my hands, kneading and sqeezing her nipples, making her cry out once more.

When she began to move faster, I grabbed her waist, pulling her up and then smashing her back down into me, causing us both to scream out in ecstasy.

I think I lost control then. Bella was suddenly under me, eyes wide and shocked at the sudden movement. Though, a smile did cover her lips. I took her foot in my hand, raising it up to my shoulder, giving us a different postion, as I pounded into her.

Fuck, she must be sore, but I couldn't stop. Not now.

"Edward... _Oh_... _Oh - GOD EDWARD!"_ Bella screamed, as she came around my cock, soaking me. The sight of her underneath me was even better than when she was on top. It made me feel powerful. Knowing that I was the one making Bella feel this way. Ma - Me.

I came soon after, calling out her name, shouting up to the heavens and I collapsed on her, once again, taking the same postition I once had at Bella's shoulder.

I slowed my movements and breaths until I finally rolled off her. Jesus, I must be crushing her.

"Edward, what made you do that?" Bella giggled, looking up at me, rolling to her side.

I shrugged.

"I dont know... I got bored - Only joking... I missed being inside of you", I confessed, looking away from her big and beautiful brown eyes.

_I love you. _

"Edward, it has barely been twenty four hours", Bella told me.

"So.."

And she chuckled again.

"And where did you're fiestyness come from?" I demanded, smirking.

Bella blushed and I laughed.

"I dont know what you're talking about", she muttered.

"Sure you dont", I replied with an eye roll.

"Whatever", and she cuddled next to me, like she had last night.

I wanted to tell her that I loved her. But knowing that she didn't feel the same way, made me hold my tongue. It wasn't worth the pain of rejection. So I just closed my eyes and said the words in my head.

_Bella, I love you so much. Always be mine._

**Ohhhh, Edward :) Isn't he just so cute? I think I have forgiven him for the whole punching incident, have you? I wouldn't mind being woken up like that in the morning ;) Haha, Thats it for today. Adios, until tomorrow, or something... *Kisses*, Meg, ****ϟ**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry Sorry! There was no updates yesturday, which shocked even myself :o Im hoping to get into a proper routine.. or schedule.. Like I keep saying, TWO DAYS D: I like the oul' everyday updates, but it has to be done. I haven't got the time for it. ***Also, I haven't really been writing in Bellas POV.. Mostly Edward has taken up my writing. Humph, after this chapter she will be involved, I swear. Unless you guys want me to keep it in Eddie's POV. ;) Let me know in reviews, or even PM's **** Anyway, heres a chappy for you all :) Since you loved the last one so much ;)**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended-obviously.**

**This is un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.**

***EPOV***

I fucking loved mornings on this God forsaken Island. Fucking loved them. So fucking much.

I always woke up before Bella. I was never a great cook, but I was good enough to please Bella. So, when I rose every morning, I would cook her some food for breakfast. Usually Bella would smell the fish or plants - mostly burning - and would come out and meet me. If she didn't get up, I would work my magic and wake her with my touch. Oh yeah, she loved when that happend. Usually when she got so worked up, we would fuck. Sometimes hard, sometimes soft. Sometimes both!

I fucking loved mornings here. Did I mention that? _Loved them_.

"What has you smiling like a child who has just seen Santa Clause?" Bella asked, when she re-entered the hut, after taking her morning piss and lay down next to me.

Bella was naked. We didn't bother putting on our clothes anymore. It wasn't like someone was going to come bursting in and take pictures of us both and post them online!

"Nothing much. I was just thinking that I want to fuck you again", I answered, wrapping her up in my arms.

"Oh, well aren't you nice?" Bella teased and I could almost hear an eyeroll. I grinned.

"Yep, so nice", I agreed.

Bella looked up at me and rubbed against my chin. The stubble hairs tickled where she touched.

"You're beard is getting big", Bella stated.

I just nodded. I didn't bother cutting it with the tools I had. But if Bella wanted me to...

"I was just going to leave it. But if you dont like it"-

"No, no", Bella interupted, biting her bottom lip, of course. "I like it this way. Along with you're hair. I like it long"

I grinned, relieved and leaned down to press an innocent kiss on her lips.

Well, at least it started off innocent. You know, the cute, soft kisses that made Bella smile against my lips. But then suddenly things became... heated.

Bella's hands went up to twine in my hair, and my hands went to her waist, pulling her against my body. She gasped when she felt me against her stomach. A sudden sense of desperation came in our kisses and Bella clung to my body. Skin on skin. Her legs went around my waist, tightening around me, tensing up and I groaned.

"Bella", I choked, fighting for air again.

"Huh?"

"Can I fuck you now?" I laughed a breathless laugh, waiting for her reaction.

Fuck, did I just ruin this for me?

"Yes.. Edward, please!" Bella almost shouted.

_Please. _

I pulled Bella up, until I was somewhat now on my arse, and Bella positioned herself on my lap, wrapping her legs around me again.

I positioned myself at her entrace and Bella pushed down on me and I was encompassed by her warmth, once more. We both groaned as the strong feelings coarsed through our bodies. I held onto Bella's hips, moving her up and down, over my cock. This wouldn't hurt her. After the last few mornings, she should be painless. She was always wet and ready for me- that there was no reason to prep her. Always there for when I needed her.

Bella moved against me, her tits bouncing in the process and I began kissing them, licking and sucking her nipples. I went to her neck then. Kissing the salty skin and marking her. Bella belonged to me. No one else. Obviously. There _was_ no one else!

_"Edward", _Bella chanted over and over again, tugging at my hair and kissing my neck, also.

I sensed that Bella was going over the edge and I could feel it happening to myself.

"God, Bella... Oh yeah" -

"Oh, Im coming! Im coming, Edward" -

_"Oh"_

And Bella shook around me, screaming out my name over and over again. I loved the sound of my name on her lips. So fucking sexy the way she yelled it.

I called for her, feeling myself empy inside of her, the sweat pouring from my body.

Bella kissed my jaw and worked her way up to my lips.

I could feel her smiling against me as we slowed our movements, both sweaty and suddenly exhausted.

Bella took a breather, opening her chocolate brown eyes and stared into mine. She looked at me so... beautifully. It was like she was in awe, or something. She was so, so incredible that I couldn't hold it in any longer. I needed to tell her how I felt. No matter the consequences may be.

"Bella", I breathed and she smiled softly.

"I.. you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You're so gentle and kind... No one compares to you - no one. Bella, you are so beautiful, so breathtaking. And there not even the right words - and now Im babbling like a fucking" -

_"Edward"_, Bella interupted with a laugh and I could see the sparkles in her eyes as I spoke. I froze and stared at her, waiting for what she had to say.

"Calm down for a moment" I did as she said and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. Also, looking away from her big brown eyes would be helpful.

Damn her -

"Just tell me what has you saying all these things to me, Edward"

I looked back up into her face, not bothering to look out for her eyes, as I knew I would just get lost in them, anyway.

I smiled a half smile and pressed my forehead to hers.

"I love you Bella", I said, clearly and I heard her intake of breath. I ignored it for a moment.

"I have loved you for a while now and maybe I have all along, but just never figured it out until now. I love you so much and I wish to spend every second of every day trying to be worthy of you're love. I know that I am fucked up in the head and have some serious problems - but you keep my feet on the ground.. or sand.. anyway, just know that okay, Bella? I love you."

I finished my declaration with a sharp breath and waited for her reply.

Bella stared at me for an unmeasuarble amount of time. I couldn't tell by her expression of how she was feeling. It was just blank. Is that what she was feeling? Did Bella simply not care for what I just said? If only I could read her mind...

"Edward, I..." Bella trailed off, her voice failing and a shiver went through my body.

Well, fuck it anyway.

"I.. Bella, I didn't - Ah, for God" -

I pushed away from her, peeling her off my body as I left the hut, putting on my trousers and stormed off into the jungle.

"Edward!"

I didn't answer.

Fuck sake! I tell her I love her and all I get back is '_Edward I'_ ! What the fuck is up with that?

"Edward, hold on!"

I swung around and Bella almost ploughed into me.

It reminded me of the first day I met her. How she ran into me at the airport in Seattle before all of this shit happend. They were the good oul' days.

Bella had put on my shirt, to cover up her body. For which she hasn't done in days. It went passed her thighs, so I didn't get to see any of her parts. _Great_. That was sarcasm, by the way.

"What?" I yelled at Bella, causing her to flinch.

"What the fuck _was_ that back there?" She screamed back, putting her hands on her hips.

I rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean, Bella? I tell you how I'm feeling and you just sit there staring" -

"Did it even occur to you that maybe I was a little shocked at you're sudden declaration?" Bella interrupted me, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, it occured to me, alright", I muttered and walked away from her.

I should have known she would follow.

"Then why are you so angry? You just stormed off before I could answer!" -

"Then tell me you're answer, Bella!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, facing her again, my hands rising up into the air in frustration.

Bella looked taken aback at my outburst and I thought she would maybe start to cry again. By the look on her face, it didn't seem to be that way.

"Dont you fucking put me on the spot like this, Edward Cullen. You know full right how I feel about you"

I scoffed at her words. "Like hell I do! You keep everything bottled up - and I'm not a mind reader! I cant tell what you're thinking and feeling every fucking day! But you obviously dont feel the same way about me, since you haven't answered yet"

And I walked off again, going deeper between the trees. If Bella stepped on something in her bare feet, I _will_ fucking leaving her there.

"Edward, stop walking away from me!" - Bella called, her voice trailing as she slowed her movements. Maybe she had given up trying. Good riddance.

When I started to feel tired, I slowed, until I came to a stop. Aalmost near to Bella's and I special place.

I held myself against a tree and looked behind me.

Fuck, she was there! Right fucking there! Standing so close, I flinched. How did I not hear her approach? It was like before, when I hit her. I didn't see, nor hear her. At least I didn't hit her this time.

"Dont you ever treat me that way again", she whispered, her voice breaking twice. Her eyes watered and tears spilled over.

These tears were not going to work on me, this time. No. Its just that, they were. Damn it!

"Bella, I" -

"Dont." Bella said, through gritted teeth and I shut up, at once. She was kind of scaring me, now. Rare for me.

"I need to say this", she muttered to herself and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Firstly, Edward", Bella began, taking a breath. "You do not make up assumptions on how I feel about you, or anything else. You're right about not knowing what goes through my head, but it still does not give you the right to think for me. "Secondly, I'm sorry for not speaking sooner when you told me how you felt about me. It was wrong and I shouldn't have left you waiting like that. It's just that, you shocked me. I wasn't expecting you to say such things..."

I shook my head and retreated, not wanting to hear anymore. I knew where this was going and I was having none of it.

"Edward, stop leaving me standing here!"

I walked on, trying to ignore her cries for me to come back. I felt a bit like crying myself, knowing that the one I loved didn't love me back. Was it possible for my heart to _literally_ break?

_"Edward_ - I love you, Edward!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, and turned slowly to face Bella again.

She stood a far amount away from me, tears flowing relentlessly down her face. She looked so fragile and broken. My broken heart wrenched.

"... What did you say?" I whispered.

_Did she even hear me? _

"I said.."

_I guess so_.

"I just told you, that I loved you, Edward", Bella said, softly, taking two steps forward.

I heard my intake of breath.

_God, I was such a girl!_

"You never gave me the chance to tell you. I was so shocked to hear you say the words that I have been hoping and praying to come out of you're mouth. I love you so much, Edward. You have to believe me when I say it"

We stood apart, staring at eachother. It wasn't until Bella took another step forward, that I nodded and she came running towards me.

Once she was in my arms, I knew that I would never be this stupid and just fucking retarted again. I wouldn't mess this up. Not when she finally told me she loved me.

Bella sqeezed me tightly and I lifter her up off the ground, swinging her around in my arms as she giggled against my neck.

"Bella, I am so fucking sorry. More sorry than you will ever know" -

"Edward, just shut the fuck up!" Bella giggled again, kissing my neck and I sighed out in relief. She had already forgiven me. Hallelujah.

Bella pulled her face away from my side and kissed me, passionately.

Her mouth opened to recieve my tongue and both touched, and we swayed on the spot.

When Bella was out of breath, I set her feet back on the ground, feeling light headed myself. Fuck. Ha ha.

Bella and I shared a heated gaze and suddenly, my shirt was torn from Bella's body and my trousers disappeared.

I lifted Bella back up again by her thighs and backed her up against a large tree, pressing myself against her. Bella's legs tightened around my waist as I entered her deeply, sighing out in relief. It had only been a while ago when I had entered her - though, it felt like forever!

I entered her swiftly, since she was already so wet. I liked that, obviously.

Bella hummed against me as I moved in her, making her rise against the tree and smack back down again. It made me want to laugh a little. I felt kind of high. Funny.

I quickened my pace, and we could both hear the smacking our bodies made as our hips hit off eachother.

"Oooh", Bella gasped, her head falling back and hitting against the bark of the tree. I smiled.

"_Bella_"

_"OhmyGo...ohmyGod...ohmyGod"_, she chanted over and over again. Her breath was hot in my ear as it made me shiver.

I felt her muscles tense around me as she shook, and I didn't waste another moment as I released all I had into her, breathing out and pressing her against the tree even more.

When our breathing slowed, I looked back up at Bella, who was smiling sheepishly at me.

"I love you", she whispered and my heart mended itself. Not a bandage in sight.

"As I love you", I replied and I kissed her.

"Very formal", she mumbled against my lips.

"Shut up"

**Well, that was intense... And there! Does that make up for me missing a day? Thats it for tonight, Im afraid. There may be more tomorrow. We'll see ;) Until then,*Kisses*, Meg, ****ϟ**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so I've thought alot of it (well, ten minutes at most) and decided that I am keeping it in EPOV! You see, I find it better to write in Edwards mind, rather than Bella's. I dont know what it is, though. Im weird like that ;) Haha, lets get on with it then!**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended-obviously.**

**This is un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.**

***EPOV***

Bella lay sleeping in my arms, her food left untouched. I didn't really blame her for not eating it. The thing smelled like gone off piss! It tasted as bad as it smelled, too.

We were laying by the fire. After a long, hard day of non stop fucking, I had pretty much worn her out. I wanted to keep going, seeing if we could break the Guiness World Reccord, or something. But then I had to consider Bella's feelings. Her pussy must be falling to pieces after everything I had done to her.

I got hard again when the memories envaded my mind..

_"Bella, roll over onto you're stomach and get up on you're hands and knees", I ordered her, my voice husky and ruff. _

_Bella stared up at me, her eyes not trusting my words. I rolled my eyes. _

_"No, Bella, I'n not going to fuck you in the arse. I just want to fuck you from behind"_

_Bella and I argued for most of the day, sometimes whilst we were having sex, about how Bella didn't want to get it up the arse. It was a simple suggestion on my behalf, and I dropped it as soon as she answered. But Bella had other ideas._

_"Dont you trust me when I say that?" I asked her, trying to pout as I trailed kisses up and down her jaw. Bella sighed. _

_"Of course I trust you. I just heard a double meaning in you're words", Bella argued and I kissed her forehead. _

_"Okay then. Get on you're belly, so!" I encouraged, grinning. _

_Bella rolled over, getting on her hands and knees, her head bowing low, almost touching the makeshift matress. I was suprised we had even made it back to the hut after everything that happend in the jungle. Ha!_

_Bella's back arched when I trailed my hand down her spine, feeling the goosebumps rise on her skin. And I moved my hand down the curve of her ass, rubbing my flesh against her. _

_"Oh", Bella groaned and pushed back, trying to position herself against me. _

_I smiled and licked my lips. I took myself in my hand and lined myself up against her entrace. I used my free fingers to spread her open for me. And slowly pushed forward._

GOD!

_How different this felt. So much different than how I expected. I had never done it this way before, shockingly enough, and with Bella, it just seemed alot more exciting. More satisfying. I pulled out a little before pushing back in slightly harder and I felt Bella's soft, warm flesh around my cock. Fucking awesome. _

_"Edward.. God, Edward - that feels... feels" Jesus, she couldn't even get her words right, she was that fucked! Lord, help me, for I am a fucking horny fucker! _

_"I know. It feels incredible. Im so fucking deep...You feel fucking fantastic, Bella!" I almost yelled as she pushed her hips back to meet mine and I heard myself groan._

_"God, Bella. I love this. Being inside of you. I love it - love you"-_

_"Edward - ughh! I love you, too - More, please. Please.."_

_I took that as a sign, and pushed until I was fully inside of her, and I let out a long, gutteral moan. I moved quick and fast inside of Bella, and reached down to the top of her slits and pressed against her clit. She cried out my name again. Her muscles clamped down around me and I came undone too, crying out her name over and over again as she shook and her knees gave out. So i pulled us to the side and lay on the matress. I wrapped myself around her, not pulling out of her. I wanted to stay this way forever. _

_"Edward, that was...wow" Bella choked, still trying to calm her breaths. I laughed once. _

_"Well.. Im glad you liked it. Does that give you second thoughts about getting it up the arse?"_

_"Fuck off"_

_I laughed again._

I chuckled at the memory of Bella's face as I said that. Priceless.

Bella stirred in my arms and I looked down to see her smiling at me, her eyes squinting against the light from the fire. It had gotten so dark in a matter of minutes, that I had to re- build the fire again. Also, because I hadn't been paying attention. What with all the shagging...

"What memory has you laughing?" Bella asked, rubbing my knees with her hand. I froze once she touched me.

Once again, we were naked. So this toucb from Bella had me more nervous than.. anything!

"I was just... uh, well... thinking of earlier on today", I choked and Bella smirked. What the fuck? This was supposed to be her reaction and _my_ smirk. Not the other way around. Shit.

"What _about_ earlier on today?" Bella questioned, moving her hand further up my leg.

"Uh.. fuck, when you said you loved me!" I gasped, thinking of something quickly. Bella's hand stopped once she reached the very top of my leg and I started breathing again.

"Oh", she mumbled, her eyes turning soft. But there was a glint of something there, too. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Mischief, maybe? No..

"Well, I dont believe you, Edward", Bella said, quickly, the soft in her eyes turning to anger - or power, or something!

"I think, you have been thinking about getting you're big, hard cock up my ass. But I dont think thats going to happen", she was teasing me now, wasn't she?

_I had no fucking clue!_

Bella's hand suddenly wrapped around my cock, her fingers not touching on the other side, and started gliding it up and down.

"Fuck, you are big", I heard Bella mutter and I _almost_ smiled. The feeling of Bella's hand on me was too much. I was going to fucking come right there and then!

"Bella.. _ugh, stop!" _ I whispered, gripping the sand with my hands, trying to control myself. Bella just laughed once. Where was all this coming from? Her fiestiness, her teasing - everything! She just woke up and decided to molest me!

Isn't that what I have been doing over the passed couple of day?

I sqeezed my eyes shut. Feeling her hand on me.

Bella's hand worked over me until I felt something warm and wet take over.

_Jesus, Mary, Mother of God, please tell me that isn't her mouth. If it is, I would fucking -_

I opened my eyes and found that I was write. Bella fucking Swan was giving me a blow job. Was I dead yet?

Bella took me in her mouth, her cheeks hollowing as she took me and I couldn't help my moan.

"Bella.. _unghh_!"

Bella moved her mouth against me and I tried my hardest not to fuck her mouth. That would be wrong. Wouldn't it?

Her tongue swirled around the tip and I called out her name.

"Fuck, Bella. Oh, fuck!"

I felt me hit the back of her throat as she took me, her throat closing around me. Fuck, she could do that! I fucking loved this girl so much...

"Bella, Im gonna.. Im gonna.. _arghh!"_

I came down Bella's throat and I felt her swallow around me. I breathed out and slumped down in the sand, gasping for air.

_Fuck, that was the best blow job in the hisroty of Blowjobs. Now,_ thats_ the kind of thing that goes in the Guiness Book of Records!_

I looked down at Bella who was now licking the remaining liquid off her lips and I almost came again at the sight. She was indescribable. Wow.

"Bella, that was.. fuck, that _was_ something!"

And as if it seemed impossible, Bella blushed. After all that, she blushes. She's something else, isn't she? I think I winked at her then.

**Wowee, Bella gave Him a blowjob, Batman! That shocked even myself. My American readers, you all know what the word shag means, right? Im curious as to what you guys call it ;) Haha, Reviews are great! PMs also :D Adios, Until two days,*Kisses*, Meg, ****ϟ**


	18. Chapter 18

**God, you know you're obsessed with fanfiction when you blow off going to the cinema to write a chapter for you're story. What a good person I am ;) Haha, anywhoo, lets get it on. Yeow!**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended-obviously.**

**This is un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.**

***EPOV***

"Edward, whats you're parents like?" Bella whispered, wrapping her ams around my neck, snuggling closer to me, again.

We moved inside the hut, as Bella was getting cold out there on the sand. Not that there was much of a difference in here, but at least we had shelter.

Her question surprised me. We hadn't spoken for a while. I thought she had fallen asleep. Apparently not.

"Eh, like any other parents, I guess. Why are you asking?" I mumbled, looking down at her.

Bella shrugged. "I dont know, Im just curious. I want to know more about you"

A smile tugged at me lips as I answered her, "Well, you already know how they ended up together. Met at the hospital where she gave birth to me..."

Bella nodded so I skipped past all of that.

"My Ma is kind of crazy. She has a weird way of seeing things. If she saw someone walking by her, she would know they're story by just one look"

Bella gave me a confused look and I sighed, trying to explain.

"Just say, my mother was sitting on a park bench, surrounded by alot of people. She would look over at someone, focus on them, and suddenly she would know every little thing about that person. She would tell me, for example, that a man she saw today was very sad and lonely. She would say he wanted a girlfriend badly and that he should just give up on woman and be gay"

I laughed at the actual memory of my mother telling me this when she came home from her morning jog. She had actually given me every detail of the mans life. Yeah, she was weird like that.

"Are you serious?" Bella giggled and I nodded.

"She says she has a sixth sense. She knows how people are feeling and what they're thinking of. She can tell a persons life by one look. I think its bullshit, but if she's happy about being weird, then I'll leave her to it"

Bella stared at me, seeming to be lost for words. I grinned and rolled away from her, grabbing my shirt from the other side of the hut and put it on. It was actaully starting to get cold. A storm must be coming. "Are you cold, still?" I asked her and she shook her head. No.

It was approaching almost three and a half weeks since we arrived on this island, and we got very few rain storms. I kind of expected it to be sunny most of the time. But I also was glad that the rain didn't come every day. If it had rained every day, it would feel like home to me.

"So, you're mother has a sixth sense, so she says", Bella stated and I laughed once and nodded.

"And what about you're father.. What is his name again?"

"Carlisle", I told her. "Carlisle and Esme"

Bella smiled and waited for me to continue.

"Well, my father has no _special powers_ or anything like that. He was a surgeon for many years. My best friend, Jasper's father has been friends with my Dad since they were kids. Thats how Jasper and I became friends. Jaspers father, Peter, was in tha Air Force for a very long time. Jasper copied. Thats how I ended up in Seattle, Bella", I said, as a 'matter of factly'

"I was visiting him while he was on his break away from the air force. He married my best girl best friend, Alice. Thats how I ended up on that flgiht with you..." I shook my head, getting side tracked and started up again.

"Thats all my father ever talked about; joining the air force alongside Peter and Jasper. My mother and I encouraged him, one hundred percent. But when he actaully left... it took its toll on us all.

"My brother, Emmett and his wife, Rosalie helped me with Ma, but she kind of went... insane. More insane than she was with the whole 'sixth sense' thing. She stayed in bed all day, drank all night. Though, she went out partying, despite her growing age, she was always faithful to my father - never cheated or anything like that. Whenever either of us went away on vacation, someone would always have to stay behind with her. Emmett and Rosalie would go during winter, and I would go in the summer. My Da would call as often as he could. Visit whenever he had the days off. Even if it was just for one day, Carlisle would come home and see us. My mother and father are very much in love. Though, it kills me to think of how she is feeling right now", I muttered, closing my eyes.

"Emmett called me in the airport, right before I got on that plane. He said Ma was worried about when I would be coming home, saying that she was all wound up that my flight got delayed. She probably thinks I'm _dead_" -

"But you are not dead, Edward", Bella interupted, rubbing her hand against my cheek.

My eyes were still closed.

"You are alive and well. You're safe now"

I sighed. "But my family doesn't know that! _You're_ family would be thinking the same thing!" I yelled, exasperated. I knew she was trying to soothe me, but I couldn't help it. She didn't know what my mother was like when it came down to this sort of thing. Not that we had ever had to deal with this situation before - but when my mother panicked - _she panicked!_

"My mother didn't even say goodbye to me when I left with Angela, let alone worried about when I would be back!" Bella groaned, and my eyes snapped open.

She never spoke about her mother like that. She _never_ spoke of her mother at all.

"Why wouldn't she...?"

"My mom cheated on my dad a few months back", Bella confessed, her voice getting lower.

"My dad, Charlie, found out about it, but forgave her like the mad man he is. Though, she continued on sleeping with other men, my father never kicked her out, or even moved out himself! He loved my father too much to walk away... Dad is fine with everything my mom does. He doesn't care. As long as she comes home to him, he's a happy man"

I stared at Bella, shocked.

What the fuck was up with her father? Was he stupid or what?

"That is fucked up, Bella", I said and Bella looked away.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" I whispered, kissing her forehead.

Bella shrugged around me, again.

"I barely knew you when we had that conversation about our families", she replied and I scoffed.

"Bella, you barely know me now!" I laughed.

"Yeah, I do", Bella disagreed. "You're Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. You are nineteen years old and you're mother has a sixth sense"

I chuckled and kissed her forehead again. She was so cute sometimes.

"Actually, Bella, I'm twenty years old. My birthday was yesturday"

Bella gasped and hit me across the shoulder. Ouch!

"Edward! Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded, sitting up, properly.

I sighed. "I barely knew myself!" I almost yelled, defensively.

"I cant exactly keep up with the dates. And it wasn't until after you fell asleep that I made out what date it was. June 20th, so it is" I said, grinning a goofy grin. Bella scowled.

"I still cant believe you didn't say anything. I would have"-

"What could you have done, Bella. Honestly, you couldn't have done anything on this fucking island" and I laughed, trying to soften her up as she pouted.

Fuck, I was getting hard as she made that face. Her pouting lip, her eyes pleading. Fuck me.

Bella nodded then and I kissed her chastely on the lips. As per usual, it grew into urgent, heated kisses and soon after I was naked over her and just before I was about to push into her, entering my home, Bella stopped me.

"Hold on there a minute", she gasped, as she was out of breath from my kiss. I smirked.

"What? - why?" I grumbled, getting annoyed. Cant we just fuck already?

"It just seems that... After _every_ _single_ conversation we have, it _always _ends with sex!" Bella replied, her brow pulling together.

I thought about that for a moment. Huh, she was right. It seemed that after everything we said to eachother, no matter what they were; bad or good, it ended with us having sex. Ha!

"Yeah, soooo..." I trailed off, kissing her lips, but she pulled away again. Fuck sake!

"Dont you think thats a little.. strange?" she asked, her face turning red. I couldn't tell if she was blushing or annoyed.

"No, not really. Bella, are we doing this or not?" I demanded, getting pissed off by the second.

"No, I dont think so, Edward. I want to talk. Learn more about you - you mentioned some friends. Alice and Jasper. What are they like? Let me get to know you and you're family and friends. Instead of just.. _fucking_"

Well excuse the fuck out of me!

"Fine then!" I grumbled, rolling off of her and pulling back on my trousers.

"Though, there really isn't anything to say about me or my fucking life, I'll tell you some shit. I live in Dublin, Ireland. I have my own house and own my own pub. Sometimes Emmett comes in and helps me and his wife Rosalie is a bar maid. I wanted to go into University and study Law, but I decided not to, because I was a lazy fuck who didn't stand a chance at that! I had very few girlfriends, and onlt went out with woman to get a good shag.

"Alice and Jasper got together over me, as I suggested it. Alice is so fucking amazing in so many ways, and I think you would love her! Jasper is cool too, but is kind of on the boring side of things so I sometimes just leave him to himself.

" I dont live a glamerous fucking life, like maybe you do, so you better get used to it, love. Its not like Im going back to Ireland, anyways. Were gonna be stuck here for a long time, so since we are, we better find something to do to occupy us both - and the reasonable thing to do here, is to just fuck until our privates fall off"

I finished with a huff and stared down at Bella, waiting for her reply. I didn't really expect her to say much, but I wanted more than what I recieved.

"Is that it?" she asked me and I nodded once. Fuck, should I be worried?

Bella stared at me some more until she growled something low and was suddenly on top of me, kissing hungrily down my face, until she planted a hard, wet kiss on my lips.

I gave her what she wanted. I told her everything about my shitty self, and now, it was time to fuck... until our privates fell off...

**Well, that was strange. Sooo, you got a look at Edwards life and his crazy ass mother! A little on Alice and Jasper too. More of them later. Its not too long until they will be found, I tell ya'. Not too long... Its my last day until I have to get up REAL early in the mornings. I have to get into a ruitine. God, effort... Until two days,*Kisses*, Meg, ****ϟ**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

Got up so so early today -well, early for me - and Im totally wrecked. I actually fell asleep in my dinner! Kind of made me feel like Bella in Breaking Dawn.. honeymoon ;) You know... Anways, lets get to it :D **Next chapter they may be found** Im in hte middle of watching the VMA's, so im a bit distracted...

Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended-obviously.

This is un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.

-/-/-/-/-/

***EPOV***

Things were looking up for us, here on the island. We both got into a ruitine. We would wake up, fool around a little, get breakfast - well, _fish_ - I would go exploring the island for more food and wood for the fire, while Bella stayed at the beach, either swimming or trying to fix up the hut. She also spent most of her time by the waterfall. Bella fucking loved it there. She said it was like a secret hideaway. (As if the island wasn't one, already)

I would come back with plants and wood, later on in the day and cook Bella food. At night, we would lay in the hut, and Bella would make me tell her something about my life. Soon after my crappy stories, Bella would drift away and sleep, while I stayed up, watching her.

She looked so peacful when she was sleeping. So calm and beautiful. As if she was properly at home, safe in her bed. I sighed at that.

We hadn't seen any boats or planes come anywhere near the island. We both were hoping to see at least _something_ that would tell us we were close to land - as in, _people_.

Bella hid how she was feeling from me, most of the time. She would complain about the weather. (The rain storms literally popped out of nowhere) Bella cried once or twice about how much she missed Angela and her bed. I tried soothing her, but I let her have her cry. So, I would just have to fuck her until she got distracted.

So yeah, as I was saying... routine.

When I returned one evening from the waterfall and back to the beach, I wasn't surprised when I found Bella crying.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked her, when I approached from behind her. I made sure I made myself be heard before I spoke, remmebering how she had reacted the last time.

Bella turned at the sound of my voice and quickly wiped away her tears. Poor girl.

"Uh, nothing, I guess", she mumbled. "The same as last time" and she sniffled.

I sat down next to her on the sand, and wrapped my arms around her, sqeezing her against my body.

"Angela?" I asked, kissing her forehead and she nodded.

"And other stuff..." she mumbled.

I waited for her to continue on, but she didn't.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

What the fuck? Was she high?

"Why are you crying?" I demanded, getting annoyed.

_Just tell me why you are crying!_

"Well, why do you _think_ Im crying?" Bella moaned. Obvioulsy a rhetorical question.

Bella pulled away from me and stood. I copied.

"Im fucking sick of this place! I hate sleeping here on that retarted mattress and eating the same shit every day!" Bella yelled, raising her hands in exaggeration.

I shouted back. "Its not like I can shit out the perfect stuff for you, Bella! Just be grateful that I saved you're ass and got you here"-

"Bela grateful?" Bella interupted. "Edward, I'd rather be dead than be here. Im _suffering!_"

I blanched at her words. Thoroughly shocked. Did she just say that?

"Bella..."

"Dont '_Bella_' me, Edward. Im fucking pissed and fed up being here and I know you are too!" Her voice got louder and louder. Memories.

"Huh", I muttered, wondering if I had thought the words aloud.

"What?" Bella huffed, her hands going to her hips.

"I didn't realise how much I made you scream, this morning", I confessed, hoping to win her over. Obviously not.

"Did you seriously" -

Her hand lunged back, about to hit me in the face, when I stopped her. I gripped her hand fiercely in my own and Bella gasped, shocked.

"You want to try that again?" I hissed, stepping closer to her than I already was.

Then we had one of those stare down, things. You know, the whole, 'stare into eachothers eyes, intensely'? And as per usual, the sexual tension rose and we were soon fumbling around in the sand.

I think I actaully liked it when she cried. It made her more fierce. _Rawr!_

**A/N**

So, not my best work - but Im still tired and am lost in Taylor Lautners smile :) Dont worry, Im Team Edward ;D Until two days,*Kisses*, Meg, ϟ


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

Hi all :) I see that people are kind of getting pissed at Bella's attitude. You aren't alone. I hate the fact that she is ungrateful, too... Dont worry people, she's gonna wind it down now. **ALSO! ****This is the chappy where they are rescued! Just thought I would let you know**

Okay, lets get this over with...

Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended-obviously.

This is un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.

-/-/-/-/-/

***EPOV***

"Edward, Im really really, truly sorry about my little outburst yesturday" -

"Little?" I interupted, my eyes bugging out. "You fucking gave me a heart attack, by the way you were going on! Really, Bella, that was incalled for"

Bella's eyes grew sad and she looked to the ground.

"I know... Like I said, Im sorry", she muttered and I heard her sniffle. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against he length of my body.

"I forgive you", I said simply and kissed her hair.

As much as I wanted to yell at her at how ungrateful she sounded last night, I had to forgive her. The way she sucked me off made up for everything! Yeah, Im a sucker for blow jobs.

We stayed wrapped in eachothers embrace for a while until Bella stiffined when she felt me getting hard.

"Uh, Edward?" she whispered, her voice getting caught in her throat.

"Yeah?" I replied, trying to keep calm as all I wanted to do was fuck her in the sand.

As per usual, we were naked. I talked Bella into getting back into our naked forms like we used to. It worked.

"Im going to go make some food", Bella said, blinking rapidly. "You want some?"

"Dont I always?" I said, with a roll of my eyes. Bella smiled and got to work, while I lay in the sand trying to get my cock to go down. It wasn't working well on my behalf. Ugh!

We ate in silence, and it seemed better that way. There wasn't anything to talk about.

"Tell me something", Bella said, when we were done.

"No" I laughed, laying back down on the sand.

"Why not?" Bella moaned, laying next to me.

"Because"

"Because what?"

"Just because"

"Thats not an answer" -

"Bella!"

"Sorry"

I laughed once and turned on my side to look at her. "You tell _me_ something" I told her and she shook her head.

"Theres nothing to tell", she stated and I scoffed.

"Bullshit. Your much more interesting than me - I literally told you everything about my life - and you cant tell me one little thing about yours?

Bella didn't say anything more and I didn't push her on it. She might lash out or try and slap me again. "Fine", I muttered and rolled back on my backside and closed my eyes, trying to escape the shitty sun. At least it wasn't raining..

"I had a boyfriend", Bella blurted out and my eyes shot open. She _what_?

"Excuse me?" I said, through gritted teeth. Bella looked like she regretted speaking the words, and she should be. I didn't want to know about her fucking ex boyfriends! What man does? It wasn't a great way to start off the conversation. Not a great way...

"I.. Nothing, never mind" Oh, dont start this shit.

"No, no. Go on, tell me", I said, sitting up and looking down at her as she fidgeted.

"Well", she started and then stopped. "Are you sure you want to know?" -

"Positive", and I gave her a goofy grin.

Bella sat up and bit down on her lip and started to tale.

"Well, his name was Jacob and he was very sweet. I met him back home where I went to school. He played for the schools football team and I used to cheer for them" -

_"What?"_ I demanded and I couldn't help my smile. Bella was a cheerleader!

"You cheer?" I asked, and she groaned. "No! I _use_ to cheer. Now, I.. dont. Anyway, thats how Jake and I got together"

I didn't like it the way she shortened up the boys name. Jake. Jacob. What the fuck ever.

"We dated for a while. Almost a year. When our team won the championship, he threw a party back at his place - by the way, the house was fucking huge! - and when I went over there, I found him in bed with my ex best friend, Jessica"

_Ouch!_ That son of a bitch cheated on _my_ Bella. If only I got my hands on him.

Bella seemed to notice the reaction that got from me and she tried to calm me down with her words.

"I didn't really care anyways, because I was on my way over to break it off. Its all good. Though, I still haven't forgiven Jessica for doing that to me, I kind of expected it from Jake. We had been fighting alot before then"

That didn't help. To picture another man yelling at her, was just sickening. And to just see the look on Bella's face when she walked in on the bastard fucking another girl.. Ugh, I was gonna fuck. him. up. That is, if we ever got off this island. Fuck sake!

"Anywhoo, Im glad I broke up with him. He wasn't good for me. He wanted to jump into things. I wanted to take things slow. Fucking idiot.." Bella mumbled and I smiled a crooked smile.

"Yeah, he is", I agreed, kissing her forehead.

"No, I meant _me_", Bella sighed.

Again. Excuse the fuck out of me!

"If I had just done what he asked, I wouldn't have found him in bed with Jessica" I grabbed her face in both my hands and looked her deep in the eye.

"Bella, no matter what the fuck you did to piss that fella off, you did _not_ deserve half of what he did to you. He slept with another fucking woman, whislt being with you! Thats not fucking right, and if you cant see that, well then..."

Bella kissed me chastley and smiled against my lips.

"Edward, he wanted to have sex with me and I wasn't ready. He said he wanted to get it from someone else and.. and I agreed"

_What. The. FUCK!_

"Bella, that is..." I was fucking lost for words. Damn it.

"No, you see, when he said that - I mean, we were fighting at the time! When he said that, I thought he was kidding! And when I said yes, I didn't actually mean it! I didn't think he would do that to me!" I could see she was fighting to explain. She struggled to find the words. She was probably about to break down in tears in a minute..

"Alright, I understand. But, Bella, I have to ask you this", I stared deep into her eyes and spoke, "Did you love him?"

Bella stared into my eyes, aswell and then finally shook her head. Thank God!

"Im not sure", and my heart sank.

"I mean, I thought I did. I guess I was in love with the _idea _of love"

I kissed her once and she returned it, opening her mouth to recieve my tongue. When we were both out of breath, I broke away, leaning my forehead to hers.

"So, you didn't have sex with him". It wasn't a question, just a statement of fact.

Bella laughed once. "No, I didn't"

"But you had sex with me", I said and Bella giggled.

"What are you getting at?" -

Before I could answer, we heard the unmistakable sound of helicopter propellers from a distance and we both saw it rise across the waters and towards the island. It dropped lower in the sky as it finally reached us.

Does this mean we had been found?

**A/N**

Oh look! They're finally rescued. *Does happy dance* I dont think I actually _want_ them to be found. That means this story is nearly over. Wahhh! Since you got an update today, there will be none until Thursday. Until two days,*Kisses*, Meg, ϟ


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

Huh, was the last chapter **really** a cliffie. I didn't notice.. You can all call me the queen of cliffie's, I guess ;) Haha, so **this** is where they are actually rescued. Oh, and since Im the chizz, I decided to get a chapter written today. And who knows, you might get one tomorrow, too. We'll see, though. Wanna know what happends next? Well, read on, so! ;D

Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended-obviously.

This is un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.

-/-/-/-/-/

***EPOV***

The helicopter was practically on top of us when I turned to look at Bella. I see she didn't realise she was naked. Huh. May as well tell her.

"Eh, Bella, you might want to put some clothes on", I hinted, pointing a finger at her perfect naked bodice.

"Oh fuck!"

I laughed as she ran back to the hut, trying to cover her private parts with her hands. And, of course, I got hard. Shit, she looks hot when she runs.

When Bella came back fully clothed moments later, she handed me my trousers, knowing that I wouldn't accept my shirt. It was practically in shreds. I pulled on my trousers and grabbed Bella as the helicopter was landing on the wide spread of sand. The propellers slowed, but still sent sand into our eyes. Fuck, that hurt!

When the air craft was safely on the sand, the doors swung open and out stepped two men.

Well, bend me over and slap my cheeks, it was my brother, Emmett. And fucking Jasper! No fucking way.

"Emm!" I called, and I couldn't help my grin. It had been so long since I saw the fucker. Too long.

"I should have known you would end up on an island with at least _one_ thing to fuck", was his reply and I almost growled.

Bella seemed uncomfortable by Emmetts words and I took her hand, sqeezing it tightly.

Emmett obviously saw the movement and gave us a goofy grin.

"Well, well. If it isn't the other way around. Edward has finally been tamed! Thats a shock" -

"Emmett, can we just get the fuck out of here", I groaned, getting tired of his fucking comments on Bella and me.

"Sure thing, brother. Lets go"

When Bella and I approached the helicopter, I reached out to shake Jaspers hand and he gave me a warm smile.

"Glad to see you're alive, Ed", he mumbled and I smiled back.

When I was about to climb in, Bella stopped me with the forceful tug of her hand.

"Edward, Im not getting in there", she muttered. You could see she was frightened. Why, though?

"Bella, why not?"

_Ohhh_! Edward you dunce! She's fucking afraid of flying. Wouldn't you be?

I sighed, looking down at her small body. She was like a fucking leprechaun! She was almost as small as Alice!

"Bella, this is different. Were not on a plane" -

"Smaller crafts tend to go down first", Bella interupted and I groaned.

"Please, Bella, just get in - Or would you rather be stuck here alone?" I asked.

I knew I was being pushy and a bit mean, but she needed to get hte fuck over it and get in the helicopter.

Bella stared at me for a while and then finally shook her head.

"Edward, Im scared", she mouthed. Oh, Bella...

"Listen" -

"Come on, people, we got to go!" Emmett yelled from the front seat of the air craft. Jasper was pressing a load of buttons from overhead and Emmett was eyeing us, curiously.

"Emmett, shut the fuck up", I hissed.

I turned back towards Bella who was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey, hey", I whispered, pulling her against me, ignoring Emmetts words from behind us.

Fucking dope.

"I wont let anything happen to you. If this shit goes down - which is highly unlikely with Jasper flying it - I will keep you safe. I did it once and I will do it again. I swear to you, nothing is going to happen"

****A/N**

**The chapter isn't over, I just wanted to say something here ;) I actaully wanted to crash this air craft too, just to see what sort of reaction I would get from you all. Haha, Obviously, Im not going to do it. Haha! Okay, carry on reading - ****

-/-/-/

Bella nodded against my bare chest and I kissed her hair.

"Are you getting in, Bella?" I asked her once more, pulling her off me.

"I.., Ugh, I guess I am," she grumbled and I laughed.

"Come on, then. Lets go home," and I helped her into the helicopter, and climbed in after.

"Oh shit, Im actually going home!" Bella sqeeled in delight. Emmett laughed.

I, on the other hand, started to hyperventilate.

She said she was going home. Not plural. As in, you and I.

Just her. Herself. Going home.

Where the fuck was that, anyway? I didn't even know where she lived. Somewhere in Seattle, yes? No? Arghh!

"Edward, are you alright?"

Bella had to practically shout as Jasper had started the engine and was now lifting off into the air. Bella looked as if she just shit out a pile of bricks. She was sick with worry. Fuck.

I only nodded and took her hand, giving her a fake smile.

Bella nodded back, biting her lip as she tightened her grip on my hand. It would have hurt if I wasn't so lost in the pain in my heart. Cheesy, I know, but its true! Bella was going home - wherever the fuck that was - and I would return to Ireland. Sooo, she _doesn't_ want to stay with me? Of course she wouldn't. Why would she? I was a fucking arsehole to her most of hte time! I was stupid to even think that she would want me. Though, I loved her with everything I had, I still had doubts on whether she loved me back.

Bella told me she loved me. I was there when she said it. We even.. made love afterwards.

_Cannot believe I just said that.._

We were flying across the waters, and I saw no boats or even land ahead. How far were we?

"Hey, Jazz?" I yelled over the loud noise coming from the engine and the propellers. Jesus, my head hurt.

"Yeah?" Jasper yelled back.

"How exactly did you find us?" I asked, and Bella seemed to listen in. I knew she was curious on how we were found, aswell.

"Well, it was pretty damn hard, thats for sure", he said and Bella gushed at his accent.

Fucking bastard, so he was. She never reacted like that when I spoke. Of course she wouldn't.

"You weren't actually far from land. You drifted off pretty far from the crash scene. The media have been all over this since the crash. They had you're mother believing that you were dead. She's been a fucking mess without you"

Fuck. That wasn't good. I was surprised Jasper hadn't mentioned a mental assylum yet. I was sure thats where she would end up, one day. Jaysus, I wasn't able for this right now.

Jasper went on, practically screaming back at me.

"The plane went down in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. You got a good few miles away from the scene and ended up on the very few islands here. Im surprised you even found that island. Fuck, you guys were lucky. Carlisle, my father and I did everything that we could to get a search party out for you. People gave up after the first week. Saying that you were dead and rotting away at the bottom of the sea. I was like, 'fuck that', so I went out and brought Emmett with me. You're father is waiting with my dad back home with Esme. We couldn't risk leaving her there alone."

I nodded, though he could not see.

Emmett pulled out an attatched hand-held transciever and spoke into it, rather triumphantly.

"We found them, dudes!" -

"Give me that!" Jasper shouted and snatched the thing out of his hand.

He began speaking in, what could only be described as, 'air force talk' and I heard the few normal words mixed in with the others.

"Found" and "Survivers" and all that jazz.

Bella smiled at me and I grinned back, pretending that this may be our last moment together.

Did she really want to leave me?

**A/N**

I dont know Eddie. I mean, you have been SO wrong in the past. Well, thats it for today. Just letting you know that the next chapters will be getting a tad bit longer. You'll leanr alot more and understand alot more. I swear :) Until two days,*Kisses*, Meg, ϟ


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

I got my copy of Water For Elephants today. I haven't stopped watching it since. Also, my foot is like, deseased or something, so I cant go out. I guess you are stuck with a chapter of RM now. Is that a yay I hear? Alrighty then..

Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended-obviously.

This is un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.

-/-/-/-/-/

***EPOV***

It was alot later when we actually arrived at our destination. We landed in Dublin Airport, the sky darkening as we stepped out onto the Irish land. God, I missed this place. The green - not as if I hadn't seen the green back on the island - but this place was home. I smiled as I pulled Bella through the terminal and out through the double doors towards the crowds of people waiting to meet us.

Jasper had warned us, saying that the media was all over this story and would be waiting with a hundred questions for us both. Also, my mother and father would be here.

I wonder if Alice was here. Knowing her, she would be.

When we stepped through the doors, camera's clicked, blinding me by the flashes. Bella leaned against me, covering her face and I gripped her hand. She hadn't been difficult on the helicopter, thank God. She didn't even cry. I was proud of her. She was so strong.

"Are you okay?" I whispered into her ear as we practically ran passed the media.

RTÉ tried to barge there way towards us and Jasper yelped out, telling people to step back. Guards were there, suddenly, helping us get pased the throngs of interviewers. I wouldn't be surprised if we ended up on every news show in Ireland. Fuck, I knew. I felt embarrassed. And no, it wasn't because I was shirtless. No, definitely not. Insert sarcasm here.

We walked until I could see the small crowd of family and friends and a little pixie running towards us.

"Edward!" the pixie screeched and dived onto me, wrapping her arms and legs around me and yelling in my ear.

"Oh, fuck, I thought you were dead! But then again, no, because I knew you would find somewhere that would keep you going. Im so glad you're alright."

"Jesus, Alice! Relax yourself - more like _restrain_ yourself", I moaned, flinching at her high pitched voice. As much as I missed her, I wasn't ready for this kind of behaviour.

Alice hadn't lost her Irish accent, entirely. Though, she had a little southern accent in there, too.

Alice gasped when she saw Bella - actaully, Bella stomped her foot and cleared her throat to get our attention - and hopped down from my body at once. I smirked at Bella.

"And who are _you_?" Alice said, stunned. "Oh, what am I saying? You are Bella, of course! Im so glad you're safe"

Alice grabbed Bella then and drew her in for a tight hug.

I gave Bella an exasperated look and she half-smiled. I looked away and over to where my parents stood. I sighed and went to them. Mum had obviously been crying, as would any parent when they saw that they're missing son had been found. But she was trying to hold back and not turn into the crazy woman she really was. Heh, she was actually trying. God bless her heart.

I reached out my hand for my father to take. He shook it and tugged until I was wrapped in his embrace.

"Good to have you back, son. We have been so worried!"

I patted his back and looked over at my mother. She wasn't trying to hide her tears and was now officially sobbing her heart out.

Da sighed and I laughed once and went to soothe my mother.

"Oh, my baby!" Ma blubbered and I groaned.

"Jaysus, Ma, calm down! Im alright"

And I thought of Bella.

"_Were_ alright.."

"Oh, I thought you were dead! I told you - I _told_ you not to go and visit Alice. Those airplanes are a fucking death sentence. You are not leaving again. You're not leaving me"

My mothers words were rushed. She seemed nervous, or something and she kept looking behind me.

I ignored her words and looked over my shoulder, wondering what the fuck had caught her eye.

It was Bella. I should have guessed. She was so beautiful right now.

She was still talking with Alice. Jaspers hand wound around Alice' waist and Emmett stood behind them all, looking rather lelft out of the conversation. I smiled when Bella caught my eye.

_"I love you"_, I mouthed towards her and she almost giggled.

_"I love you"_, she mouthed back and my heart swelled.

She would be going soon, wouldn't she? But she said she loved me...

Then, two people -man and woman to be exact- came up and tapped her on the shoulder. Bella looked shocked at first, but then I could see the sadness fall over her features.

"Edward."

I stared at Bella some more as she reached out and embraced the couple before me, suddenly breaking down in tears.

"Shit..."

I practically ran to where she stood, asking urgently if she was alright.

Oh fuck, was this her parents? I wasn't ready for this. Fuck, fuck, fuck...

"Edward, oh, um"- Bella broke away from the woman, turning towards me and wiped at her eyes.

"Edward, Im sorry, um.. This is Angela's parents, William and Karen Weber."

_Oh thank God! _

I thought and then took the man, Williams hand to shake.

"They're here about Angela's.. funeral," Bella whispered the last words and her voice broke.

Oh, shit...

"Right... Mr. and Mrs. Weber, I am so sorry for you're loss. I.. I tried to get both girls out - I mean, when I got Bella it was too late and"-

_Fuck, I was babbling..._

"Son, its alright. Breathe. I appreciate you trying to help my daughters," William Weber interupted.

Daughters?

William laughed.

"I say _daughters,_because I think of Isabella as my adoptive daughter. We have known her since she was a baby. Angela and Bella have never been seperated. Well, until..." he trailed off and Bella leaned against me. I wound my arm around her and kissed her forehead, not caring of the looks the Webers gave me.

"I undertand, Sir", I nodded.

"If you wouldn't mind, but my wife and I would like to speak with Bella alone. If thats alright, of course," Karen Weber told me and I felt Bella stiffen around me. Was she nervous about talking to them?

"No, of course not. It was very nice meeting you. And Im truly sorry that I couldn't save Angela. From what I've heard from Bella, she seemed like a lovely girl."

Karen Webers smiled, sadly and looked down to the tiled floor of the airport.

I let Bella go and walked back to where my parents stood. Alice, Emmett and Jasper had joined them... Who were all watching me.

Here we go...

"Who are they? And, my God, for living on an island for over a month, Bella is a fucking stunner! Even without make-up," Alice gushed when I was standing next to her.

"Alice, fuck off, will ye'?" I groaned, getting pissed off. I was worried for Bella.

Obviously, the Webers had come to take Bella back to wherever the fuck she lived and would also be arranging the funeral. Jesus, we were just found and now they expect her to just speak of her dead best friend? Fuck this shit...

I walked about halfway to where the Webers and my Bella sat on the metal chairs when Alice suddenly stopped me.

"Edward, leave her alone. Bella needs to sort things out before you start getting serious with her. From what I've heard, she's just lost her bestfriend" -

"Alice, fuck off! I'm already serious about her - I love her! Yes, I know what you're thinking; Edward Cullen does not fall in love, yada' yada'. Well, I did and I am. Bella obviously doesn't need to be swallowed in the guilt she feels towards her bestfriends death. She's a fucking mess and needs to rest. Now, get out of my way"

Before she had the chance to answer, and before I could even get away, Bella was suddenly there, saying her goodbyes to the Webers and coming to stand beside me.

I reached out for her at once, wrapping her in my embrace, letting her tears soak my chest. She was shaking.

"Come on. Lets get you some home," I whispered as she slumped against me, literally dead on her feet. I swept her up and carried her passed everyone and out the automatic doors to where Alice' porche was parked at the side of the road. Did she not know that she could get clmaped, or fined or _something_ for doing that?

"Edward, people are staring", Bella croaked and I laughed once.

"Yes, Bella, they are. Dont worry about them. Thats just the Irish for ya'... And also, because Im half naked and am a sexy motherfucker."

Now it was her turn to laugh. I grinned and kissed her hair.

I heard Alice and Jasper then and went to wait by the car.

"How can you carry me with such ease?" Bella questioned as I ran across the road with her in my arms.

"You would swear you weighed more than a truck!" I chuckled and she snorted.

"Sleep, Bella. We will talk once you get some rest."

"What about you? And where are we going? Im not going back to Seattle, am I? The Webers said I didn't have to leave until the time of the funeral," Bella cried and I think I stopped breathing.

Seattle. Bella would be heading back to Seattle for Angela's funeral. Who knows if she would come back. How would she even survive on another flight? There _and_ back? Please, let her stay...

"Edward?" Bella mumbled.

"Hmm?" I choked, looking down into her tired, brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked, running her hand over my face. I closed my eyes and the feeling.

"Yes. Sleep, Bella. We'll talk later," I breathed against her hand and she trembled.

"Okay.. I love you."

And she drifted off to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N**

Its not the best. Im still figuring out the ending to this. We still have the funeral and ALOT to talk about! Two days people.. Two days. *Kisses*, Meg, ϟ


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**

Hey all! Sorry, I've been caught up for the past three/ four days. How is everyone doing? Did you have a good weekend?

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews. I simply cannot thank you all enough *Bear Hug*

Next two chapters will be about learning what the eff is going on. So, hold tight. Lets get on with it, shall we? Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended-obviously.

This is un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.

-/-/-/-/-/

***EPOV***

The drive home had been quiet. Ma and Da had taken a seperate car back to the house with Emmett, while Bella and I drove back with Alice and Jasper. It wasn't long before we were back at my parents house and I was carrying Bella up to my old room.

My mother kepy everything the same; My bed, my torn posters from when I was a kid - everything. I lived in an apartment, but I still stayed sometimes when my mother went a little crazy. It kept her... sane, knowing that she wasn't all alone in this big house.

I carried Bella up the stairs and lay her down on my double bed, pulling the covers from underneath her and over her body.

I sat at the edge of the bed, staring at her beautiful, sleeping face. She had slept through the journey and I hoped she would sleep for the remainder of the day. She needed it. We both did.

I lay by her feet and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I haven't had proper food in, like, forever!"

I heard her sqeal and my eyes flickered. I was so fucking tired.

I heard the sounds of metal hitting plate. Was someone eating?

"Edward was awesome, though! He cooked the fish and did everything he could to help me. You have a wonderful son, Esme. You raised him perfectly."

_The fuck?_

"Uh, oh. I think he's listening. Act natural," I heard my mother say and Bella giggled.

I opened my eyes and was met with a pair of brown. Bella's.

I grinned crookedly.

"Heya," I said, my voice hoarse. I cleared my throat.

"Hi," she whispered back and kissed my cheek.

"Morning, chicken!" Esme cried and I looked up to see her smiling face. _Jaysus._

"Morning, Ma. You alright?" I asked her, sitting up on the bed. I realised then, that I was in Bella's place; under the covers.

Fuck, how long had she been up?

"Yeah, Im all good-"

"Did you sleep?" I demanded at Bella, ignoring my mothers words. I didn't care that I'd offended her. I needed to know Bella was alright.

"Yep, I only got up a while ago and you're mom made me breakfast in bed," Bella told me and I relaxed a little.

"It was scrumptious, by the way," She added and my mother smiled.

"Well, Im glad you liked it. Edward, do you want anything?"

I shook my head, but my mother ignored that, running from the room, calling for Emmett to put on some rashers. Ugh, mothers, I swear.

Though, she did have her advantages.

Before she ran down the stairs, she closed the door behind her, smoothly, winking at me. I snickered.

I dont think she will be up here for a while. But I _was_ hungry.

"You okay?" Bella asked me, wrapping her arms around me. I kissed her hair.

"Yeah. Im just glad to be back, I think"

"You _think_?" Bella repeated, pulling back to look at me. I stiffined. Shit.

"Aren't you glad to be back home? Were safe, Edward. Home," Bella said, running her hands up and down my biceps.

"Yeah, I am glad to be back. Its just..." I trailed off, not wanting to tell her how tight I was bound.

"What is it?" she urged and I groaned. She was going to pry it out of me, wasn't she?

"Edward, tell me right now, whats going on in that head of yours!"

_I guess she was..._

"I.. I liked it when we were on that island. We were alone - nothing could stop us from being together!" I blurted out and took the words back immediatly. I was a fucking... I dont know what I was! I was whipped, thats what I was. I couldn't keep anything from Bella. And if I tried, she would get it out of me, eventually. Bitch. No, I take that back. As I said: whipped.

"Edward... I dont understand," Bella muttered, her face pained. Fuck.

"Im sorry, I just - Look, when we were on the island, I knew that you couldn't go anywhere. You couldn't leave, because you could not survive without my help and knowlegde. But now that were back to normal, you can go on and live you're life...Without me... and I cant just... I cant deal with that sort of pain. Im not made like that. I have to feel pain every once in a while. But if you leave... I cant think of what it woud be like - Fuck, Bella, just dont leave me! Please, if you fucking love me, like you say you do, dont fucking leave me!"

I huffed and stared at her, pleading with my eyes for her to stay. She stared blankly back at me, her eyes wide and glassy.

Bella and I didn't move for an unmeasurable amount of time. Until we heard the knock on the door.

"Is it safe to come on, now?" I heard my mother call from the other side of the door.

"Ma, fuck off! Were talking shit out,"I yelled back at her, glaring at the door.

"Oh great. Is that like a _code_ for something, or?" -

_"Ma, for fucks sake, NO!"_

I didn't hear my mothers reply, so I hoped she had decided to leave. Good fucking riddance.

Bella was still looking at me as if I had seven heads and I was getting pretty fucking annoyed and impatient.

"Bella, say something before I fucking go mad."

"Edward," Oh, thank God she said something! Now for the rest of it...

"Edward... You are _not_ going to lose me," she swore, gripping my hands in hers.

My heart beat sped.

"I am not going anywhere - not without you, anyways... I mean it everytime I say that I love you. No one compares to you! If I'm going anywhere, you will be right next to me, right?"

I nodded, lost for words and she continued.

"We cant be apart. And _you_ cant leave me. The feelings you described would be nothing compared to the damage you would cause if you left me."

My eyes widened.

"Bella, I will be right next to you. For as long as you want me," I vowed and leaned in to press my lips to hers.

"I will always want you. Always," Bella mumbled against my lips, losing her breath. As was I.

I deepend the kiss, leaning back, so Bella could get on top of me, straddling my hips.

I rested my hands on her hips, pushing her hard against my growing erection and she moaned in my mouth. I was hard as fuck!

I tried to think straight as Bella's hands roamed by body. I wasn't wearing a shirt, still, so she had the advantage of feeling my half- naked body.

Me? Not so much. Because, just then, Emmett walked in -well, stormed in- and was grinning as he strutted. Fucking bastard.

How I know this, you ask?

Well, I was in the middle of trying to pull Bella's top off and I needed my eyes open for that. Hence, seeing Emmett in my perepheril vision.

Bella didn't seem to notice him gawking at us, until Emmett did his loud booming laugh.

"I didn't know you were fucking her! I thought you were just friends! Oh,thats why you were all over her at the airport" -

"Emmett, get the fuck out, you fucking pervert!" I yelled at him and he jsut snorted.

"So, what is it? You two a couple now, or just fuck buddies?"

"Emmett, get the hell out, right now!" Bella screamed at him and this time Emmett listened. He was right to. Bella had that nasty temper of hers and I wouldn't stop her this time when she tried to hit someone. As long as it wasn't me again. Fuck, I still winced at the memory.

"Alright fine! But if you disturb my nights sleep, I _will_ make fucking hard for you, two."

And he was gone.

"Fuck sake!" I muttered and crawled out from under Bella.

"Im sorry about that," I told her and she giggled.

"Its alright, Edward. Although, if you want to get anywhere with me, you may wanna put a lock on that door."

I chuckled and then sighed, getting to my feet.

"You want to go downstairs, then? Since Emmett is probably telling everyone what he saw."

Bella groaned but nodded, taking my hand as I lead her out of my room.

. . . . . .

"This place is freaking huge!" Bella said, as we stepped out into the back garden.

After we came downstairs, -recieving rather guilty looks from my family - I showed Bella around, a little. Showing her the rooms and now, the garden. It wasn't that impressive. Was it?

"You would swear, the queen lived here, or something!" she said, stunned, looking at the large water fountain that stood in the middle of the garden. The stupid angel that was stuck on top of it, was staring at me. Stalker.

"Bella, we dont have a queen in Ireland," I explained to Bella and she rolled her eyes.

"I know that, Edward. I was just saying..."

I smiled and told her it was alright and showed her the rest of the house.

When Esme called us in for lunch, we made our way back to my mothers, too big, kitchen and sat down with the rest of the family.

Things were getting back to normal, then after the next couple fo days. Kind of.

Bella and I were up in my room one night, Bella laying beside me, reading Shakespear. She asked me to read it to her and I told her to fuck off. I apologised.

Alice and Jasper left a few moments ago, saying that they best head back to America.

Lucky Bella wasn't there to witness that conversation. She had been out in the garden for a while. She spent most of her time there. She fucking loved that garden. Da told me about Alice and Jaspers departure and I was actually sad. Even though Alice was a fucking annoying energiser bunny with forever lasting batteries, I would still miss my best friend. I would miss them both.

I wasn't sure when I woudl visit them again... Maybe they should visit me from now on.

Bella was annoyed that Alice left without saying goodbye. She and Alice were actually getting along, from what I've heard. Ever since they're talk at the airport when we first came home, they were inseperable. Always there when I entered a room. Always there when I left. Until I mentioned the words 'naked' and 'sex' and Bella would come running after me.

Bella would be leaving in a few short days, for Angela's funeral. I asked, well begged, for me to go too, but she said, only family and close friends were aloud. I asked if I could at least be there in Seattle for when she came home. I could be the supportive boyfriend, or whatever. Bella laughed at that.

"I cant believe she didn't say goodbye!" Bella shouted, bringing me back to the present.

"Yeah, yeah.. Well, she was late for her flight.."

"I dont care!" Bella argued and I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, its late. You are leaving in two days and I want to spend the remainder of my time with you, either you being naked and spread out underneath me, or... you being naked and spread out underneath me."

Bella giggled and squirmed when I began to tickle her sides. I laughed with her.

"_Edward!"_ I heard my father yell. Ugh, not again.

"What?" I called back, afraid of his answer.

Shockingly enough, my father decided not to go back to the Air Force for a while. He wanted to spend time with the family. Oh, the look on my mothers face when he told her...

"_If you two dont shut the fuck up, I'll ram my fist so far up your ass, that it will come back through your mouth!"_

Okay, shutting up, now.

"Alright, sorry!" I replied, trying to hold in my laughter as the bed vibrated. Bella wasn't trying so hard.

"Shh!" I warned her, showing that my Da was actually being serious. She sobered up at once.

I was starting back working at my pub once Bella left for Seattle. I didn't want to spend one waking second away from her. We had two days and we were making the most of them...

By tickling eachother and getting yelled at by my Da. Well, we were fucking, also, but still!

**A/N**

Not the best, but hey, were just getting into the settling in situation. And what about little Eddie getting all insecure about his womans feelings. Oh, I just wanna put him in my pocket! Its getting hard to stick with the 'every second day' updates. Anywhoo, Reviews are awesome, so you know what to do ;D September 4th, people. Best. Day. Ever. Robsten lovers know what Im talking about ;) Well, Im off to watch Water For Elephants. Until two days. *Kisses*, Meg, ϟ


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**

Yo, my friends! Hows it been? Slightly long chapter we have here, as we need to learn a few things before we carry on. Not much left.. Well, I cant be sure of that. This hasn't been prewritten as some of you _may_ already know. Anyways, lets get on with it..

Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended-obviously.

This is un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.

-/-/-/-/-/

***EPOV***

"Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you that you are _not to come into my room_!" I yelled from the landing, hanging over the edge of the banister where Emmett stood.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't in there!" Emmett screamed back and I snorted. He looked so innocent. Right..

"Well, then how come the door was unlocked in that shed! I wont have you snooping and dropping something!"

There was valuable stuff in that shed. Worth thousands.

You're probably wondering what the fuck Im on about; My music shed.

Emmett is always fucking with my stuff and everytime he goes in there, he comes out with something either broken.. or broken. Like the guitar I got for Christmas two years ago. That was my fucking baby! Once Emmett saw, he decided to act like a drunken rockstar and smash the thing off the table.

_"It wasn't on purpose! I didn't think it would break!"_

He had gotten on my nerves over the years so I put a lock on the door. No one entered that shed unless I told them to. So I was surprised as to how Emmett had gotten in there.

"Dont give me that shit! Your the only one who ever tries to get in," I grumbled and I heard my mother call from the bathroom.

"Bella was in there, Edward. She was taking a tour of the house again and I showed her your room."

Oh.

Well this.. changes things.

"I didn't think you would mind knowing that it was Bella in there."

Thanks Ma. Thanks a fucking lot!

"Yeah, sure, Ma! Just because Bella is involved, she should be let off the hook!" Emmett mumbled and I growled.

"Emmett, shut the fuck up" -

"Did someone call me?" Bella said from below, coming into view.

She had been on the phone for the past half hour to the Webers, arranging the funeral and shit like that. I didn't want to be present for that conversation. And if I did, Bella would just throw me out again.

Now that she was here, wondering what we were talking about, I was frozen. I didn't know what to say.

Bella had seen my stuff. My music, my instruments, everything!

"Go ask your bloody boyfriend!" Emmett moaned and stormed off.

Jesus, for a sixteen year old, he was really childish!

"Whats wrong with him?" Bella asked me as she descened the stairs.

I just shrugged.

"He's just pissed off. Whats going on with the Webers?" I said, trying to change the subject. I would ask her about the room later. It wasn't important. I just wanted to know what she thought of it.

Bella sighed.

"Im going out tomorrow night. The funeral is on Sunday. They held it off for a while, waiting to see if I would turn up. Also because they couldn't find... the body... It took a while to uncover it."

Bella shivered and I pulled her against me.

"Are you alright?" I mumbled, kissing her hair.

I felt Bella nod around me.

"Are you _sure_ you dont want me to come with you to Seattle?" I asked, urgently, pleading with my eyes. Bella tried to interupt but I went on.

"You were shitting yourself coming back from the island on that helicopter! How am I supposed to let you travel on a fucking _plane_ alone? I wont interfere with anything, I swear. I will take you to the funeral and stay away until its over, if thats what you want. I just want you to be safe, Bella, thats all."

Bella pulled away from me and smiled softly.

"Your so sweet sometimes, Edward," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, let me come."

Bella stared at me for a moment and then suddenly burst out laughing.

What the actual fuck?

"Why are you laughing?" I demanded, grumbling words to myself. Fucking weirdo, so she was...

"I.. I mean, you" -

"Spit it out, will ye'!" -

"You asked if you could _come_!" Bella almost shouted, tears rolling down her face, she was laughing that hard.

I stared at her as she shook with laughter and I couldn't help but laugh along with her. And I thought Emmett was childish. Honestly...

I heard the toilet flush and my mother stepped out of the bathroom, looking at us curiously. I wondered what she saw. Two retarts laughing hysterically in the landing hall, chuckling at they're own stupidity? Yeah, thats what she saw.

She just sighed and walked on down the stairs, looking back at us every second step until she dissapeard.

Bella was still laughing when I calmed down.

"Alright, Bella, seriously, it wasn't even funny."

Bella laughed once more and then coughed, nodding seriously.

"Come into my room with me," I told her, taking her hand and leading her into my bedroom.

I pulled Bella in, shutting the door behind me and pulled her down on the bed.

Bella seemed a little jumpy when I sat next to her and she leaned forward, towards me. Did she think...?

"Bella, I want to come with you to Seattle."

Bella closed her eyes, shaking her head, simply looking like she didn't want to talk anymore. I really didn't want to have this conversation either, but it had to be done. I had to stick to the plan. I wasn't going to let myself be sidetracked by her flawless lips...

_Oh fuck!_

"Bella... _stop_," I gasped, when her lips pressed against mine.

I tried to push her away, or at least pull _myself_ away. It wasn't really working out so well...

_Oh, fuck it, we'll talk later...!_

So much for sticking to the plan.

Bella through herself into the kiss, more than I expected and I knew immediatley what she was doing. She was trying to distract me.

_Och, it worked for me..._

So, I did what any man would do in this sort of situation; I'd fuck her. Simple as.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and pulled her back on the bed, laying her down until I hovered over her. Her tongue invaded my mouth and mine lapped with hers. She tasted fantastic!

She pulled off my t-shirt, tossing it onto the floor as I worked hers.

As my hands roamed her body, a part of my brain was trying to tell myself to cop the fuck on and stop this at once. I couldn't quite seem to do that.

Fuck, I was screwed. I laughed internally at that. Oh well.

Bella's breathing became ragged and I pulled away, giving her air and trailed kisses up and down her neck.

_"Edward"_

Hmmm...

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Bella, Mr. Weber is on the phone," my mothers voice called from the other side of th bedroom door.

I wasn't mistaken when I heard Bella growl. I laughed once.

"Uh, Im coming now, Esme, thank!" she almost whined. She was all hot and bothered, I presumed. I sighed and crawled off her, standing up and retrieving our clothes. Bella put on her top with a scowl on her face.

"Whats wrong with you?" I chuckled, but Bella just stormed on out, taking the phone from my mothers hands and trudging down the stairs. The fuck?

"What did you do?" Esme demanded at me.

"Fuck off." And I slammed the door in my mothers face.

"Sorry!" I called after a moment. I was gonna pay for that.

. . . . . . . . . . ..0 . . . . . . . . . . .

Bella wanted to stay in the spare room that night. I didn't ask why. She wore that scowl for the remainder of the day, only turning it into a smile when my mother was in the room. When she saw me,though, it would turn back to a scowl. What the fuck ever, Bella

Emmett asked if I was going back to work once Bella leaves tomorrow. Bella just rolled her eyes.

I told Emmett yes. It should be good being back working at the pub. I actually missed that place. _And_ my apartment. Yeah, that place would take my mind of things. Like, Bella and her sour face.

She was on the phone to the Webers for most of the day, talking quietly in the corner of the sitting room. Only hanging up when my mother called her for her doctors appointment.

Bella and I had to go to the hospital. Just to see if anything had happend whilst we were stranded out at sea. No deseases for us. Thank fuck.

When we got home, Bella resumed her phonecall with the Webers, hanging up this time, for when my mother called for dinner.

After dinner, I had fucking enough of her sad looks.

When Bella claimed she was going to bed early, since she had an early flight, she headed upstairs to the spare room and I followed soon after. I needed to know what the fuck was wrong with her.

So when I entered her room, not bothering to knock, I asked her simply.

"Bella, whats wrong?"

Bella lay in her bed, swathed in the covers, like a cocoon.

"What makes you think somethings wrong?" She said and I snorted.

"Cut the bullshit. Theres something wrong. Tell me."

We stared at eachother for a moment until she finally sighed and sat up in her bed, laying against the headboard.

_Headboard_. Hmm.

_Focus_!

"I.. Its nothing, really. I just dont want to go tomorrow," Bella muttered as I sat down next to her on the bed.

"That really doesn't explain the dirty looks you were giving me all evening," I said and Bella blushed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just pissed that you're mom interupted us in you're room. I couldn't exactly direct the glares at her now, could I?"

And I couldn't help but laugh. A stupid excuse, but I'll take it, anyways.

"Ugh, Bella, you're so obtuse!"

I snuggled against her, burying my head in the crook of her neck and closed my eyes.

"Im sorry you got the wrong idea. Im really going to miss you when im in Seattle," she whispered, laying down so we could both get more comfortable.

I wrapped myself around her.

"Im going to miss you, too. So much, Bella. Im going to call you everyday. I swear, everyday, every minute, every second. You better keep a phone by your side because if you dont answer, you'll be seeing me on your doorstep in Seattle."

Bella giggled.

"Edward, you dont even know where I live!"

"I'll ask the Webers!" I said. Bella sighed.

"So over protective at times... Okay, how about this. _I_ will call you. Once I land in Seattle, when I arrive home, before I eat meals and before I go to bed. How does that sound?"

Humph. It _did_ sound good. I would be sure to write the house number down for her before she left.

"Okay, fine! But, it still works both ways! You either call me at those times, even though were in different time zones, or you will be seeing me on your doorstep," I warned, though playfully. Bella laughed again.

"You have your ticket and everything, yes?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Yep. I have everything. And Mr. Weber will be picking me up, once Im in Seattle," she explained. I relaxed, knowing that she had a way of transportation.

"Your father said he would drop me off tomorrow," Bella added. I froze.

"No. No way," I hissed. "I am dropping you off _and_ waiting until you board the plane and are safely up in the air. _Then_ I will leave and wait for your call."

Bella sighed, but didn't say anything. There was no need. I would win either way. Ha!

"Okay, enough argueing. Sleep. Early flight tomorrow."

Bella complied and got comfy unitl she drifted to sleep in my arms.

. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Your not going."

"Im not going."

"But you have to go."

"Then I'll go."

"But _dont_."

"Then I wont."

"But you _have_ to!"

I knew I was acting like a child, but I didn't care. I didn't want Bella to get on that plane. So soon after the dramatic crash we had almost four weeks ago.

"I'll call as soon as I land. I love you," Bella whispered and I kissed her softly.

"_Flight 234 to Seattle is now boarding. Flight 234 to Seattle is now boarding."_

Fuck, was it time already? _Noo!_

"I love you so fucking much, Bella." And I deepend the kiss, swaying her on the spot and feeling light headed as I set her down again. Fuck, our kisses left me breathless!

Bella looked into my eyes, seeing hers fill with tears. My throat got thick.

"I love you," I said again and she smiled.

"I love you."

Bella let me go, walking forwards to where the flight attendant stood and handed the women her ticket.

Bella looked back at me and a single tear fell on her cheek.

"Be safe," I said, feeling my eyes well up, too.

Fucking bitch, I was. Right now, I didn't give two shits.

Bella nodded and walked on through the barrier, waving once before she dissapeard behind the door.

I stood there, in the middle of Dublin airport, crying, my heart breaking into a million pieces.

She would be alright. She had to be.

I walked on back out to where my fathers car sat in the car park and thought of only two things.

One, I loved her.

Two, she was going to _get it_ when she got home.

Fuck yeah!

**A/N**

Excited much ;D Haha! Ohhhh! *sniffles* So she's gone! Well, yeah - not forever, but still gone. . More in two days! *Kisses*, Meg, ϟ


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

Happy Thurday, people! Got alot written since the last update. Well, not alot, but a good bit ;) Edward is going to now be called DepressingWard until we see Bella again. He isn't gonna make you want to groan out loud, but he is sad. I cant really blame him. With that said, I better get on with the story!

Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended-obviously.

This is un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.

-/-/-/-/-/

***EPOV***

Life without Bella here fucking sucked.

It wasn't even an hour since I left the airport, and I was already a fucking mess!

When I got back to my parents home, I went straight to my music shed, ingoring my mothers calls from the living room. I sat myself down at my piano and let my fingers do the work.

I played the basics.

Some compositions of my own and making shit up as I went along.

I never told Bella about playing. I barely told her anything about myself! She knew about this room, obviously, but we were busy with doing nothing, that I forgot to ask.

I also didn't tell her about my gigs in the pub.

Yeah, I sang. Big fucking whoop.

That was really the only thing I was excited for this week; playing at the pub. James and the usuals always nagged at me until I got up on the small stage, a guitar was chucked at me and I was practically forced to sing the classics. Yeah, it was actually fun.

The pub and the music was the only thing that could distract me now.

Humph, it seemed to be working...

"Edward?"

My hands froze over the keys, looking up to see my mother in the doorway. I should have locked the damn thing.

"What?" I said, scornfully, looking away from my mothers sad eyes. I didn't want her to be sad. Let alone pity me. I sighed internally.

"Are you alright?" she whispered. Of course she asked that.

"Yes, mother, Im grand. Im so happy I could shit out a rainbow" -

"Now dont start getting all snarky with me, mister!" Esme interupted me, jabbing a finger in my direction. I fucking hated it when she did that.

"We all know your upset about Bella being gone. You might aswell admit it."

I ignored her, going back to playing the piano. It wasn't the same. I could feel her stare on me, and it made me fuck up the flow of the music. Argh!

"What do you want me say, Ma?" I growled, pulling away from the piano, debating whether or not I would get passed her without her catching me. My chances were slim.

"You want me to say that I miss her, even though she hasn't been gone a day yet? Fine. I miss her. Do you want me to say that I wish to be at her side at that funeral, instead of some other low lives who dont deserve her? Alright. I do want that. She will be back in a few days. Nothing has changed.' "I love her, ma. She is all I've ever wanted and more. The only thing that is getting me through the days that she's gone, is the fact that she loves me back.' But Ma, I cant do anything about the situation. I will go on, work in the pub, and take my mind of things until she comes back."

My mother stared at me, hopelessly. She couldn't get through to me. She never could. Not even when I was younger. I looked to the floor, feeling bad for whinging at her like this.

She must be fuming. I didn't mean to take out my anger on her. I just had to tell someone how I felt.

"Im sorry," I muttered and I heard my mother cough a laugh. I looked up to see her smiling.

"Your so cute, do you know that?" she giggled.

I think I groaned a little.

"You really do love her..." Esme trailed off.

"Of course I do. She's my whole life," I admitted, my eyes as sincere as my words.

How could she not see how much Bella meant to me? How much I needed her?

"Well, why are you standing here, then?" Esme said, motioning for me to leave the room.

I stood there, motionless. Confused non the less.

"What do you mean?" I muttered, frozen in shock.

"Go get her!" Esme said simply.

I scoffed.

"Ma, I cant. Bella asked me not to come. Her family will be there and everything. I cant just..." I trailed off, thinking about it a little.

It would be amazing to see her- before she really left. Seeing her face when she opened her door and saw me standing on her porch. "_Surprise."_

Im not sure how that would plan out. Not well, in my book...

"Well, she met your parents didn't she? Meaning your father and I. Why cant you meet hers?" Ma challenged. Fuck, she didn't know when to stop, did she?

"Listen, Ma. Im not going to barge in on her family like that. Her bestfriends funeral is happening, and Im sure she needs to be alone with family. Maybe time apart will help us - relationship wise."

Esme was shaking her head before I was even finished. Jaysus.

"Long distance and shit like that never work. Look at how I turned out since your father left all those years ago! Im a fucking lunatic, thats what I am."

I sighed. She was right, this time. Everytime my father left, she went crazy. Still is.

"And you also dont know when to shut the fuck up," I mumbled, trying to get passed her.

She blocked the way, of course.

"Hey! Dont you be cursing at me, or you will be gettin a boot up the arse hole!" Esme snapped at me, but I just laughed.

She finally let me pass and I ran to my room, grabbing the house phone as I ran and waited for my call from Bella. As I waited, I prayed that she was safe.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Emmett, where the fuck is Rosalie?" I yelled from over the counter, almost dropping a pint of Guiness in the process.

"Shit. Here you go, James!" I grinned at my 'sort of' friend and handed him the pint as he smiled drunkenly at me. Fuckin' mad yoke, he was!

"Thanks, Edward. You seriously need to change your name. Its fucking tacky!"

"Thanking you!" I ignored him, grabbing another glass and filled it with whiskey.

Everyone had cheered when I came in that day, congratulating me on being alive and well. I poured myself a drink for that. I loved this fucking place.

James and his gang of fella's always came in after work, sitting in their usual spot at the bar top, so they could get the refills on the drink. I caught them sneaking a few times, but later, I let them away with it. They were gonna die soon, anyway.

James was a good friend of my fathers. They went to school together in Town, then went their seperate ways when it came to marriage and shit like that.

James was hitting forty, though he looked older. What, with his drinking and stuff. His wife left him a few years ago, and he always came in here, looking for some sympathy talk and his usual - free - pint of Guiness. The fucking bastard, hardly had any money. My father used to give him loans, but gave up on his old friend when James got evicted from his house. Fucking sap.

I crossed the floor, carrying the whiskey and giving it to one of the local men here and went off looking for my brother.

I found him out back, puffing on a smoke. Fuck sake.

"If ma finds out about you, your fucking dead!" I hissed, making him jump. Good.

"Fuck, Edward! Dont sneak up on a man like that! You'll get yourself bet!" Emmett whined, throwing his cigarette down and stomped his foot on it.

"Okay, two things. One, your not a man. And two, I dont get bet. _You _get bet. Dont curse at me again, you fucking twat," I grumbled, taking the pack of cigarettes away from him.

Ma and Da knew nothing of Emmetts habit. If they did know about their sixteen year old son smoking, Emmett wouldn't be here today: He would be rotting away in a cemetary. It was the people Emmett hung around with in school. The boys there thought it was the fucking business to smoke. Apparently, Emmett thought so, too.

"Give me those!" Emmett shouted, reaching for the pack of smokes. I moved away from him.

"Where is your fucking girlfriend? She was supposed to be working tonight!" I questioned and he muttered something incoherent under his breath. Brat.

"She's on her way. Dont talk about her with that tone. You love Rose."

That I did.

She was an angel; always there when we needed her to sort Emmett out. She was real pretty, also. But not as beautiful as my Bella.

Thinking of Bella brought her to that centre place in my mind.

She had called not too long ago.

As soon as I got out of the house after my mothers discussion, Bella rang, telling me that she was alive and well and that she was unpacking her stuff as we spoke. Bella was staying at her parents house for the weekend, shockingly enough. I would have thought she would've stayed with the Webers. I didn't want Bella staying with her mother and father. From what Bella has told me, when we were back on the island, they were fucking arse holes and I wanted to kick them both in the face.

Bella told me to calm down and that she missed me so much. I did as she pleaded and told her I loved her. She said it back.

_God, I miss her. _

"Edward? Edward, are you there?" Emmetts voice invaded my thought and I came back to reality, seeing his big fucking head all up in my space.

"What the fuck?" I almost shouted. "Get in there and work," I ordered and followed him in soon after, throwing the cigarettes in the bin as I went.

...

After a few sing songs on my behalf, the place started to clear out. Emmett left with Rosalie about two in the morning, and I locked up at around four. James was the last there, of course. He always was - always will.

I decided to stay in my apartment tonight, which was just above the pub. I missed my own bed, shockingly, as I was growing acustomed to my old one back at Ma's place.

But tonight, I would stay in my own room, sleep in my own bed and wait for Bella to call me on my own phone. Yeah, I couldn't wait for that.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The phone rang through the apartment and I sprinted to my room, diving on the bed and reaching for the phone that lay on my pillow. I felt like fucking Superman.

"Bella?" I gasped, out of breath from my sprint. My back fucking hurt, for some reason.

"Hey there!" came the most beautiful voice in the world.

My Bella.

I sighed, content, closing my eyes as I listened to her laugh. So fucking amazing.

"How are you?" I asked her, getting comfortable in my bed, pulling the covers over me.

If only Bella could be here next to me, rather than on the other end of the phone line.

"Im good. The funeral is happening tomorrow, so..." Bella trailed off and I wish I was there to comfort her. Or better yet, I wish_ she _was _here_!

I couldn't get my hopes up. A few more days...

"How are you holding up with everything? I mean, are your parents good to you?" -

"Edward, Im fine. Im just worried for tomorrow, thats all."

Of course she was. How stupid of me to ask ptherwise.

"Yeah, Im sorry. Im not really helping am I?" I hit myself internally and I knew a bruise was forming in me. I think my mother passed her insanity on to me.

"I dont need to to help. I am fine, Edward. But I _do_ miss you. So so so so much," she said.

That made two of us.

"I know, Bella. Believe me, I know. I miss you so fucking much, it hurts!"

We were quiet for a moment and I was starting to get sleepy. But I daren't fall asleep while Bella was talking. No fucking way.

"I will be home in two days," Bella chirped, and I could hear she was trying to get the mood back. It worked.

"I know, baby. Im living for that day I see you're pretty face again," I smiled, closing my eyes.

_Do not fall alseep. Do not fall asleep._

"I just cant wait to feel you in my arms, Bella. I love you so much..."

"I know. I love you too, Edward. More than my own life," Bella said, fervently. I was wide awake now.

"More than my own life," I repeated.

"What did you say?" Bella asked and I cleared my throat.

"Nothing... Nothing - So two days. Thats way too long for me," I tried to distract her, knowing she wouldn't let go of what I had repeated.

I didn't mean anything of it. I just couldn't believe she felt so strongly of me. I grinned so big my face hurt.

"Too long," Bella agreed.

"I miss you," I repeated and she laughed.

"Me too. I cant wait - knowing that your probably laying in bed right this moment... Ugh, I want you so badly, Edward. You dont know how much I want you."

The change in her voice and the way the conversation had sprung out, had me sitting up straight listening to every word that slipped out and went through the phone.

Well, fuck me. Was my Bella horny right now?

"Thats a fucking understatement," I scoffed, feeling myself getting hard as I heard Bella's breath hitch.

"You dont know how long I've been thinking about you - being naked and spread out underneath me..."

"_Ungh_! Edward, fuck, dont say that shit..."

I laughed a little, knowing that having phone sex with Bella would be awesome, but then again, knowing that I was half asleep, didn't really set the mood. Though, it would be amazing to have phone sex with Bella. Just saying.

_Hehe_!

I heard shuffling in the backround, through the phone and I laughed.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I chuckled, hearing rustling of some sort of shit. What the fuck was she doing?

"Nothing, Im just getting into bed," she told me and I was now confused.

Wasn't America five hours behind Ireland? I did the math in my head, remembering that it was now four - fourty five. It should be night there, too. Hey, I failed math, what do you expect?

I shrugged it off, listening to Bella as she told me how her day went since she arrived in Seattle.

She had visited the Webers the minute she was unpacked and had sorted out everything that had to do with the funeral. Then, she went out looking for something black to wear. She had gotten a dress. Fuck, I never saw her in a dress before. With her legs she would look perfect. Not that I wanted her to look incredible at her dead best friends funeral... I just wanted to fucking see her fuck hot legs again. I didn't even get to kiss them goodbye..

I yawned, over and over again until Bella finally groaned.

"Edward, your fucking exhausted! Go to sleep," she ordered.

"What makes you say that?" I yawned at the wrong moment and Bella laughed once.

"Go to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you," I whispered and waited until she hung up and then I dropped the phone and fell into a deep slumber.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N**

Ohh, phone calls! Love those too 3 I'll see you on Saturday. Ta ta! *Kisses*, Meg, ϟ


	26. NOT A CHAPTER! NOTE

*******THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!*******

**Just thought I would tell you guys that there will be no update tomorrow, as I have alot of poo coming up in my life, and Im super busy! And if you think your getting an update on Sunday... Your not. SOOOOO sorry! Moday, there will definitely be one xD Hope you understand :) Love you guys so much.. And thank you for reviewing - Keep it up ;) **

**Okay, I better go now. **

**For (almost) daily updates on what it happening with this story, follow me on Twitter at TwiFicFanx **

**D U E C E S! **

**Sláinte, Meg ****ϟ**** xoxooxoxox**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**

Sorry for the lack of updates.. Apparently, life wants to be mean to me, and I caught the flu. I've been lying in bed the past three days - But now Im back! And thankfully I could write in bed so here's the next chapter :D Since we haven't had some hanky panky, I think I owe you guys one big-ass lemon! ;D *giggles to self*

Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended-obviously.

This is un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.

-/-/-/-/-/

***EPOV***

"Emmett, you are going back to school whether you like it or not!"

"But, Ma!" -

"No 'buts'. _Go!"_ my mother screeched, causing me to flinch.

I sat in my parents living room, trying to watch the Dublin match, but it was hard to focus on the big screen when your family were literally fighting with each other. I picked up the remote and turned up the volume on the TV.

"Edward needs help with the pub, though! Come on, Ma, he needs me - thats the only reason I took time off school," Emmett argued, which was a really bad idea. You never argue with my mother. Ever. It just doesn't work out.. for _you,_ at least.

Yesturday, Da told us he was leaving for the Air Force.

Emmett and I had to evacuate the area as my parents got all lovey dovey and smushy smushy. I wasn't particaularly something Emmett and I wanted to witness.

I shivered at the thought and tred to focus on the match before me, though remembering Ma's face when she waved to my father for the millionth time as he left... it hurt to even think of it. She was so broken without him - much like Bella and I.

I smiled when I thought of her. Bella would be returning from Seattle tomorrow. I was fucking living for it. All I had to do was get through this day without going fucking insane, like my mother.

I sighed when I heard her start up again.

"Edward is fine. He can handle things on his own. If he gets stuck, I will be sure to call you."

"Will you shut up? - Both of you! I can speak for myself, Ma," I groaned and she rolled her eyes.

"Emmett, your going to be late for school. So get up off your arse and get the fuck out," I ordered him. He got to his feet and gave me the finger behind my mothers back. I just laughed.

I relaxed into my seat, finally being able to watch the rest of the match. We were winning by one. If they kept this up we would be in the finals. Go on the Dubs!

I picked up my bottle of beer off the coffee table and took a swig.

"Are you working tonight?" Ma asked after a while.

"Yup. Why - did you want someone to stay with you? I could get Emmett to stay. Ben would be working tonight with Rosalie, so I wont need him," I babbled like a fucking moron.

I always worried for my mother. She got up to crazy shit when she was alone. I cant even explain what she is like. . .

"No, no, I was just asking. Trying to make conversation, ya' know?" Esme said, quickly. I knew she hated it when Emmett and I sacrificed our spare time to look after her, but she also knew how much it meant to us, so she let it pass.

"Emmett will still be with you tonight," I told her and she sighed out in relief, grinning broadly. Poor woman. She should get a cat and be like the crazy cat lady from _The Simpsons._

But then again, no, because I hated cats. Really hated them. I would end up strangling the thing if it came anywhere near me. Maybe Ma should get a dog!

"Is Bella coming home tonight?" She asked. I smiled when she said the word '_home_'. It made Bella feel welcome here. And my mother fucking loved Bella. Absalutely adored her! As did the rest of the family, but my mother had a special bond with her.

I laughed once. "No, actually, Bella is coming home tomorrow," I told her and she nodded.

"Well, since Im not going to be of use today, Im going shopping."

And she stood up and left.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After the match was over - and Dublin won - I headed back to my apartment for a while, knowing that my mother wouldn't be back for another four hours, or so. When she leaves for shopping, _she leaves for shopping_. Literally taking forever to return - trying to past the time when my father isn't around. Once again, poor woman. I also left her a note in case she decided to come back early - I highly doubted it - and found the house empty.

I wanted to open up the bar to get myself busy, but it was way too early. Fuck sake, my life now _literally_ evolves around Bella!

I dropped myself on the couch and stared blankly at the black screen of my TV.

I didn't know how long I sat there, just staring. Eventually, I got up and made myself something to eat.

I went shopping for food yesturday, since my kitchen was empty when I first found it.

I made myself toast, since I barely cooked for myself. Not that I couldn't cook - which I can - its just that I choose not to. I buttered the toast and made my way to my bedroom, looking for the phone to ring - to talk - to _someone_!

As I plopped myself down on the bed, the phone rang, beeping violently. I dived across my bed and grabbed the phone, like a fucking maniac, and pressed the call button.

"Hello?" I gasped, out of breath from the movements.

"Hey," her voice called.

I felt my face light up like a fucking child on Christmas. Bejaysus.

"Waddup?" I asked her and she giggled. The most beautiful sound in the world.

"Ha, oh, Im just... I, uh, nothing - What about you? Doing anything exciting?" she was hesitant in answering, though she was quick also... If that makes sense... Chap, Im just confusing myself now!

"Alright... Eh, nothing, just eating toast," I replied, crunching on the crust. It was my favourite bit.

"I can hear that," Bella snorted and I grinned, though -obviously - she could not see.

I heard her shoes clicking as the sound echoed through the phone.

"Where are you going?" I asked her, laying back against the pillows.

I was actually tired now.

"Just walking down this... long hall," was her answer. Why was she so short with her words?

"Is something wrong with you?"-

_Knock knock knock!_

The knocking came from the front door. I grumbled under my breath and went to open it.

"Sorry, I think my mother is at the door. Hold on one minute," I told Bella, but she didn't asnwer.

Okay then...

I made it to the door and heaved the thing open.

"Ma, you have a key, why dont you just"-

"_Surprise!"_

The small, - and now my favourite- word cut me off and I think I stopped breathing.

_And_ dropped the phone onto the carpeted floor.

_._

Bella.

It was Bella. _My_ Bella. I was fucking dreaming - it was so long since I've seen her beautiful face! Okay, so it was only three days- it was still fucking long!

"B-Bella!"

She stood in the doorway, her bags behind her, wearing a long, beige coat that went almost to her knees and a pair of skinny jeans. Her hair was long and wavy around her face, and she wore a small bit of make-up. She held a phone to her ear.

I looked down to the floor, carrying on with my inspection and saw that she wore black heels. I heard her shoes click over the phone. The sneaky little bitch.

Suddelnly, she was in my arms and I was twirling her around in the air.

"God, how I've missed you," I whispered, breathing her in. She smelled fucking fantastic!

"I missed you so much, Edward. So much!"

I set her back down on the ground, my arms still wrapped around her as I crushed my lips against hers. It was a pashionate kind of kiss. Slow, but building.

"Well, my, oh my."

Bella and I broke apart, as I swung around to face the new sound.

You would know my _mother_, of all people would choose to come in at this time.

"Ma, what the fuck?" I hissed, pulling Bella closer to me than she already was.

"Oh - Sorry, sorry!" my mother moaned, though you could clearly see how happy she was. "You told me that Bella wasn't coming back until tomorrow and - Oh, _now_ I know why you lied! You wanted to get it _on_ before" -

"Ma, _Jesus!_ No, I didn't lie."

Bella blushed the deepest shade of red and I was pretty sure that I was that colour, too.

"Oh, dont start getting uncomfortable in front of me, Bella. You have nothing to hide," Esme continued and I felt the urge to fucking punch her.

"No, Esme, I know," Bella choked. The poor girl.

"I actually told Edward that I would be coming back tomorrow. I lied to _him_ because I wanted to surprise him by coming back early."

I grinned and ruffled Bella's hair playfully. She giggled.

"Oh," Esme muttered and now it was _her_ turn to feel uncomfortable.

Though, my mother was right; there was no awkwardness, nor hiding stuff in my family.

Esme nodded to herself and decided to go and make herself some tea. Good fucking riddance. Even though I didn't get rid of her, at least she was in some other part of the apartment.

After pulling Bella's bags into my room and helping her unpack, I made her some -dont laugh- toast.

Bella wanted it! She had a craving for toast since our phonecall. Which reminded me, I didn't get to finish _mine_.

I handed Bella the toast and asked her a few questions.

"You were talking on the phone whilst trying to surprise me?"

"Suceeding to surprise you. Yes."

"You came back a day early for me?"

"Yes, of course."

"How was the funeral?"

"Sad."

"Did anyone try and chat you up, whislt in Seattle?"

"Im not following."

Surely she knew what chatting up meant. Come on!

"I mean, like, did someone.. how do you say it? _Hit_ on you? Or, for a better word, tried to flirt with you?"

Bella giggled but I was serious. I didn't like it if men were trying to steal her away from me!

"No, Edward. And if they _were_ trying to.. chat me up, I woulnd't have noticed. And you know why?" she questioned, leaning in closer to me.

"Why?" I gulped, feeling myself getting hard at her closeness.

"Because I was thinking of you the whole time I was in Seattle. You and only you."

I smiled at her words and leaned in to kiss her, softly. I fucking loved this woman.

.. . . . . . . .

A few hours later, Emmett came by after school to pick up Esme and I told him that I didn't need him tonight in the pub.

"Are you working tonight?" Bella pouted.

I looked over at her, closing the door in Emmetts face as he was about to argue with me.

"Dont worry, I'll be closing up early. We will have time to ourselves," I told her, wrapping her in my embrace.

"No, no, its fine. Im curious about your work. And I want to see how the Irish do it."

I chuckled and kissed her hair.

"Though, you can still close up early. I want you all to myself," she whispered, seductively.

There was two things I was absalutely certain about.

One, I was going to show her how the Irish do it.

And two, once I closed up, we were heading back up here to my apartment and I was going to fuck her into oblivion.

That should be a good welcome home present, right? I think I winked at Bella just now.

She had no idea what was in store for her, tonight.

...

**A/N**

(In Esme's voice) Well, my oh, my! *giggles* In case your wondering, there WILL be a big-ass lemon next chapter, as I promised you. Until two days! *Kisses*, Meg, ϟ


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N**

Sorry sorry sorry for the late update! Ohh, it was my sisters Debs yesturday :) As in... Prom for the American readers ;) Haha. She looked amazing :D So tired though, and was super busy to write. Anywhoo, sorry- lets get on with some lemony goodness, shall we? ;D

I found a song for this chapter! Such a coincidence as it matched what is going down in this chappy ;D

When I tell you to, you press play, all right?

.com/watch?v=zvHDmZYl5ic&feature=related

Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended-obviously.

This is un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.

-/-/-/-/-/

***EPOV***

After Bella and I ordered pizza, I headed downstairs to open up the pub. James would be here any minute with his men and I didn't want him getting pissed if I was late in doing so.

Bella said she was getting a shower before she joined me down here. I asked if I could hop in, also. She said no. Wah.

Ben and Rosalie arrived then, ready for the night. Rosalie was always pissy when Emmett wasn't working, but he needed to focus on school. I didn't want him failing over me an dmy shitty problems.

They helped set up, and I pulled up the shutters, just in time to see James crossing the road, literally running towards the pub.

Was he dehydrated, or what?

"Heya, James!" I greeted him as I pulled out the stools from the bar. James sat down immediately.

"Alright, Edward. Hows everything?" he asked, settling into the seat, taking his work jacket off. The others joined him.

I poured him out a pint, knowing what he always drank here, and placed it in front of him. At least, this time he gave me the money. Rose sat out back, blaring the music, as she always did when the place was only getting started.

Ben helped behind the bar, serving James' friends.

"Hows your ma, Ben?" I asked him, as I got change for James.

"Same, really. Da is gone off the head, as you would do when your ma has cancer," was his reply. I shouldn't have asked.

Bens family had suffered a horrible loss, this year. His sister died of cancer, and now his mother has been in and out of the hospital with her illness. From what I've heard before I ended up on that island with Bella, was that the family were doing everything they could to get enough money to get her the help she needs. Ben has been working non stop. Poor chap.

When Rosalie decided to come out again, more people had arrived. She picked her choice of music, playing Chris Brown's _Yeah x3_.

I havent heard that in a while. Actually, it was Rosalie who had gotten me into all his songs. Whenever I used to have the family over for Sunday dinner, she would bring along her Chris Brown CD's and play them whenever she could. I was pretty sure the CD's were still up in the apartment! Rosalie changed my style in music. I had to thank her for that. Even though I was more of an _oldies_ type with music, I still loved my up to date ones. God, I was rambling.

"Edward?"

It was Bella.

I smiled when she approached, wearing a low cut top and skinny jeans with converse, of course. My Bella and her All Stars.

"Hi," I grinned, wrapping her in my arms.

"Hey," she smiled back, biting down on her lip.

"How was your shower?" I asked, pulling her up against the bar, ignoring James and his whistling friends.

"It was.. nice. It would have been better with you, though," Bella hinted, her eyes glinting with something, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey, you said I couldn't join you. That was your loss."

Bella giggled and pulled me away, forcing me to face the customers again.

Ben stared at me, wide eyed, seeing Bella and I like that. He never met her before, and seeing me with Bella seemed to be a shock to him.

"Ben, this is my Bella. Bella, this is Ben," I introduced them, then asked what the customer wanted to drink.

Vodka seemed to be on top for the woman here today - well, tonight.

Bella wanted to help out behind the bar. I helped her pull drinks up and work the cash register. And if watching Bella behind the bar wasn't sexy enough, I didn't know what was!

She wouldn't drink, though. She still had a hard time getting used to the fact that it was legal to drink at the age of nineteen.

As the night went on, the place grew quickly. People filing in, one after the other. I actually had to call Emmett in at around midnight to work his shift. This made Rose happy, of course.

But there was no time for alone time. We had to work. I barely had time with Bella, it was that packed out!

I passed James, bringing a group of girls of shots as there was no room up at the bar.

"Oh, thank you, love!" one of the girls said.

"No problem!" I smiled, placing the tray of shots on their table.

"Whats your name, sexy?"

Okay, she was drunk. You could tell by the slur of her voice. I wasn't in the mood.

"Edward," and I walked off, back to where Bella stood with James.

He couldn't keep his hands off her. I was fucking pissed! I knew Bella wasn't interested. She knew he was drunk. She didn't seem the slight bit amused by his flirts and touches.

When she caught my eye, she smiled apologetically and I tried to smile back. If Bella was uncomfortable, she should be able to just walk away. Fucking prick, that James was!

I pushed my way through the loud crowds of people and took hold of my Bella's hand.

"Sorry, James, but Im going to have to steal her away for a while," I almost growled at the drunken man.

He would be getting a right punch off me if he started up.

"Ah, Edward!" James moaned, trying to stand and put his arm around us both.

"Dont be like that! Were talking"-

"And now your not. Sit the fuck down, or get the fuck out!"

I didn't exactly shout the words, but a few onlookers heard. The music drowned out my voice, thank God.

James shut up at once, and I kind of regretted it. I wanted to kick his arse out.

I pulled Bella away and out the back, needing air. I picked up a packet of peanuts from the bar before we went. I chewed on them as the cold air hit us.

"What was that back there?" Bella asked me, her hands on her hips.

"What was what?" was my lame reply. I didn't do jack shit to James. She should be glad I got her away.

"You were like a fucking... I dont know what! It was scary, to say the least. The way you spoke... Though, it _was_ hot..." Bella trailed off and I was glad to hear her curse. She hasn't in a while. And like she said just a moment ago, it was hot when she did.

I smirked and flung the peanuts into a nearby bin and wrapped my arms around her, placing my forehead against hers.

"Hmm, I like that you think that - that Im hot, I mean."

Bella laughed once.

"Of course you would!" and she pulled away.

"Come on, I hear people calling your name. Probably a bar fight, or something," Bella rolled her eyes and we made our way back inside.

It wasn't a bar fight, as Bella had put it. Everyone wanted me to sing again. Fucking great. And yes, Im being sarcastic. I loved singing at the pub, but I was nervous with Bella watching me. I should have known she would be shocked when she heard the people yelling at me to get up on stage.

"You _sing?_" Bella screeched, eyes wide and staring.

I only nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she slapped my shoulder, playfully, though you could see she was pissed that I didn't tell her.

"Edward!" Emmett called, handing me a guitar. I grinned at him, kissed Bella on the cheek and made my way towards the stage.

A stool was already there, for which I was glad. My legs were fucking killing me from standing.

"Alright?" I said and the crowd cheered.

"Well, this song just came to mind, as Im staring at the prettiest eyes in the room. Its called _Brown Eyed Girl,_ by Van Morrison."

The place cheered again and, of course, Bella blushed deeply.

I started off the song, the crowd singing along, but all I really saw was Bella's face. It lit up like the fucking sun! She was so beautiful.

_"Standing in the sunlight laughing, _

_Hiding behind a rainbow's wall, _

_Slipping and sliding _

_All along the water fall, with you _

_My brown eyed girl, _

_You my brown eyed girl. _

_Do you remember when we used to sing, _

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da" _

It went on like that for the rest of the night.

Seeing the classics, some Irish tunes and even some new songs!

It was a great laugh, but all I really wanted to do was to take my Bella upstairs.

So when the place died down, some people leaving to go off to night clubs, I took a break and found Bella talking with Rose behind the bar. I stood behind her, whispering low in her ear.

All it took was four little words.

"I want you _now_."

And that was that.

Ben would lock up and Emmett would at least _try_ and kick James out. If not, he could sleep here- I didn't give a shit. But I still didn't know how he managed to get up for work...

Bella and I said goodbye and made our way upstairs.

As I opened my door, Bella was still gushing over me.

"You were fucking incredible, Edward. I've never heard a voice like yours! So soulful, so"-

I didn't give her time to finish, as my lips silenced hers. She got into it immediatly and was soon gasping for air.

I managed to close the door behind me with my foot, before I smashed her up against the wall.

I didn't realise we hit the radio, and music started playing. Any guess as to who it was? Obviously, Rosalie and her Chris Brown music. But I barely noted the music.

***play* ;D**

Bella's lips moved against mine, tongues lapping and exploring.

Her leg reached up, hitching around my waist. That worked for me.

Bella pulled away for a moment, trying to catch her breath, so I moved my lips to her neck.

"Your so fucking beautiful, Bella," I mumbled against her skin and she shivered. I could feel her blush and I looked up, wanting to see her face.

Bella was so fiesty and so fucking hot at times, and then can be shy and nervous the next! I fucking loved her mood swings.

"I haven't seen you blush like that since your first time - _Our_ first time. Your so beautiful. So so so beautiful..."

I kissed her pashionately, picking her up in my arms, rocking her like a baby.

"Our first time was incredible, Bella. So perfect, tender and sweet, and yet it was still fuck hot! Tonight is going to be better. I'll make you feel like a virgin again."

Bella whimpered in my ear, and the words to the song playing in the backround made themselves known;

_GIrl Im gonna pick you up, pick you up,_

_Rock you like a baby, loving you so crazy. _

_Imma' make you have a flashback to your first time. _

_But this time, I know just what you like. So.._

My tongue traced over Bella's botttom lip and I sang low, blowing the words across her face.

_"Dont be acting shy up in this room like I make you nervous, Oh._

_Imma' take my time and do your body right, if you let me. _

_I promise, Imma' make you feel like a virgin again, again._

_Promise I will make it all worth it. Imma' make you feel like a virgin again..."_

Bella cried out, as I kissed her forcefully again, wanting more of my touch. Pulling off my shirt, kicking my shoes off, I reached behind her head, hiring the music and carried her across the floor to my room.

I placed her on the bed, leaning over her, kissing her softly. Bella squirmed against my touch. She was ready, so ready. But I wanted to take it slow - make it build. I was a prick like that. Fucking sue me.

I left m bedroom door open, wanting to hear the music. Thank Chris Brown for making this shit up. Fuck, it was perfect.

_Baby take your clothes off._

_Let me taste between ure legs,_

_Dang you got me so hard._

Bella whimpered, biting her lip and I quickly did the deed of taking her clothes off. First her shirt, then her jeans. But the fucking converse were in the way- and harder to get off.

Bella giggled, kicking them off easily and I had to give it to her. I wasn't ruining tonight over her fucking shoes!

Her bra and fucking _thong_ was next. Shit, she looked amazing in those. I debated on whether or not to just keep them on her. She was too perfect for words.

I pouted when the thong was gone, but was soon replaced with hunger. She was glistening wet- leaking. I wanted her. Fuck!

_If I get it ima hit it right-_

_I know you tired, its the middle of the night _

_Wanna give you that good love_

_Fall in love with me shorty you just might_

_Ass up_

_Legs up to the sky_

_I know this aint ure first time, so baby dont be..._

I stood up, pulling my pants off and I revealed how hard I was for her in that moment. Bella's eyes were hungry, much like mine were and she quickly crawled across the bed, placing her hands on my hips, pulling me closer to her.

"Fuck, your so big, Edward," she whispered and I growled.

Then I felt her tiny hand wrap around my aching cock and I hissed.

"Fuck!"

"I want you _so_ badly, Edward."

Before I can even comprehend her words, she lowers herself down and I feel her tongue on my cock.

I shivered, my cock throbbing.

Then her mouth encompassed me and I cried out her name. Fuck, she was perfect.

She sucks me in.

I thrust into her and I feel her moan around me. Im going to fucking blow.

"Bella..." I barely mouthed her name.

I hit the back of her throat. My knees buckle and I try and hold myself up.

"Fuck, Bella! Im going to.. Ugh!"

And I explode, thrusting deep in her mouth.

She takes it all. Swallowing and licking me clean. My fucking angel.

She releases me, laying back and smiling sheepishly up at me.

Someone looked pleased and satisfied. Im still recovering.

But it was her turn now. She was going to come hard for me.

"Lie down," I said, huskily, licking my lips. I was getting excited.

Bella has never recieved my tongue like this before. Ever. And I wanted it to be the best she never had. She was nervous, I could see, but that would fade the moment I taste her. She wanted this. I know she did. She would be begging for my tongue once I was through with her.

I stood by her feet, taking her in. She's sprawled out on the bed, hands gripping the sheets beneath her and I lick my lips again. Im going to make that sweet pussy cry...

I crawl over her, kissing her lips softly, kissing down her jaw, her neck and down to the valley of her breasts. I trail my kiss down pass her ribcage and down to her navel, where I swirl my tongue around it. Bella shivers beneath me. I trail lower, lower, until I'm there. She's still glistening wet, trickling down her thigh and I quickly swipe it away with my tongue.

"_Ungh!"_

I laugh a breathly laugh, licking up her thigh. Then I lick the length of her sweet pussy.

Fuck, she tastes incredible.

"Fuck, Edward," Bella cries, fisting the sheets even harder, making her knuckles turn white.

I delved my tongue deeper inside her, causing a scream from Bella. I fucking loved this. She tasted... Fuck, she just taste! Amazing. Undiscribable.

She is so fucking wet!

I love her. I love her, I love her, I love her.

I licked and sucked, adding a finger inside, making her rock against me.

She was gasping for breath, muttering incoherent words that made me chuckle a breathly laugh on her pussy. She shivered, violently.

Adding another finger, I rubbed my thumb over her clit, working her body until I had her screaming my name in ecstasy.

"_Edwarrrrrrd!"_

And she came around me. I drank her up, licking away the remains. I wished I could see her face as she came, but it was impossible from down here. I almost smiled when Bella choked on her breath. With a soft kiss on her pussy lips, I crawled over her again, kissing her lips, and she moaned when she tasted herself on me.

"Edward," she gasped. "That. Was. Amazing."

Bella breathed out each word after a large breath and I moved away from her, trying to help with the calming process.

I couldn't help my smirk. I was pretty fucking proud of myself, that I got that reaction from her.

"I bet this is doing _great_ for your ego," Bella breathed and she smiled. I chuckled.

"Not at all," I grinned a goofy grin.

I didn't realise that the music had changed out in the sitting room.

I listened carefully, trying to hear what song was on next.

Huh. What a coincidence, it was called _Sex_. You gotta love Chris Brown.

"Edward, what song is this?" Bella whispered.

"Sex," I said simply and positioned myself at her entrance.

"Sex?" Bella giggled, but it turned into a moan as I slammed into her without warning.

Fuck, it felt like forever since I had been encompassed by her warmth. Three days was just too fucking long.

My head fell against her shoulder, humming against her. My cock glided out of her, halfway, until I pushed right back in again.

"Oh, Edward..."

Bella stroked my face, pulling me up to look at her. Her eyes sparkled in the light. They were full of adoration and devotion.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips, kissing her.

"I love - _Ohh!_"

"Fuck!"

I quickened my pace, feeling my balls tighten. I was close, but I wanted Bella to come first. I always wanted that. She comes first. So I ran my hand down her body until I met where we were joined below. I rubbed against her clit after every stroke.

"Edward! Oh, God, Im cumming!" Bella screamed, her eyes sqeezing shut as she came around my cock.

I followed soon after, not able to hold off any longer and I cried out her name as I released inside of her.

I collapsed on her, burying my face in the crook of her neck. The sweat covered us both, as we tried to calm our breaths.

"Bella, I - Fuck!" I couldn't think of any words that could describe how I felt this very moment.

"I know," Bella panted, running her hands through my hair.

I kissed her neck and moved to lay next to her. I was fucking crushing her here.

I slid out of her and I saw Bella pout. I laughed.

"You've worn me out, Edward."

So has she.

I pulled the covers up over our bodies and wrapped my arms around her, falling asleep with her warmth around me.

We would talk tomorrow. I needed to say something. Something that just came to mind right this very moment. I had to know. What would she say?

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N**

What do you think Edward wants to ask Bella? Im completley clueless ;D Haha, let me know in reviews! How was the sexing? Good - Bad? REVIEW! And Edward singing Brown Eyed Girl *DIES* That song used to get sung to me :) Yes, Im a brown eyed girl ;D I love Chris Browns sexing songs :) Had me inspired xox Until two days! *Kisses*, Meg, ϟ


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N**

Heya, happy Saturday! How was your day so far? Good? Hope this makes it better for ya' :) See you at the bottom! . . .

Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended-obviously.

This is un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.

-/-/-/-/-/

***EPOV***

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Shh!"

I found her sitting at the side of my bed, her legs crossed and a phone held to her ear. She looked confused, or worried. What the fuck?

Bella sat in silence, waiting for the other end of the phone line to answer. I stood in the doorway, impatient as fuck. We were supposed to be heading over to my mothers place for dinner. Ma hated when I was late. It made her think the worst, but I wasn't leaving without Bella.

Bella asked me, silently, to get the fuck out, but I refused, whispering that I wanted to know who she was calling. The change in her voice and the word that escaped her lips told me the answer.

"Hi... Mom?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I sat at the kitchen table, after hanging up on my mother after she took a fit when I said Bella and I were canceling. I didn't want to, but it had to be done. Bella was on the phone for over an hour now! I wanted to know why the fuck Bella was screaming at her mother in the other room. I wanted to know what the fuck was going on! I just wanted to _know_! I stood up and started pacing the kitchen until I heard a door creak open.

I literally ran to my room, seeing Bella stepping out, hitting her fists off the door frame.

Fuck.

She was crying.

"Bella?" I wrapped my arms around her, pushing her against the wall, making sure she didn't harm herself and was far from the door frame as possible.

"Bella, whats wrong? What happend?" I demanded, kissing her hair as she sobbed against my shirt.

What could have possibly made Bella react like this? I mean, it was her _mother_ we were talking about!

Bella cried hard against me as I rocked her back and forth, trying to get her talking. I was so fucking worried.

"Babe, please tell me. Im fucking dying over here," I pleaded, forcing her to look up at me.

I wiped away her tears as she sniffled, trying to calm herself down.

"I.. I wanted to call her - my mom. Before I left Seattle, she made me promise to call once I got back here, safely, saying shit about how she didn't want to lose me again. Ugh, _Please_.."

I furrowed my brows, simply confused as to what she was saying. Bella's mother was worried - as was I - that Bella wouldn't make it back here to Ireland on another plane. Any mother would feel that way. Why was is so surprising to Bella that her mother shouldn't?

"Bella, of course your mother would say that. She almost lost you once"-

"My mother doesn't give a shit about me, Edward!" Bella yelled, breaking through her last bit of tears and facing me with a livid expression on her face. I had never seen her so angry before. Well, except for one particular time on the island...

"All René cares about is the money my father gives her, the job she has working as a fucking _stripper_, and how much dick she can get in her pussy!"

Shit, my girl had some fire in her. Rawr!

I was stunned to silence, not saying a God damned word until she took a few deep breaths and leaned back against me.

"But what has that got to do with the phonecall?" I whispered against her hair. She smelled like strawberries. I fucking loved strawberries.

"Ever since René started cheating on my dad, she's done nothing but take advantage of what she had - a family. My dad got stomped all over by her big feet, but I couldn't fucking stand it any longer. I needed to get out of there, Edward. I took the first chance I got, which was travelling the world with Angela. Through the unexpected circumstances, it brought me here to you. Which now answers your question," she breathed, suddenly pin straight in my arms.

"I called her up and told her about... us. She knew I was coming back to Ireland, but she didn't know to _who_. I spoke mostly of Alice whilst in Seattle, too scared to bring you up a little too much that my parents would start asking questions. I didn't know what to say if they did, incase you thought differently of what we... _were_."

I didn't understand a single word coming from her mouth. How could she not know how I feel about her. Of course she should just tell her parents about me. It was so fucking simple!

"And if I told them I was coming back here for you and to premanantly _live_ here," Bella went on and I suddenly stopped breathing.

Living here. Permananlty. In Ireland. With me. Fucking Awesome.

"...Well, I told her over the phone, anyways and she flipped out. I didn't know why I called her instead of my dad. Charlie is so much more easy to talk to. Mom told me to come straight back to Seattle, or she was coming here after me. I told her to go fuck herself."

Wow! My Bella had a way with words. Why did something so crude and horrible sound so hot? Maybe it was because it was coming from Bella's lips. Damn...

"René said I was a disgrace to the family that I had even considered moving in with you - not to mention having _sex_ with you before marriage. Can you imagine it? A slut as big as her, saying how _I_ had disgraced the family! Typical René, I guess."

Bella was sincerely hurt by the words of her so called mother, as she should be. Even though it was customery to meet the parents, I was really hoping and fucking _praying_ that I never had to meet Bella's. Gah!

"Anyway, we fought and had our words and I hung up on her. I dont think I will be seeing her for a while. Hopefully not," Bella sighed, relaxing against me again.

I felt so fucking bad for her! Here I was, with the best parents in the history of the world, when Bella couldn't even call _hers_ that.

Talk about unlucky.

"Im so sorry, babe. Truly, I am," I murmured, pressing my lips to her hair, once more.

Bella breathed a laugh.

"Its fine. Im just glad I could finally _hurt_ René. After all that she put me through, I finally got rid of her."

Yep, so glad I never met this woman.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bella apologised to Esme over the phone for making us miss dinner and promised to be there tomorrow. I just rolled my eyes, muttering words like "overreaction".

I stepped out for a while, leaving Bella to cook for herself, saying that I wanted something that had alot of sugar in it. Bella just waved me off, telling me to hurry back with some chocolate ice-cream.

I smiled walking out onto the path, crossing the road to where the corner shop was. I loved the fucking corner shops. They had all types of sugery shit _and_ choclate ice-cream. Ben&Jerries would be the top buy.

On my way, I passed jewellery shop my mother used to work in when she was in her twenty's. The place was years old - thats why I always called it the 'stone age jewellery'. Not that it _looked_ like it was from the stone age. Not at all, the shit they had in there was beautiful, to say the least. And pretty fucking expensive too.

I looked in the window, seeing old man Cheeney waving at me behind the transparent glass. I waved back, smiling a little, as I hadn't seen the man in a while. The last I saw him, was when he invited my family to his daughters wedding two years ago. I haven't seen him since.

I decided to pop in and say hello, since he _was_ a good friend of the family. His daughter used to babysit Emmett and I.

"Hello, Edward!" was his greeting and I reached out to shake his hand. Still had that hard steel grip.

"Whats the craic? Its been too long," I grinned, stepping away from him a bit. He smelled like fucking cheese!

"Ah, too long, too long," Mr. Cheeney mused, scrathing his balled head.

"Heard you almost died!" he chuckled, though you could see the facination in his eyes. News travelled fast when you were the last survivor in a tragic plane crash.

"Well, shit happends," was my shity reply and I coughed once, looking down to the floor.

The glass cabinets that surrounded the shop caught my eye, then and I saw something glint and sparkle as it shone in the light.

I walked to where I saw the glint and pressed my hands against the glass, leaning down to get a closer look.

A small little poster was stapled beside the sparkly object, reading out a special offer on all silver wear availible in store.

"See something you like, young man?" I heard Mr. Cheeney call but I ignored him.

That ring was fucking beautiful!

And I could see it fit perfectly around a certain fourth finger that belonged to a certain someone who waited for chocloate ice-cream back at my apartment.

Which brought me back to the question I wanted to ask last night.

Would Bella - who I had only known for so little time- accept my proposal and marry me, to be with me for the rest of forever?

"This is an engagement ring, Edward. What?..."

Special offer on all silver wear. I couldn't go wrong, right?

. . . . . . . . .

**A/N**

You all knew _that_ was the question. Of course it was! ;D Am I the only one who really doesn't like Bella's mom? This was a short one, I know, but I had my hands full today. Theres really not much left of this story, sadly and were winding down. Another two, three, four chapters to go and then the epilouge. *Sniffles* I have a few ideas for other stories, so keep an eye out for that ;D I was going to get a chapter out to you peeps tomorrow, but theres a cute little baby who is getting Christened tomorrow and I have to be up early for that :) See you Monday! *Kisses*, Meg, ϟ


	30. NOT A CHAPTER SORRY!

**A/N**

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, as you could probably see in the notice...

So sorry, but there will be no update tonight. I know, Im a meany and your probably wondering, "If I have no time, how can I send out this notice?"

Well, I am pretty busy, but I want the next chapter to be perfect. Im working on it as soon as this message sends out because there is alot to work on. There isn't much left of this story, sadly enough. Mayeb another three chapters and then an epilouge.

Anywhoo, the next update should be on Thursday - Sorry! - I will see you guys then :) *Kisses* Meg, xox


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N**

Hey hey! So sorry I havent been writing for a while - Super, super busy with RL :( It aint fair to any of us.. Anywhoo, I decided to write this chapter in **BPOV**. I know I said I wouldn't have her sight of mind in this, but its important enough to do so. Dont ask why, you shall find out soon. Read on! Also, its my birthday today, and like I said, I've been busy ALL week. Sorry again!

Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended-obviously.

This is un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.

-/-/-/-/-/

***BPOV***

Edward was taking a pretty long time running to what he called a 'corner shop'. I only asked for chocolate ice-cream. If the shop didn't have any, Edward and I would have kicked up murder. Who doesn't have ice-cream?

Music blasted from the speakers, Chris Brown playing loudly. I actually love his music now. Whenever it would come on, I would remember last night; how Edward looked at me, his touch on my skin, when he pushed in for the first time on how long? ...

I was starting to get worked up and fucking horny, so I pushed the thoughts from my mind, trying to focus on the music instead. That wasn't much help.

Chris was in the middle of explaining how he was going to '_Take You Down'_. Huh, his words were fucking magical to me.

I sighed, happily, excited for Edwards return and washed my hands, looking at the dinner in the oven, cooking away. I still feelt guilty for missing dinner with Esme. Maybe I should call her again...

"Honey, Im home!"

I giggled at that, blushing when I saw Edward run through the front door, holding a big bag.

I gasped.

"For me?" I smiled, pulling my hand up to clutch my throat, acting surprised.

"Nope," Edward replied simply with a pop of his lips.

I scowled.

Edward chuckled and pulled out a very large tub of chocolate ice-cream and placed it on the table.

"For you, my love."

I pecked him on the lips, licking my own in anticipation. I freaking _loved_ chocolate ice-cream.

"Double chocolate actually," Edward commented. I didn't realise I had spoken out loud.

I looked up at him, trying to say thank you when his lips suddenly silenced my own.

They moved against mine, his toungue sweeping out and stroked my bottom lips, causing me to moan into his mouth. His arms wrapped around me and I heard something crash to the floor. The bag of food. I didn't care. I was too lost in the moment.

My hands went up to his hair, getting more into the kiss. His tongue explored my mouth, moaning and groaning against me. I felt my back hitt against the kitchen counter and he pulled me up, placing me on top, moving himself in between my legs, pushing slightly. I felt him hard against my heat.

"Fuck," I gasped, as he moved his lips to my throat.

He pushed into me, a bit more rough.

My eyes flung open, thoroughly shocked at what we were doing.

He kissed his way back up to my lips, my tongue touching his, once more. I smelled something then. Something weird... Something was burning. Burning? The food!

"Edward, we have to... we have to stop," I whispered, my voice wheezing. I was out of breath.

"Why?" was Edwards reply as he continued to kiss me, deeply.

Oh, fuck! This dinner wasn't going to turn out as I planned. The place was going to burn along with the food if we didn't stop now.

I dont think I actually cared if I lost my life whilst kissing Edward. Huh.

No, no, no. We had to stop!

"Edward, the dinner... we have to stop!"

Edward grumbled, pulling me off the counter, his arms still wrapped around me, his lips still on mine as he walked us to where the cooker stood and his hand reached out to turn it off.

"There."

I suddenly found myself sprawled out on the couch, below Edward, grabbing at his shirt and jacket, tugging hard against the fabric.

I felt something in his pocket. It was hard, sort of squarely shaped. It fucking hurt when I scraped my fingers against it.

"What the?-"

The jacket was suddenly gone, as was the misterious object. But I had no time to think more of it, as I heard the fabric tear under me. My top and bra was suddenly gone. I couldn't help my giggle. He was eager.

I ripped my way through his shirt, easily. It was so thin, showing his defined muscles. I fucking loved blue on him.

Too bad it was in shreds on the floor. Wah.

While Edwards lips worked their magic on mine, his hands knead my breasts, our ragged breathing moulding into one. Hot breath on hot breath. He smelled amazing.

His scent was all around me. It was intoxicating.

We should get up. I wanted to eat my fucking ice-cream. But being here, basically about to make love with the man I love, I didn't want to be anywhere else. Or be _eating _anything else. Yum.

"Bella..."

I smiled against his lips at the sound of my name. He said it with such fervor, such worship.

I felt him smile, too.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips, nibbling a little on my bottom lip.

"I love you more," I murmered, kissing his chin.

"Not possible."

And we resumed our session of making out.

But I was tired of it. I wanted more. I tugged on his jeans, making him thrush against me and I gasped, feeling him rock hard against my sensitive flesh.

"Edward, I want..." I couldn't finish, I was too out of breath. But I didn't have to. Edward knew what I wanted and he wanted it as bad. So, he stood up, releasing himself by pulling his jeans and boxers down and I gasped when I saw his rock hard flesh.

I sat up, my eyes growing dazed as I took him in. I could see the want in his eyes and I was sure he could see the exact same in mine.

I pulled at his hips, pulling him closer to me, watching him leak at the motion. He was so fucking thick.

I wrapped my small hand around him, moving it slowly up and down his length. I wanted him so bad, it fucking hurt! He made me like this. He made me so needy and wanting. Thats exactly how I felt this very moment.

Edward gasped when I took him in my mouth. Slowly suckling, getting used to him as he tensed. I moved my mouth over him, sweeping my tongue over his head, wiping away the pre-cum. _Way_ better than ice-cream!

I took him as far as I could, and as he touched the back of my throat, I gagged, closing my eyes, trying to breath through my nose. He was so big, its unbelievable!

"Bella... Ungh! Bella, fuck!" Edward, gasped, thrusting gently into my mouth. His hands wound through my hair, gently tugging as he fucked my mouth. I was so fucking wet right now. He had to know how much this turned me on.

I moved my mouth over him quicker as he thrust, knotting his fingers in my hair.

He was close, I knew it. By the way he moved, his gasping breath, his wobbly knees. I knew. And as he cried my name, shouting words of encouragement, practically yelling at me to swallow his cum. Which I did gladly. I wanted every part of him in me. Just that little fact made me believe I was truly his. I sucked him clean, not leaving a bit left, I pulled away, smiling up at him, licking my lips.

"Fuck, Bella, if you look at me like that again, I will cum all over you," he whispered, shaking.

He sat down on over me, hovering to see my face clearly.

"You look at me with such devotion, Bella. I fucking love you for it."

I grinned, kissing him pashionalty and he groaned when he tasted himself on my lips.

"You're amazing, Bella."

And he began to move lower, down to my neck, to my chest, below my breasts, pass my navel, until he was there. My most intimite place. I practically screamed his name when his tongue swept over my soaking wet pussy. Im sure any neighbours would be able to hear. I blushed at the thought.

"Your so wet for me, Bella," he said. His breath ghosting over me, causing me to shiver.

"Always. For you, Edward. Always."

His tongue delved inside me, then, without warning and my back arched off the couch, crying out in ecstacy.

While his tongue continued to fuck my pussy, his hands roamed elsewhere. Moving his thumb over my clit, pinching it slightly. His other hand moved to other parts of my body and his hair tickled the top of my pussy.

"Edw" -

I was cut off, my voice making a low gutteral sound. It was sensory overload. His touch was every. Fucking. Where. It was too much. I couldn't breathe. Fuck, he left me in some unhealthy conditions when he did this. Even though it was only my second time recieving pleasure this way. But, fuck!

His hands continued to roam, his tongue delving deeper and it wasn't long until I was rocking against him, tears pouring from my eyes at his over sensitive touch.

I was coming. It was building up in the pit of my stomach.

"Edward!"

I was a gonner.

A not so silent cry later, I shook around him, shaking and thrashing, wanting to feel him closer. Fuck, he always left me wanting more, before we were even done!

Edward moved back over me, smirking. Of course he would feel on top of the world, getting that sort of reaction for me. But I couldn't help my sheepish smile. I couldn't help _anything _around him!

His tongue sweeped out to wet his lips, as if they hadn't be wet enough already! I giggled.

Edward looked amused but ignored me, moving quickly to position himself at my entrace.

I stopped giggling the moment he pushed forward. He slid in easily, moving out a tiny bit until pushing back in a bit harder.

He was so unbelievable. He fit perfectly. Like we were meant for eachother. Like that crash had been faith that brought us together. Even though it cost me alot in return. I would never regret it, though.

He moved steadily, our breaths and movements quickening and I felt him pulse around me and my muscles clamped down around his cock.

"_Oh God... oh God... oh God - EDWARD!"_

We came at the same time, shaking and crying out both names. I felt him give everything he had inside me, whispering words of love into my ear as we came down from our high. He collapsed on me, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

Everytime we made love, ever since our first time back on the island, things were building up, our feelings growing stronger everytime we were close this way. Like, I could love him more than I actually could! I was suddenly over joyed at the idea of loving him so much more. If it was possible to love anymore.

I kissed his hair, telling him I loved him over and over. . . until my stomach grumbled.

Edward chuckled, taking this as his cue to get up. I pouted as he slid away, grabbing his jeans and walking towards the bathroom. I watched as his perfect ass waddled away, watching how his back tensed as he walked.

"Your looking at my arse, aren't you?" he asked, opening the bathroom door, not turning to look at me. I blushed. Thankfully he couldn't see.

"No," I lied. He just laughed and closed the door behind him.

After a raher intimate shower, Edward and I ended up forgetting about the dinner in the oven, deciding to just order pizza and eat my beloved ice-cream. We were snuggled up on the same sexed up sofa, eating and watching movies for the rest of the night.

Somehow, I woke up in bed. I must have fallen asleep. I turned over, finding the bed empty. It was just me in the large bed.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

I relaxed, suddenly feeling a sense of relief. What was I thinking? It wasn't like he had diessapeard and would never return! Gosh, I was so dramatic at times...

I got out of bed, smiling as I passed him holding a cup of tea on my way to the bathroom to freshen up.

"My ma called while you were sleeping, Bella!" Edward called from the kitchen. I smiled as I brushed my teeth.

"She wants us to come over for breakfast this morning. The mad bitch was so depressed when I cancelled on her."

I spit out the paste in my mouth and stormed out towards him.

"I _knew_ she was upset! She was so calm on the phone. Ugh, what a liar she is!" I fumed and Edward chuckled.

"Well, we have time to argue with her later. Get dressed, its time to go, anyways," he told me, finishing his cup of tea.

I dressed quickly and followed Edward out as we made our way to the Cullens home.

**~~~00~~~~**

"Well, Esme, that was a beautiful breakfast you made up," I said, stuffed after the buffet of food I just had. I had eaten most of it. God, my plate could feed fifty!

"Im glad you liked it, darlin'", Esme replied, smiling in my direction as she picked up our empty plates.

I stood to help, but she told me off, saying this was her job. I sat down almost immediatly.

Edward laughed beside me, gripping my hand as I looked towards the kitchen where Esme started on the washing up. Edward was right. She _was_ a mad bitch.

"Dont mind her, Bells," Emmett said from across the table. "She is ust happy to see Edward and yourself here. She's been A-wall since you didn't come over last night."

I felt bad on Esme. She was all alone in this marvellous house. Well, besides Emmett, but he was gone for most of the day with work and school. With as kind and loving as Esme was, I was sure she had alot of friends.

I smiled sadly when I saw Esme re-enter the room, grabbing dishes and retreating back to the kitchen.

"Well, Im off!" Emmett anounced and waved his goodbyes, walking out to the main hall, heading for the front door.

"Oh fuck!" I heard him shout and I giggled.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you. Can I help you?"

I didn't listen to the conversation any longer, distracted by Edwards hand moving dangerously up my thigh. I tensed and closed my eyes when his fingers came in contact with my warm flesh.

"There you are!"

My eyes snapped open wide at the voice, shocked that it was real. Edwards hand froze on me. He seemed to be as shocked as I was. But not that much. I had... kind of expected this.

"Found you."

Fuck.

Dad. Charlie.

How did he find me?

"Hello, sweetie," came another voice.

No. No, no, no, no,no.

"M-mom?" I choked.

The room was suddenly moving, making me dizzy. This wasn't real. None of this was. My parents weren't here. In Ireland. In Edwards _house._ No!

"Come on, Bella. Were going home," Charlie said and René nodded beside him.

Yes, they were going home. Without me.

I wasn't leaving Ireland. Dublin. This house. Edward. _Home_.

There was no way.

Edward cleared his throat, all eyes suddenly on him.

"Not to be rude, Mr and Mrs. Swan, but Bella has no intention on going back to Forks. I mean, not that _I've _heard of," Edward said, bluntly and I admired his courage, but was also frightened for him. My dad would not take this well.

"And who are you?"

Edward just stared down Charlie, deciding to stand up and greet him properly. A _really_ bad move on his behalf.

"Edward, dont"-

"Im Edward Cullen, Mr. Swan. Bella's.. boyfriend."

He was right to hesitate on the word boyfriend. My father wouldn't be happy if he just flung it out there.

But boyfriend didn't seem to be enough!

"Boyfriend?" Charlie repeated, his voice disgusted. "_Boyfriend!"_

Edward laughed once, looking back down at me and smiled.

"Yep. Boyfriend," Edward said, sharply, turning back to Charlie. René glared at me. I shivered.

"You do not talk to me in that tone, _Edward!" _Charlie growled, taking a large step forward, getting up in Edwards face.

"Dad, stop!" I screeched, getting to my feet and running towards them. But my mother held me back.

"Get the fuck off me!" I yelled, kicking and scratching at my mothers hold. She wouldn't back down. Charlie was going to seriously hurt Edward, but Edward just seemed... calm.

Esme decided to come strolling in then, holding nothin but a jug of orange juice.

"Oh, my!" she gasped, taking in the sight before her, dropping the glass jug, the noise echoeing around us.

I flinched, closing my eyes, trying to forget the situation I was in, so suddenly.

"Bella, who are they, darling?" Esme asked me, my eyes snapping wide open.

"_This_," Edward said, before I could form any coherent words. "Is Bella's parents."

Esme stared back at us, shocked at the sudden revealment.

"Oh."

René sighed from behind me and released me. I took this time to pull Edward back, knowing he would fight back.

"Charlie, how dare you come in here, uninvited and just expect me to come back to Seattle," I hissed, grabbing Edward and pulling hims backwards. René went to stand beside Charlie.

Two against two. Well, discluding Esme, of course.

"Im not going back there, Charlie," I whispered, brokenly. I couldn't leave. Not now.

"You are coming back, whether you like it or not," Charlie said bluntly.

Fuck. I wasn't getting out of this. No matter how hard I tried.

. . . . .

**A/N**

Its not as long as I intended it to be. I had to cut it short. More on Sunday, I THINK! I'll keep you posted. *Kisses*, Meg, ϟ


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N**

Hiya! Seriously nothing to say... Except that I have tio update tonight since Im up at five tomorrow for a photoshoot. Wish me luck! And thanks for reviewing. I absalutley love _You_! Whoever is reading this; I Love You! (: Simple as that xD

Proceed!

Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended-obviously.

This is un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.

-/-/-/-/-/

***EPOV***

After contemplating on how to propose to Bella tonight, her fucking _parents_ show up?

They can get the boat and float if they think they were taking my Bella away from me. Not in a million fucking years!

"Get the fuck out!" I yelled, pushing Charlie out of my way to get into the hall, opening the front door.

"You are not welcome here. You cannot simply barge in and expect everything to be fucking peaches!"

Charlie and whats-her-face stared at me. Simply stared.

And Bella just stood there. Fucking _stood_ there. Where was her fire? Her fiestyness?

I think I rolled my eyes at her when she gave me an apologetic stare. Ugh! Coward...

Thankfully, my mother had the balls to speak up.

"Now, listen here, you two," she chirped, her eyebrows pulling together, hands crossed over her hips.

Typical stance of Esme Cullen.

"You dont get to come in here, uninvited. This is _our_ home and Im not allowing strangers to just come in and expect to take apart of my family away!"

Charlie Swan snorted. I wanted to fucking punch him.

"Family? Bella is not apart of you're family!"-

"Were better for her than you are," I hissed, interupting his pathetic approach.

Charlie made his move towards me when Bella stopped him.

"Daddy, calm down. Lets just relax for a moment, alright?" she croaked, her eyes pleading. At least she tried to stop a fight from breaking out...

"What are you doing here, dad? How did you find me?" Bella questioned.

I listened in, wanting to know the answer for myself.

Bella's mother was the one to answer.

"Bella, it wasn't that hard to trace a phonecall when you're father has been with the police force for twenty years now! How did you expect us to find you?"

"René..." Bella trailed off, lost for words. As was I.

Police. Traced calls.

What the actual fuck?

René sighed, pulling her phone out from her bag that clung to her shoulder.

"When you called last night, the number wasn't on private. Charlie got the number, traced it as we got on the first flight to Ireland and found the address. When the apartment came up empty, we tried the next address. And here we are," René finished, biting her bottom lip. I now saw where Bella got it from. Though René wasn't even _half_ as sexy as when Bella did it. Not even close!

Wait, back the fuck up -

"You were in our apartment?" I demanded, charging forwards, declaring an answer from either one of them.

"Seriously, son, you need to stop calling it '_our_' apartment. Bella doesn't live with you. Well, not anymore- and judging my the state of that place, who _would_ live with you?" Charlie told me and my hand lunged forward, particularly on instict and I hit him full on in the face.

For a chief police officer, he didn't even see it coming. I was fucking smug, alright? Sue me.

"Edward!"

"Charles!"

Both mothers screamed, dragging us apart before any major shit could take place.

"Bella will never be with you! We never met you before and she expects to stay here with you without saying a proper goodbye?" René said, exasperated.

I calmed down, Bella whispering soothing words into my ear. She pulled me out, further down the hall and out of earshot.

"I will go and talk with them, Edward. Try and calm things down. I want to have a civil conversation with them. For once," she explained.

"Get the fuck, Bella! Grow a pair and tell them what the fuck you are feeling!" I screamed, shaking my hand as the pain shot through it. Charlie had a fucking hard face!

Bella flinched at my words, bowing her head. I could hear the sadness in her voice as she spoke.

"I know, Edward," her voice barely a whisper. "Im scared of them. I cant tell them how I truly feel without getting myself hurt in the process."

I cupped her face in my hands, ignoring the shooting pain in my knuckle. I hit him wrong. Out of angle. Ouch!

"Just say it. Tell them how you feel for once, Bella. All the while your telling them, think of me and how we can spend the rest of our lives together if you do."

My words painted an amazing picture, but I wasn't getting into that now. We had to focus on the present. We'll get to the forever part...

Bella nodded in my hands and I kissed her forehead, quickly. When I looked back down at Bella, the look in her eyes surprised me. She wasn't scrared, not determined and focused, but her eyes were full of... lust... and want.

Fuck me if I wasn't turned on this very moment. So I leaned down to kiss her lips, hungrily, not caring if anyone saw. We were out of sight anyway. But I knew this was wrong. All of this was. Wrong place, wrong time. But I couldn't fucking stop. Our toungues touched and I groaned in her mouth, pushing her back up against the wall. Our breathing was ragged as we moulded together as one, literally stuck to the wall.

Bella's hand went through my hair, tugging slightly and I pushed into her. She gasped.

I could hear the parents argueing in the other room and I knew Bella could, too. We should go back in there.

"_Edward_," Bella whimpered, biting my bottom lip.

Ungh! In a minute, then...

"No, she's too young to know whats good for her - and with that boys attitude, he is deffinitley not good for her!" I heard René say and I had to admit, it hurt. I didn't really think they could hate me that much.

I heard the pounding footsteps coming towards us and I didn't have time to react, because I was suddenly on the floor and Bella was screaming and crying as I fell.

My jaw fucking hurt!

It was Charlie. Did he just hit me?

"Charles, dont!" René cried.

"EDWARD!" Esme screamed.

I tried to pull myself up off the floor, but something held me down. _Someone_ held me down.

Bella.

What was she doing?

"Edward," she whispered into my ear, kissing my temple over and over again.

"B-Bella?" I croaked, confused.

"I love you," she breathed and she was gone. Charlie had pulled her up into his arms, literally dragging her out the front door. He couldn't do this. No fucking way.

I crawled to my feet, calling for Bella as she tried helplessly to get free of her fathers hold. They were out in the garden when I finally caught up with them. I grabbed Bellas hands and pulled her back to me, wrapping her in my embrace.

"Your not leaving me," I said, my voice breaking. Tears were pouring from her eyes, as were mine. I couldn't help it. René and Charlie were trying to take the only thing I needed in this life away from me. I would die if she left. Theres not reason for existing without her.

"Im sorry. I'll come back - I will find a way. I love you. Im so sorry..."

"No"-

The Swans pried Bella loose, taking both her hands and leading her out to the car that sat on the curb.

Neighbours came out to see what was going on and I couldn't blame them. We weren't exactly being quiet during this whole situation.

Esme held me back as I tried my best to get to her.

I acted on insitict, saying and doing anything that would get them to let her stay.

"No.. Bella!" Here it comes... "Marry me, Bella!"

Okay, so it wasn't the best proposal in the history of proposals, but at least it stopped everyone on their tracks.

Bella swung around to look at me, still crying hysterically and smiled a little.

I sighed, glad to see even the little smile etched on her face. I made her smile like that, at a moment of despair.

"_Edward..."_

"Excuse me?"

"CHARLIE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Now, I had _not_ seen that coming. Bella. Standing up to her father at last. Finally, battling and facing her fears. My Bella.

Her parents seemed taken aback at Bella's sudden outburst, as was the rest of us - including those watching the scene.

Bella got herself free from the iron hold of her parents and walked towards me. Esme let me go, just in time for me to take Bella's hands in my own.

"Marry me, Bella. I love you, like no one has ever loved anyone before. You cant leave me, Im too tightly bound. I love you. Dont go..." I whispered, pulling her in for a hug. I was broken. Acutally broken. She was the one who could fix me up. Her touch; one touch and I was healed.

"Yes," Bella breathed pulling away, revieling a wide smile. "Yes, I'll marry you. I love you forever and ever, Edward. No one can take what we have."

I smiled, sighing out in relief. She said yes. Bella and I were getting married. But things were still standing in the way.

"But I have to go and speak with my parents- Only for a little while," Bella told me, talking fater when I started hyperventilating. She's not leaving.

"Your not leaving me."

"Im _not_ leaving you. I love you too much to walk away," she promised.

"I will be back - so soon, Edward, alright? I need to speak with them... Let them know that Im your forever."

I smiled again, as she kissed me, chastly and released my hands, walking backwords to her parents once more.

Esme held me back again, whispering soothing words into my ear as the Swan family drove away, taking my Bella with them.

My heart would not be whole until she returned.

Could a heart really break? It felt like mine was.

_If your heart was broken, you would be dead so shut the fuck up_, the voice in my head argued.

I groaned and let my mother guide me back into the house, feeling more numb and lonely than ever.

Bella would come back. She has to...

. . . . .

**A/N**

Okay, not so long, but Im busy with RL. Things will hopefully be back to normal by Monday. Thanks for sticking with me, darlings! Before anyone asked questions, demanding to know where Bella and her parents are _actually_ gone... They are NOT going back to Seattle. Bella just agreed to speak with the Swans. No more, no less - So calm your tits! ;D Edwards proposal was shitty, I know - A proper one will be coming, I promise! Seriosuly, there isn't much left to this story, its taming down, I swear! Lost of love, babes! *Kisses*, Meg, ϟ


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N**

Okay, I aint gonna start with 'hellos' and stuff because this is.. well not important, but its still... Och, never mind. The next chapter after this will be the last chapter and then the epilogue. Its sad for me, since this is my first story and Im overwhelmed with the love you gave this story. Kisses yo you all. I love you! Im working on another story. The first few chapters are prewritten but I want to wait a while until I post it. Follow me on Twitter TwiFicFanx for more details and updates. I babble, also. Not that fun ;D Okay, this A\N is long - sorry for that. Lets get on with it, shall we?

Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended-obviously.

This is un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.

-/-/-/-/-/

***EPOV***

Ma and I sat in the sitting room, tea in our hands and staring around the place, looking for something to do; something that could distract us from what just happend.

Bella was gone with her parents, after a large argument and physical fight-sort of.

She went to straighten things out with her parents - Charlie for most of it. But I couldn't bring myself to hope. Bella acted so cowardly when the Swans came crashing through the door. She was quiet, letting her parents control her. It wasn't fucking good. The only time I saw her with some courage was when she told her father to shut the fuck up. That made me swell with pride knowing that Bella _could_ stand up for herself, infront of Charlie. Though I did have my doubts.

"Want some more tea, Edward?" Esme asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I just shook my head, not having the energy to speak. We hadn't spoken since the Swans left. Which was exactly an hour and twenty minutes ago. I would know because my eyes havent left the clock since they went.

Esme had gone to call the Garda, saying that the Chief of police didn't have the right to barge in here, uninvited and fuck up everything; including my fucking apartment.

I didn't want to think about how fucked up the place must look. I didn't want to go home and check. Not until Bella returned.

_If she returns._

I shook my head, furiously, trying to clear it. I shouldn't think like that. Bella would come home. We would get married and live happily ever after. End of!

Which reminded me: Bella and I were engaged.

The proposal was nothing like I planned. I was thinking more on the romantic side. But I've never been one for romance. I would be, though, for Bella.

I smiled, remembering her face as I asked her - well, screamed at her- and that seemed to catch my mothers attention.

"What are you smiling at?" she giggled, amused.

I chuckled, biting my lip. Bella was fuck hot when she did that!

"Nothing.." I teased, looking away and back at the clock.

"Your smitten."

I said nothing.

Then she gasped, probably catching on right this moment.

"Oh!"

Yep.

Then my mother sqealed, jumping up and down in her seat, clapping her hands in excitement.

"I am so happy for you both! I knew it was bound to happen sooner than later. My baby is getting married..."

I could see the tears in her eyes, not bothering to wipe them away as they rolled down her face. Proud mother, so she was.

But I couldn't get into the moment right now. I needed to see if Bella would come home...

. . . . . .

***BPOV***

We sat down in a coffee shop, far from where we left the Cullens. I planned on getting this over with as quickly as possible. Just say what I needed and get out.

Mom went to get the coffee, leaving dad and I here alone at the table. I cleared my throat.

"Dad, how could you do that to me - and to the Cullens?" I said, my voice rasping. I was so fucking nervous!

But he was my dad. I had to talk to him sooner or later. I took a deep breath.

"Bella, your my daughter," Charlie started, leaning across the table. I flinched back in my seat.

"You left without a single word. You didn't tell me you were moving here to fucking Ireland. You said nothing about a boyfriend, let alone getting fucking _married!_ What did you expect me to do?"

"Just accept that Im moving on with my life!" I blurted out, afraid of his reaction. I was such a fucking coward! Everyone knew it. Even my Edward...

"You cant leave me, Bells. Your my baby girl."

"Not anymore, Dad. Edward and I have been through so much together. I cant even explain to you how he makes me feel. I love him so much, dad. Please just accept that and move on," I pleaded, eyeing my mother as she came with the coffee.

"Here you are, honey," she said, sitting down next to my father. She didn't deserve to be there. Not with me, nor Charlie. She didn't deserve either of us.

I gagged when she leaned in to kiss him, Charlie throwing himself into the kiss way too much.

"Ugh, hello?" I said, loudly.

The broke apart, smirking as I started at them, disgusted.

Fucking hell... UGH!

"Can we just get this over with, mom? Try not to get yourself knocked up in this coffee shop. And if you do, make sure its actually _dad_!"

René moved her hand in a quick movement, hitting me across the head. It wasn't sore, but it was enough to make me gasp.

"René, Bella, thats enough," Charlie muttered, clearly uncomfortable with this subject. I was fucking losing it.

"Oh my God, Charlie, why dont you just leave her sorry ass! She's broken you down and teared you to shreds. Your fucking broken," I cried, pulling away and standing up, almost dropping my coffee in the movement.

"Sit down, Bells," dad pleaded and I shook my head.

"Come talk to me when _she_ is gone. I cant sit here knowing that your still letting her fuck you over," I stated, walking off towards the door, which was practically right beside our table.

Luckily, no one was in here, besides the man behind the till, so no one could see our encounter.

"And Im going to be with Edward whether you like it or not. Come talk to me in a while. I'll be out in the park."

And with that, I left, finding a quiet spot where Charlie and I could speak. Alone. Hopefully.

***EPOV***

Bella wasn't coming back, I know she wasn't. Her parents were going to force her home and she would go, being the coward she was. No, no, no. Bella was not like that. She would fight for us. She loved me.

Please, let her come home...

***BPOV***

"Charlie?" I asked, seeing the figure coming towards me. It was Charlie. My dad. Alone. Finally.

"Are you alone?" I said, my voice high with shock. I had to make sure.

"Im alone. René is back at that coffee place. Were alone," he repeated and I sighed out in relief. Charlie was alone. Yay.

He sat down next to me, seeming to be lost for something to say. As was I.

I cleared my throat, as he cleared his. We both laughed once.

_Okay, time to talk, Bella. Fucking talk!_

"I am sorry for not telling you, dad. I kept alot of things from you, but I never did it intentionally. Whenever I tried to talk with you mom would get in the way. We've never gotten to talk- because of her!

"I was always so lost growing up in that house, dad. Mom would come home, drunk in the nights and I would always here you guys argueing, but it was you who would get so upset. I could see it in your eyes that you truly didn't want to leave her. But she is so wrong for you, dad. So wrong! René was never a good parent and you know it. I've been fending for myself since forever! Whenever you left for work, she would bring home a guy and actually fuck him in your bed! How could you be with someone like that?"-

"Bella, stop, please!" Charlie interupted, his voice breaking. He had tears in his eyes, I could see. My heart broke for him.

"Im sorry, dad. Its been bundled up inside and I just _had_ to get it out. Im done, I promise. No more about mom."

Charlie nodded, quickly, sniffling and coughed once.

"Im sorry for never noticing your feelings, Bells. Obviously, I have been ocupied with your mother," Charlie began, facing towards me.

"I still see you as my little girl, thats why its so hard to see you with that boy, Edward. I know he was the one to save you from that plane crash. Obviously you have alot to build on. And I know he loves you. I can see it in his eyes - whenever he looked at you in that house, I saw his devotion to you, his determination to keep you there. I lost it when your mother told me you left to be with him; someone I have never met before. I didn't know what to think. I wasn't thinking when I bought the tickets to Ireland, I wasn't thinking when I crashed through his apartment, searching for evidents that you had actually been there, and Im sorry for taking you away like that!"

Charlie choked up towards the end and I knew I was not that far off. I could hear it in his voice; he truly loved me, as a father should.

"And without knowing the boy, after you had come here to live with him... I just, I didn't want you to..." my father took a deep breath trying to calm himself until finally he spoke the words I thought would never come out of his mouth.

"I didn't want you to go through what I had with your mother. I dont want to see you get hurt. I dont want you to feel that pain I feel whenever I look at René and see that look of love and devotion gone from her eyes. Its the most excruciating thing in the world, knowing the one you loved, stopped loving you."

The tears poured over, spilling down my cheeks as I gripped my father, hugging him tightly.

"Dad, it wont be like that, I promise. Edward and I are strong together. We complete eachother. Were not going to end up like that. We - _I_- will be happy. I promise you!" I swore, kissing his cheek, as he cried against me.

This was the closest moment we have ever had with eachother. Ever. It felt good, even though pain was involved.

"Im resigning from my post as chief of police, Bella. Im not sure they would let me back on the force anyway with how I've acted today; what with thrashing Edwards place and trespassing on the Cullens property. Im sorry for everything, Bella. I love you, dont forget that."

I nodded. "I wont."

I was glad we talked things out. It may not be how I wanted it; I was sort of hoping for a yelling match, even though I was a coward. I had finally forgiven Charlie for everything.

"Dad," I said, pulling away to stand up.

"Yeah?" he said, copying my movements.

"I want to go home. To Edward."

Charlie smiled, nodding, taking my hand in his as we walked towards the cofee shop. Hopefully my mother would be gone and Charlie wouldn't have to deal with her just yet.

But I didn't care. I just wanted to get back to Edward. My life, my love... My fiancé.

. . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N**

At least they worked it out! I know people were hoping for a row and kicking and scratching but I didn't have it in me. _Now_ whos the coward? ;D The next chapter, which is the last before the epilogue will take a while before it posts. I want it to be long, perfect and awesome. It may take a week or so. Updates and notes will be on Twitter so follow me! Love you all! *Kisses*, Meg, ϟ


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N**

Heya! Hows everybody this fine day, morning, evening...? I know, I took my jolly good time with sending this chapter out to ye' all! Alot went into this chapter, well, not really - I just wrote how I felt the story should go. Dont kill me for anything, but you cant necessarily love me, either. Nothing _too_ major is happening.. sort of. Were just getting our favourite couple back on track! Also, were going back and forth, in this chapter between POV's. Just a heads up. Okay, enough babbling, see you at the end...

Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended-obviously.

This is un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.

-/-/-/-/-/

***EPOV***

_Do not get your hopes up, Edward!_

I told myself that over and over again, because it seemed natural. Bella wasn't back yet, and now I know that she wasn't returning. I was here, alone. That was that. Her parents forced her back to Seattle. I would never see her again.

But that was fucking bullshit!

Bella was coming back, whether her parents liked it or not. She was mine- always and forever.

Ma tried talking to me, but I passed her off, pacing around the kitchen while she made something up. I think she was making me a sandwitch. I wasn't really paying attention as she spoke...

I paced, glancing at the clock right outside the door. Two hours or so, was it? Ugh, I hated fucking hoping and praying. Praying to God that she would come back to me.

But Bella will come back. Wont she?

God, I hope so...

***BPOV***

Charlie left René in the coffee shop, offering to drive me back to the Cullens. Back to Edward.

I smiled and rested my head against the window, giggling when my dad bleared the radio when Kings Of Leon came on. He loved that band - as did I. Thats sort of how we bonded; with music. Its how we communicated. The only time we _ever_ communicated. But maybe that would change now.. All he was getting was a phonecall, though. That was it. I hadn't forgiven him _that_ much.

I looked over ay my father as he belted out the chorus and I continued giggling. I missed this. I couldn't remember the last time we had a moment like this. I sighed, content. Things were working out for the best...

Now, I had to wait to see Edward.

***EPOV***

"Ma, shut up, will ye'!" I screamed, officially annoyed now. She hasn't fucking shut up since she finished making her sandwitch! Which was how long ago? Too fucking long...

I stepped into the sitting room, glancing through the window, looking and hoping to see her car speeding down the road. But there was nothing. I groaned and slumped down on the nearest chair, waiting once more. I was fucking fed up with this shit! Bella would have called, if something was wrong, right? She would have to! -

"Edward!" Esme screamed, but it was all right. I knew why she was calling. I could hear what she heard, too. A noise - a screeching noise. A car. _The_ car.

Bella's.

I jumped up out of my seat and bounded towards the front door, ignoring my mothers calls for me to wait until the Swans actually parked. I couldn't wait that long to see her- To feel her in my arms.

I ran across the yard, just in time to see the car pull to a stop a few yards down the road. What, did they forget where I lived, or did they want to see me suffer as I waited to see her again?

My heart sped as I saw her fling the car door open and run towards me, crying out in relief.

It was like something from a fucking movie; Two lovers seeing each other after a period of time and were now running towards their faith: Destined to be together. But our one was better. Though this wasn't a movie. This wasn't fake. This wasn't acting. It was real. We were real.

It wasn't long until she was right there in front of me, both of us out of breath as she dived into my open arms. Her legs wrapped tightly around me, as did her arms as we embraced.

I breathed out, delighted, though tired.

I was so happy to have her back, even though she hadn't been gone _that_ long. Not even a day had passed. But being so close to her for an unmeasurable amount of time on that island and developing feelings for her in such a fucked up situation, being apart from her now was just so heart breaking. This was the last time I would ever be apart from her. Never again was she leaving me-no matter how short the time.

Bella cried against me, shaking as I rubbed her back, feeling and smelling her around me. God, I missed her smell. I closed my eyes and just felt.

It was great to know that she was in this as much as I was. Felt how I felt. We were equals. One person and all that.

"God, Bella.." I panted, squeezing her tightly. She returned the hug.

"I know, Edward. _Fuck_, I know.."

Bella pulled away, looking me deep in the eyes.

There was something that needed to be said. Something that she had to know before anything could get in the way of us being together.

"I love you," I told her, gazing into her eyes, more so than I already was.

Bella smiled, her face lighting up.

"I love you," she said, leaning in towards me.

I felt her breathing against my cheek, her nose skimming along my face until her lips reached mine.

It was a sweet kiss. Soft, quick, but meaningful.

Bella untagled herself and I placed her back on the ground.

I hadn't noticed that her father had been watching silently behind us, as was Esme.

I saw Bella blush and I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her hair.

My mother and Charlie seemed to be engaged in their own private conversation - Bella and I too lost in eachother to even notice.

Charlie Swan cleared him throat.

"Uh, Edward?" he started and I gave him a quick nod to continue. "I uh, wanted to apologise for..." he trailed off, looking towards Bella and then back at me, seeming to be lost for words.

"How about we go back inside and make some tea?" My mother offered and Charlie and I nodded again, following my mother back into the house.

Bella and I trailed behind, letting the parents lead the way.

Bella stood on her tip toes and whispered low in my ear.

"He may seem a little short and not careful with his words, but when he apologises, he really means it. My dad is actually a good person underneath it all. Try and be nice."

Great, now I was the bad guy.

"Alright, yeah," I grumbled and Bella let out a breath. A breath I didn't know she had been holding.

When we all were settled in the kitchen and had cups of tea in front of us, Charlie started up again.

"Edward, Esme, I want to apologise for disrupting your home."

Well, it was a good start. I let him continue.

"It was wrong of me and my wife to imply that you were no good for our daughter. You obviously love her very much and I respect that. Its no excuse for how I've acted, though. I accept any charges you press against me and I will pay for the damage I've cost to your, uh... apartment..."

"Are you for fucking"-

"Edward."

Bella interupted my argument and I fell silent at once. But that didn't stop the tantrum I was having inside my head. The fucking son of a bitch fucked up my apartment!

The fucking asshole, fuck face, cock sucker, cunt!

I huffed and tried to listen to what the fucker had to say, but it was hard. This is what I got:

"Bella deserves someone who is as devoted as you are, son. I would be happy to walk my Bella down the isle at your wedding. If you both want that, of course... After what has happend today, Im pretty sure my career is over and I accept that, as I said. Any money you guys need, just let me know. Im truly sorry, Esme.. Edward. Please, forgive me."

***BPOV***

It was a heartwarming plead for forgiveness, in my opinion. But maybe thats only because I've never heard Charlie talk like this before. Ever.

I touched Edwards hand, who sat beside me and he looked over at me, smiling slightly. I tried to smile back. It didn't seem to work.

Edward then turned back to my father, a concentrated look on both their faces, though my father looked sort of worried. Did he really think we would be so horrible and not forgive him? Well, that was in my opinion, as shit as it was. I was a forgiving person, more so than the rest of my family. I was now uncertain of Edwards reaction to all of this. We barely had time to discuss all that has hapend in the last twenty four hours. Was he going to forgive my father, or leave him to soak in his own sorrows?

I waited impatiently for my answer.

Edward and Charlie sort of had a stare down, locked in each others gaze. Sounded weird, but hey! I coughed.

Esme jumped a bit at my voice - thats how long the silence had gone on for- long enough to scare one another with our voices.

Edward finally spoke.

"I... I _do_ forgive you for some things," he told my father and Charlie let out a sigh, but looked hopeful.

"_I _also understand the love _you_ have for your daughter, Mr. Swan. Even though you haven't really shown her _yourself_ over the past few years."

Charlie bowed his head down in shame as Edward spoke, and I wanted to thank Edward for bringing it up. I just didn't have the courage to do it myself.

"So, saying that, I forgive you for the shit you gave Bella and I about being together. We _are_ very young, but we know what we want. We've had time together in the most fucked up location to realise what we want. At least _I_ know what I want..."

I nudged Edward and told them all what my choice was. I knew what I want; I wanted Edward and I wanted him forever.

"But tonight, when I return to my apartment, I might be coming home to a fucking zoo!"

Esme laughed but Edwards glare silenced her. It wasn't a laughing matter. What my parents did was not acceptable. Under no circumstances were they to be let off the hook. I knew that and so did Edward.

"You _will_ be paying for the damage," he continued, taking a sip of his tea before carrying on.

"And if you even _touched_ any of my guitars - I dont care if you merely wanted to _look_ at them - you _will_ not get the chance to walk your daughter down the isle."

His voice was threatening, sneering and I shrank back in my seat, knowing that what my fiancé was saying was true. Edward loved his guitars. Loved them with a passion! If anything had happened to those guitars.. God, I couldn't even think of what Edward would do...!

Charlie gulped and nodded. He looked forghtened, as he should be, but my father did not get scared. He seemed so tough and rough a few hours ago. Maybe it was the glint of fury in Edwards eyes that made him think straight and know that Edward would fuck. him. up.

Esme cleared the tension, saying something about a metoer that was meant to hit the coast this weekend. Maybe I didn't hear her right.

We all stood, Charlie looking uncomfortable as we stood there in the kitchen. I honestly had nothing to say.

But then I remembered René.

"What about mom? Is she going to be?"- I started but Charlie interupted me.

"Shit, I forgot about your mother!" he screeched, jumping and running for the door.

Hold up a minute. I ran after him.

"Dad, your not seriously not going back to her, are you? After everything she put you through. After everything you said to me back at the park?" I grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him back so he could face me. His expression was torn. But it shouldn't be that way. He should know exactly what he wants and not have someone to tell him differently. It was me or René. It was _his_ choice.

"Well, thats it then," I told him, stepping away from him and I felt my back touch against Edward. He had been behind me, waiting to help in any way he could. Like a boyfriend should. But my father should have, also.

"What are you talking about, Bells?" Charlie asked, his voice a broken whisper.

I leaned into Edward for support, needing the extra strength to say my next words.

"You have to choose. Its either me, or mom. If you walk away, fine, but thats _your_ decision. After everything you've just spoke about, how much it would mean to you to walk me down the isle and give me away, all of that will be gone, Charlie. You wont have that chance. Edwards father will just have to do that... Come to think of it, he has been more of a father to me than you were."

Maybe I had been too harsh on him when I said that. Maybe thats why Charlie chose his next move not so wisely. But I know for a fact that I did not deserve what I got.

Charlies eyes narrowed, anger flaring inside and I watched his had lunged forward, about to slap me in the face. Thank God that Edward had been so close to me, for I would have been lying on the hard floor with the force of my _fathers_ hit.

Edward took hold of Charlies hand before it came anywhere near my face, Esme grabbing me by the waist and dragging me backwards.

I was in shock of what just happend. As would anyone else who almost recieved a hit from their parent. But Charlie was never a violent person, even though he was a member of the Police force. His work was his work, but he never used any of his techniques at home. That was why I was so stunned. Charlie tried to hit me!

"Get out." My voice made no sound. I was out of breath, the air knocked out of me, too scared to realise just a moment ago.

Edward had Charlie up against the wall, hand enscaped around my dad's throat, his eyes bugging out of their sockets.

Charlie began to see reason, it was etched on his face. We could all see it. He realised what he did was wrong. Took him a while for that...

Before he could say anything, I found my voice and my courage. He could fuck off if he thought I was going to forgive him now.

"Get out," I whispered, but I repeated the words and they got fierce. As did I.

"Bella, Im sorry"-

"GET OUT!" I screeched, breaking through and bursting out; all the anger and hurt that had been bottled up inside came pouring out and I lurched forward, pulling Edward away from him and dragging Charlie towards the front door.

"I never want to see you again, Charlie. You can go back to René for all I care. I dont give a fuck anymore. Im done trying to fix your relationship. Im done. Im _so_ done! Fuck off back to Seattle. I hate you, Charlie. I hate you!"

As soon as he was outside, I slammed the door in his face, trying to blank out the look on his face as I did. He was so fucking hurt! Was that how I looked this very second? I didn't know. I didn't really _want_ to know..

I pressed my back up against the door, breathing heavily, trying to calm myself down. It wasn't working. I bent over, gasping and let the tears fall down my face, slithering down until I was sitting on the floor. I felt so weak! So vulnerable. I cried until there was no tears left, if that was even possible. My body held _alot_ of water, so I didn't know how long I sat there.

***EPOV***

I've never seen anyone cry so much in my life. Esme gave me space, knowing that she would be there for a while- which she was. I tried to pick her up and one stage but Bella just faught me off. I let her have her cry before _I_ had had enough.

When Bella started to hicough, I picked her up and carried her upstairs to my old room. When I was about to set her on the bed she started thrashing against me.

"No.." she mumbled, trying to push away.

"Hold on, Bella," I tried to say, but now I understood why she wanted to me to let her go; because she was now throwing up on top of me, trying to tell me shes sorry whilst in that process. The poor girl...

There wasn't time to get her to the bathroom, as she was already violently sick. I knew why, though. When Carlisle left that many years ago for the air force, my mother hadn't stopped crying. Afterwards, she would be sick and then cry some more. It was normal procedure, to me. Instead, I took the bin that sat in the corner of my room and placed it under her, where she threw up again. I gagged a little, moving outside the door to give her some space.

But her hair was falling around her face, so I sort of _had_ to help her, right? Even though I was on the verge of being sick, also? I grumbled, holding my breath and went to kneel beside her and took hold of her hair.

"Go away.." Bella choked, sputtering as she tried to catch her breath. I think I just threw up in my mouth...

"No, Im not leaving you. I promised that I wouldn't."

She nodded against me, pushing away from the bin. I think she was done. I asked, just to be sure and she nodded again. I took this as my cue to pick her up once more and place her on the bed.

When Bella was snuggled under the covers, I lay my hand on her cheek and started stroking it softly. I kind of expected her to fall asleep at some point, but she was alert and staring up at me, her eyes soft.

"Im so sorry, Edward," she started, but I stopped her.

"Dont you dare apologise to me, Bella. Theres no need!"

Her eyes shut, and she bit down on her lip. God, I missed when she did that.

"Its my fault all of this happend. I cant deny that." her voice was broken, hoarse. Should I get her some water?

"Hey, Edward?"

I looked up towards the door and saw Emmett standing with a glass of water, as if reading my mind. Wait, how the fuck was her here? Has he been here the whole time in this house and witnessed this whole confrontation that happend with Charlie and I? And if so, why did I care? I stood and took the glass from him, thanking him silently. Bella sat up and took a long chug before handing the glass back to me. I placed it on the nightstand, looking back at Emmett who seemed to want to talk to me. I stood.

"Bella, I'll be back in a minute. Please rest," I said, leaning down again to kiss her forehead. I wasn't going to kiss her on the lips, knowing she would protest until after she brushed her teeth. She _had_ been sick afterall.

Bella snuggled against the blankets again and closed her eyes. I hoped she would sleep the remainder of the day off. Bella needed her rest - as did the rest of us.

I shut the door behind me and followed Emmett down the hall to his room. When I was sitting comfortably on his bed, Emmett sitting in his favourite swingy chair, he began to speak.

"How is she?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"She's okay, _now_, I guess. Im letting her sleep for while. All that crying and throwing up brings back some memories, huh?" I laughed once and he sighed.

"I didn't know what was going on. After Bella's parents bounded through the door, I went straight to my room, Ma forcing me as shit went down. When I heard you and the father yelling I wanted to come straight down but I knew things would just get worse with me there. I climbed out the back window when I heard Bella leave. I didn't want to deal with it all. Sorry about that, bro," Emmett smiled apologetically and I grinned.

"No worries. I wouldn't want you to deal with any of this shit again. Not with how Ma ended up when Da left..."

Emmett swung on his chair, looking anywhere in the room but me. I coughed.

"Well then, I better go and see what Ma is doing"-

"She went to the shop, saying something about soup powder," Emmett interupted, looking up at me, then. Why was he being so...?

"Alright. Im gonna just.. yeah."

I left him alone in his room, intending to go back to Bella, but I should really just let her sleep. Even though it hurt being away from her now. I should really go back to my apartment and see just how fucked up the place was. But I knew Bella would go beserk if I wasn't here and it seemed Emmett didn't want to take care of her, so I stayed, going down stairs to watch some TV. I flicked through the channels, clicking on MTV since nothing good came from the other channels. And of course, Jersey Shore was on. Fucking great. Obviously it was _Jerzday_ when I sit down at watch something. Insert sarcasm here.

But then again, seeing that on the TV reminded me of my first ever conversation with Bella; when we were on the plane, talking about how the flight attendant only wanted to _smush_ me.

I smiled at the memory, at seeing how happy and peacefull Bella had been before disaster had struck. It seemed so far away, but yet, so close. So much has happend over the last few weeks - or was it a month? Two? Ugh, who cares! What matters most is that were alive and well. I looked back at the TV and tried to get into what the oompa loompa's were talking about. Something about _GTL_? Whatever, Rose is the only one who watches this shis in this house. I was thankful when the adds came on and a song played.

I didn't know how long I sat there, watching re-runs of the fucked up TV show. I was beginning to think that the producers just picked the horniest of the group and put them in a house together. But I learned alot stuff through it, which was a bonus. _GTL, DTF, DTC _and all that crap. I got up when I heard my mother come through the front door, carrying bags of shopping. I went to help her.

"I thought you were going for _soup powder_!" I chuckled, picking up five of the ten bags and carrying them to the kitchen. From what Emmett told me a while ago, all my mother went out for was the powder.

"Well, I haven't had the time to do the shopping with all thats happend today- and since today _is_ my shopping day..." Esme trailed off and I nodded, understanding. With all thats been going on there wasn't time for shopping.

We put the stuff away into there presses and I went to return to the sitting room, carrying a packet of chilli Doritos, crunching on them on the way.

As I walked in, I saw Bella sitting in my place on the sofa.

"Hey," Bella croaked, her voice hoarse, though she hasn't been sleeping for that long, had she? I glanced at the clock and saw that it was six in the afternoon. How the fuck? Have I seriously been watching MTV for four hours straight? Fuck me, if I wasn't brain washed from watching Jersey Shore.

I threw the doritos on the chair beside Bella and went to claim my seat back. She was wrapped in the blanket from my bed, resting her feet up on the arm rest. I swooped her up in my arms, causing her to sqeal. I plopped down on my seat once again, keeping her on my lap. Bella kept the seat warm. Lovely.

"Heya," I grinned, seeing her scowl and I laughed.

"I was sitting her first," I explained and she growled.

"Your so mean."

The adds ended and Jersey Shore came back on.

"How was your sleep?" I asked her, trying to make it look like I wasn't paying attention to the retards on screen. As much as I hate to admit it, the shit that went on in that house was hilarious. So much drama... Shit, now I sound like Rosalie.

"It was good," Bella began, resting her head on my shoulder. "It would have been better if you were there with me," she hinted, her hand running up my arm, to my shoulder and across my collar bone. I shivered a little when Bella kissed my neck, breathing against me.

"You needed to rest," I whispered, trying to focus on the drunk people on telly. It wasn't working out for me.

"I wish I had a toothbrush," Bella giggled, leaning away to look at me. Thank fuck, because I was getting pretty fucking hard. And I knew she wanted a toothbrush. She _had_ been sick afterall. But right now, with my erection growing, I couldn't give a shit about it. If my mother wasn't in the next room, I would be fucking her right here, right now.

I moved towards her, planning to kiss her beautiful lips when Bella stopped me.

"I need a toothbrush," she told me again, eyeing me crossly.

"I dont care about your breath, Bella"-

"Well, I _do_!" she interupted, pleading with her eyes.

I sighed, standing up, carrying her with me.

"Well, we should go back to the apartment and get you one, now, dont we."

Bella hopped down from me, running up the stairs to return my blanket to its original place. I, on the other hand, went to say goodbye to my mother.

"Right, Ma, were going to head off, alright?" I said, kissing her cheek.

Her expression was priceless!

"What? Im making the dinner, now. Ah, Jesus, at least stay for dinner."

She was in the middle of sorting out spices in one of the cabinets and I knew, by the way she had them catagorised, that she would be at that for at least another solid hour.

"I think we'll pass on that, Ma. Thanks though. But I kind of wanted to fix up the broken shit in the apartment. Emmett is upstairs if you need anything. I'll call ye' later."

I kissed her cheek again, moving back to the front door before she could stop me.

"Love ya'!" I called back to Esme as Bella ran down the stairs. Bella walked out the door, turning around to say goodbye to my mother. But thank God, I was strong enough to stop her. Woop.

I grabbed the keys off the hook beside the door before closing the door, calling again.

"Im taking the car- bye!"

We ran to the car when the rain started, hopping in, getting the car heated.

I had my licence, didn't I? Yeah, I did. Forget for a second.

. . . . . . . . .

Back at the apartment, I jumped out, pulling Bella with me as we ran for shelter.

We passed through the bar, out the back and on the way up to our apartment. I better open up that bar before James had a heart attack. But I had a fucking house to clean. It didn't bother me that James wouldn't have a pint for at least another few hours. As I came face to face with the door of my apartment, Bella took my hand in hers, sqeezing it slightly.

"You ready?" she asked. I shrugged. It couldn't be that bad-

I took out my keys, opening it up and stepping inside.

It was dark, since all the curtains were drawn, but I could make out a few shapes. I heard the light switch click as Bella pressed it and we were faced with what, I could only call, mass destruction.

How the fuck were we going to clean this?

**A/N**

Well, they have some mess to clean up. But more of that later - REVIEW PLEASE! You know ye' wanna ;) This took some time to write, and the next chapter will be the **last**! *sniffles* and then the eiplogue. So yeah, that will take another week. Soooorryyy! :( But I have something that might cheer ya' up about next chapter. Two words: _Proper Proposal_. Until then,*Kisses*, Meg, ϟ


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N**

Sorry for the lack of updates. RL is tight, and honestly... I didn't know how this chapter was going to plan out. But I will promise you, it will be sweet in this chappy. Also, for people who asked, Esme is the one who is gonna deal with the whole 'Charlie and René' promblem. More on that in this chapter, anyways.

Just to let you know, they wont be sent to prison, but will be fined more than what its worth and Charlie will be forced to step down from his 'Chief of Police' position and get fired. I know its not what you guys wanted, but they WILL be punished. Bare that in mind.

Let get on with it, shall we?

Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended-obviously.

This is un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.

-/-/-/-/-/

***EPOV***

_I heard the light switch click as Bella pressed it and we were faced with what, I could only call, mass destruction. _

_How the fuck were we going to clean this?_

. . . .

I stared at my broken down apartment, hearing Bella's intake of breath as she took in the scene before her. From the corner of the hall, you could make out the living room, the sofa was snapped in half and the coffee table was missing the legs, which were on the other side of the room. The inside of the door had scratch marks, my letters and bills were all over the floor, sprawled over glass and pieces of wood. The walls were a scruffy white, not the way I left them. What did Charlie do- stomp all across them? He probably did and all...

I stepped forward and felt something crunch under my feet and a sharp object dug into my shoe.

"What the?"-

I looked down and reached for what I saw to be a picture of my father and I on the day he left for the air force, crumpled and broken in the expensive frame I bought a few years ago out of my savings. The glass was shattered into a million pieces. It was the most important thing to me in that moment, besides Bella, that I didn't even give a fuck about the rest of the apartment.

Who the fuck goes on a mad one like this and smashes everything in their path?

I shook my head and huffed out a breath, feeling the fire building up in me. I threw the picture frame at the opposite wall, as if I could damage it even more. I kicked the fragments of glass, hitting and punching the walls with my fists. I didn't mean to get all flustered, but this fucking hurt! Charlie had no fucking right to come here and fuck up the place I called home.

"Edward, stop," I heard Bella whisper, brokenly from me behind me, but I didn't listen. I had to get this out- all this anger that was amped up and pouring out of me. I screamed and shouted, destroying more things in my path. I knew I shouldn't. It was like reinacting Charlies moves.

"Edward, please!"-

"Look what he has done, Bella!" I screamed, facing her, causing her to back up against the wall.

"Look what he's done to me- to us! How can you expect me not to react this way? He's fucked everything up. I mean, for Gods sake, he tried to _hit_ you! Charlie will pay for this. Im just- _ARGH_!"

I thrashed around for another while, until I felt her hand touch my shoulder and I spun around, my hands flying out, almost in contact with her face. I caught myself, seeing the fear in her eyes as she flinched away from me, hiding her face with her palms.

My breath caught in my throat and I choked.

She didn't think I would?-

But she did-

But I wouldn't-

Ever!

I reached for her and she cried out.

"No, Bella, no dont"-

"_Dont fucking touch me, Edward Cullen!"_ she cried, gasping for air as she struggled to get out of my arms. I wasn't letting her go. Not this time.

Flashbacks of our time trying to survive on the island hit me and I lost my grip on Bella. The pain she felt then, bounced back to how she probably felt now. Though I didn't hit her here, it still brought back the horrible day I once did so. Bella must think I was like her father; how he would hit her when she said the wrong thing. Those memories would come flooding back to her aswell. Fuck...

"Im sorry! Im sorry Charlie did this. Its my fault. Im sorry, just please dont hurt me, Edward. please dont..," she begged and I lost my balance.

I dropped to the floor, not able to stand any longer. Bella fell with me and I wrapped her in my embrace as she shook around me, sobbing against my shoulder.

"Shh, Bella, your fine. I wont hurt you. Im not _him_ - I never will be. Shh!" I tried, but this was a lie. I _was_ just like her father. I hit her once. As did he. I acted on instinct, he acted on anger. Two different things, but not entirely. I swung at her, thinking someone had come to the island, threatning us both. Charlie.. well, because Bella wanted him out. I was protecting her, he was abusing.

We both still did it.

I tried soothing her and she calmed down a little, but not enough to stop her from crying,and she was right not to. She should be crying like this. I was once like Charlie. Bella would probably have left my sorry ass right now, if I wasn't holding her.

For what it was worth, I still told her over and over how much I loved her and how everything was going to be okay.

It wasn't her fault for any of this. It was Charlie's. He did this, not my Bella. I couldn't blame her for something she never caused. Never ever..

I rocked her back and forth, kissing her hair as she cried her please from me not to hurt her. Maybe she was having a meltdown. Bella should already know I would _never_ hurt her- not anymore

"Bella, please, stop crying. I wont hurt you. I love you so much and I cant bare to see you like this. Please just dont..." my voice broke and a single tear flowed when I saw her look up into my face. She looked so fragile, but seemed to already be broken, like the rest of the furniture that lay torn around us.

"Dont be upset," she whipered.

"Then dont _you_ be upset. Thats the only thing thats wrong here!" I sniffled, wiping my eye and trying to see her as she did the same.

We stared at each other for a moment longer, trying to forget our surroundings.

"I never meant to hurt you, Bella. Now and... before... on the island," I said, staring her in the eyes, wanting her to know that this was real and that I was truly sorry for what I had done.

Bella shook her head, tears still glistening in her eyes as she recalled the memory that haunted me ever since I thought it up.

_"_I was coming to apologise for being.. well, _me_. You were sitting by the fire, and you looked so torn, confused. I wanted to help with whatever was wrong with you."

I gulped, feeling the guilt wash over me and I closed my eyes, seeing the memory clear and perfect in my head. I didn't want to see, but I just couldn't look away.

"I came up behind you, wondering if I should let you know I was there, but you were already getting up. I thought you knew I was there. I called your name, so close to you... You turned, so fast, so swift. I didn't even see your hand lash out like that!"

Bella sniffled, as did I as I replayed the moment in my head;

*_"Edward?"_

_I swung around, acting on instict, as I didn't hear anyone approach until I heard _that _voice. _

_I should have fucking known who it was._ . . .

"The only thing I could comprehend was the pain and fury in your eyes. I didn't know whether you meant it or not. You were angry one moment, and then the pain hit your features..."

_I heard a cry escape her lips..._

"I was furious that you would do that!"

And I heard the words she had just spoken moments ago in my head;

_"Dont fucking touch me, Edward Cullen!"_

That was the last thing I needed to break down and cause my heart to ache. I cried, like the pussy I was, against Bella, feeling like a fucking douche for actually thinking she would comfort me after this. But she did, and I was so happy for it.

"Shh, Edward, shh. I dont blame you, you were scared.. Shh, stop, please!" Bella cried, kissing my forehead, cheek, hair. Soothing like I had a while ago, when it was _her_ broken down and crying.

I blubbered on about how sorry I was, even though she told me more than once that I was forgiven. I shouldn't be forgiven that easy.

But come to think of it, she had already forgiven me back at the island. Bella told me she had fogiven me and that it was okay. Then.. we kind of had sex.. ish.

I finally came to terms and stopped my fucking weeping, apologising once again for staining her shirt. I couldn't say much as it was soaked through and you could clearly see her bra. Bella quickly went to change. I giggled and watched as she went into the bedroom, fumbling around with stuff. What the fuck was she doing?

"Bella?" I called, wiping my wet nose.

She hurried out once I called her, pulling a top over her head as she walked, which was never a good thing when you were in her shoes.

"Fuck, Bella, your going to fall"-

I leapt up, catching her just in time as she fell over the broken leg of the sofa, falling straight into my arms.

"Whoosh! That was close!" she laughed, although nervous.

"You alright?" I asked, eyeing her, curiously. What had he acting like this?

Bella nodded, biting her bottom lip and I released her, pulling her top down properly and smirking when my hand traced over her breast.

"Shut up," she groaned and I laughed again.

"I need to go the toilet," I groaned, fisting my shirt and realising I, too, needed to change.

Bella tried to stop me, saying stuff like she was afraid that the bathroom would be a bigger mess than in here and that it would set me off again. I brushed her off, but prepared myself for the unknown.

As I stepped in, I sighed out in relief. Charlie must not have gotten past the bedroom.

The bedroom..

I half ran to my room, stopping in my tracks when I saw Bella was already there, huffing and puffing as she tried her hardest to turn over the - only way I could put it was - our fucking chopped up bed. The pillows were torn up, feathers all over the room, the drawers and wardrobes were turned upside down, the contents that were stored inside them were on the floor, too. Everything was in pieces. Fucked up to the highest degree.

I kneeled down against the door, watching Bella struggle. None of this was funny, obviously, but a laugh seemed necessary; by the way Bella looks right now, with her flushed cheeks and frustrated look, I kind of _had_ to laugh. So I did. And she got pissed off.

"Come on, we'll start with the sitting room first. Its more fucked up in here than out there."

We made our way back out to the living room - well, what was left of the living room- and got to work.

"Your not mad about the, um, bedroom?" she asked me after a moment, and it came to me; why Bella had been acting strange. She was afraid I would see the bedroom and act up again, maybe do more damage. I couldn't do that, she should know...

"I _am_ mad, but its.. fine. We'll work on it: together."

Bella smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Fuck, I still have to piss!"

"Ew, Edward, your horrible!"

"Ha ha."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

I dont know how long we took, but it was a few hours later when we decided to sit down and order pizza, sitting on the only surviving cushions in the middle of the almost clean, living room floor.

When we were finished eating, we started back up again, blearing Chris Brown from the radio, who was singing his dirty words, getting Bella sexually frustrated. I told her that we had to focus and clean before we could do anything Chris Brown mentioned in his songs, which got her even more worked up.

I honestly couldn't say I didn't feel the same, because all I wanted to do was push her up against the wall and fuck her till the dawn of day. I would have said bed, but given the curcumstances...

But we both had a job to do, and if we wanted any of that to happen, we had to clean this place up.

. . . . . . . . . .

It was early in the morning when we finally finished with the living room, now dealing with the smashed up plates and cups. Thank God I had a small kitchen...

Bella picked up the shards of porcelin and glass with the dust pan whilst singing along to Chris.

_"Shawty when I do my thing, I aint gonna stop, wanna hear my name when you on top, cause you know Im too freaky.."_

Yeah, thats her favourite song at the moment, even though its one of the oldest out there.

Bella stood up, and I could have _sworn_ I saw her push her thighs together. She did her signature move and bit her bottom lip, her eyebrows pulling together in frustration.

This could be fun... So I sang along.

_"Girl, I wanna do my work, let me do my job. Call me bang bang, cause I go so hard. Girl you know Im too freaky.."_

Bella stared up at me, and I tried to hide the smirk that played on my lips. It wasn't working out so well for me either. The way she looked and her reaction, just... unf!

Her breathing picked up as she passed me on her way to the rubbish bin, when I stopped her, grabbing her tiny waist and picking her up, pushing her against me.

My lips crashed on hers, causing her to gasp against me.

I wasn't really planning on doing that. I thought I was the one in control- but she just got me hard singing those lines and when she rubbed her thighs.. I was a gonner!

Her legs wrapped around my waist and I backed her up against the fridge, grinding my hips as she cried out.

I moved against her for a moment, feeling her pushing back, trying her best to get closer to me. No need for that, all she had to do was ask!

So I carried her across the small kitchen, plopping her down onto the counter, pulling her shirt off in the process.

"Fuck, Edward.. God!" She panted, taking her lips from mine as she tried to get some air. I smiled. Actually, I grinned. I felt like doing a little fucking dance like an Oompa Loompa!

Trailing open mouthed kisses across her cheek and down her neck, Bella hummed, her mumbles turning to gasps and screams as she wiggled away from me.

What the fuck? Not the reaction I was going for at all.

"Edward, stop."

I didn't stop. I kept things going, even though it was killing me that she was rejecting my kiss.

"Stop, theres a .. theres a!"-

"_What?"_

"SPIDER!"

I couldn't get fed up, or even angry with Bella for screaming like that, because she was right. There was a spider right above out heads, dangling by its web.

A mother fucking _huge_ spider!

"Get the fuck!" I choked, running backwards away from Bella and straight into the fridge. She can get the boat if she thought I was catching that thing. No fucking way!

"Edward, get it out!" Of course she said that. She pulled her legs up and caught them with her hands, half naked and trembling in front of me. Bella moved as far away from the spider as possible, given the limited access she had on the counter.

"Bella, I hate those fucking things. I aint catching no spider!" I moaned, watching the spiders every move as it dangled over us both. The frigde wasn't so far from where Bella sat, so it was still close as fuck.

I take back what I said about thanking God for a smaller kitchen, because a big, bad ass kitchen seemed perfect in this moment.

"Stop being a whimp and get that thing out of here!" Bella cried, copying my eyes direction and flinched when she saw it. Fuck, the size of it!

"Your the whimp! You catch it, since your so damn scared," I told her. I know it didn't make any sense, but Bella knew how much I hated the eight legged freaks. I told her once on the island.. Ahh, but I didn't want to think about that right this moment. No more bad memories.

"Edward, _please!_" Bella whined, pleading with her eyes.

We stared at eachother for a moment- not that long since I was still tracking that 'eight legged fuckers' movements. Right now, it was doing a dance in mid air. Fucking peachy.

I sighed, in defeat, seeing the smugness in Bella's smile as she knew she had won the fight. Well, when she gets a spider in the face, she'll know who the winner is, then!

No, that would be cruel. I wouldn't do that to her.. Hint, sarcasm. Im joking. Seriously.

I walked slowly towards the creature, feeling my way across the kitchen counter to where the tissue lay. Bella handed me the tissue, eyeing me carefully, warning me to be careful. As if I wouldn't have been already! God...

I made my approach, slowly. I took a few deep breaths, hearing Bella's silent cries of encouragement as I went to snatch the thing from its web.

I felt the tissue wrap itself around it, closing the spider in. I felt brave, that I had done this... Until I got so freaked out by its moving legs squigling around in my hand, that I jumped at the feeling and dropped the tissue onto the floor.

"Shit!" I yelled, jumping two feet into the air and almost on top of Bella. She clung to me, obviously frightened and literally wailed in my ear.

"What is it? What happend?"

Im pretty sure she just burst my ear drum and that I was deaf in my left ear.

I cringed, trying to calm her down as I shouted back.

"The thing.. fell out of my hand. It was a fiesty mother fucker!" I lied, trying to gain back my manhood. But telling your girlfriend- Huh, fiancé- that a spider was stronger that you.. Yeah, not so macho if you ask me.

"Well, where is it now?" Bella asked, her eyes wide with fear. We both stared at eachother again, then turned to look over the counter and down at the floor, seeing nothing but the now clear marble. The tissue was across the way, leaving nothing but its own trace. The spider was nowhere to be seen.

Oh fuck.

"Edward," Bella mumbled, though her voice was clear.

"Uh huh," I muttered back, gulping and stalking the kitchen like a hawk, looking out for any kinds of activity.

"... What do we do?" she demanded. I simply had no answer.

I climbed down from the counter, dragging Bella with me.

"Maybe he went to the living room or"-

"AHH!"

I know what your thinking; Seeing a girl, half a mans height, thinking up solutions to a horrific problem, whilst the man screamed like a little bitch. Yeah, not something you see everyday.

"_What?"_

"Its there. Shit, run!"

I threw Bella over my shoulders, sprinting to our bedroom and locking the door behind me.

I forgot about the mess that was in here and almost tripped over the headboard that was half broken on the floor. I say _half_ because large chunks of the wood was taken out as if chewed through by Big Foot.

Lucky for us both, I kept my balance and even got Bella safely down from my shoulders and firmly on the ground.

She was breathing heavily, her eyes still big and wide.

The look on her face, reflected my own and I just had to laugh at the situation. We were suck pussys! And I say that with a proud grin on my face.

Bella joined in and giggled with me, until we both were bent over with the cramps in our stomach from laughing so hard.

"Oh, were so immature!" Bella snorted and sat down by the door. I sighed.

"I know."

I sat next to her, placing my arm over her shoulder to pull her closer. Bella buried her head in the crook of my neck.

"I love you," she told me, softly as I kissed her forehead.

"As I love you," I replied, kissing her cheek and all the way back to her lips. This kiss was intense, slow, but building. Her tongue glided along my bottom lip as I recieved her and she moaned, breathing her sweet breath into me. Our tongues moved against each other and we through ourselves into the kiss a little bit too much.

Somehow, we ended up on the mattress that was in tatters and the feathers of down were flying around us. It was a pretty good sight to see; Bella laying under me. I wanted to be like this with her forever. Not the damaged goods and house and everything, but just purely being with her. Every second of everyday. Just like I said, forever.

I kissed her once more, but not like the passionate kisses we just shared, just a quick, chaste kiss.

Then a thought came to me. Something I've had on my mind before any of this shit happend with the spider cock blocking me, to Bella's parents... Something Bella has already agreed to, but never truly had a nice way of replying to.

No time like the present right?

"I've got something for you," I explained to Bella and she grinned.

"For me?" She giggled, truly excited for what I got. She hasn't a clue!

I nodded, and hopped up off my baby and exited the bedroom, keeping my eyes peeled for the God damned spider.

I went into the sitting room to where my jacket was lying in the corner and took out the tiny box from the pocket that held the ring for my future bride.

I made my way back to the room and Bella was sitting up, pin straight. I had to laugh at that too. Pretty much everything Bella did either made me laugh or smile.

I popped down next to her on my knees and she started to breath faster.

"Relax," I said as I pulled the little box out for her to see.

Bella's eyes went wide as they filled with tears.

A hand went up to her mouth as she held back the tears that were threatening to spill over. She wasn't going to let herself ruin the moment by crying, I guess.

I was focus, thinking of the perfect words that showed how deeply I cared for her and how much I would love and protect her, as long as we both shall live. So thats what I did:

"Bella, from the moment I met you- well, from the first moment you bounded into me- I knew my life would never be the same. I remember hoping that we would be on the same flight, and maybe in the same seating area. And lucky enough, a miracle happend and I got to see you again. Same flight, same seats... I got to know you better and understand you more. Until disaster struck, and I saw you in a different light. I knew, that even if I died on that flight, I had to get you safely out of there. There was something about you that had me so caught up and bound to you in ways I cant even explain!"

"And all that time spent on the island.. I fucking hated it when you got all narky, but yet, I couldn't have you any other way. You changed me- made me who I am today and that time we shared on the island is something I will cherish for as long as I live. I grew to love you, care for you and I am completly devoted to you, Bella."

I opened the box, unbelievably slowly and watched as Bella's eyes popped out of their sockets. I half smiled.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart and soul. Theres no one in the world that I'd rather be with and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to care and protect you in all the ways that I can - accept for when a spider is involved."

Bella giggled, tears streaming down her face and she quickly went to wipe them away.

I spoke again.

"I know you have already agreed to this but... Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

I stared into Bella's glistening eyes and saw the love and cheerfullness that echoed my own and I knew the answer before she spoke.

"Yes," she whispered and I was suddenly atop of her.

I held her tightly in my arms, hearing her cry and laugh as I kissed all of her visible body parts. She still wasn't wearing a shirt. But, obviously, I didn't give a shit.

I climbed off her, trying to focus as my own tears of happiness fell over my face.

She had said yes. My Bella has agreed to marry me; spend forever with me.

I took out the ring and placed it on her left hand, third finger where it would stay, concievably, for the rest of eternity.

I kissed my Bella, pashionatly, which then lead to making love to her, where no damn spider could cock block me any longer.

I knew Bella and I had shit to work out with Charlie and everything, but all that would be taken care of at some time. All I really cared about at this moment was making my baby realise that she wouldn't be making a mistake by taking me as her husband. I would do her right. Literally.

**. . . . . . **

**A/N**

Oh, look at them, being all lovey dovey. (: Puts a smile on your face, doesn't it :) No? Okay then... There _will_ be an outtake on this chapter, of the conversation with Charlie and René. You _will_ get to see them suffer. *Evil grin* Next up is the eiplogue! *sniffles*

Dont know when exactly that will be done. Either Sunday or this Wednesday. Follow me TwiFicFanx for further notice.

Until then,*Kisses*, Meg, ϟ


	36. Epilogue Forever

**A/N**

Im late, I know! Busy week- since Halloween is here! Halloween treat for ya'll, as its my favourite holiday of the year :) Have a lovely week all..xx

So this is it! The epilogue*sniffles*

Its the longest, of course, because we have alot to get through.

I'm kind of happy its over now, since there wasn't much I could do to try and carry on with this little tale. This is gonna be in both **POV**.

OOHH, and there is a little something at the end of this story that I think you guys will like. Enjoy, okay? I love you all.. xox

Disclaimer: All the Twilight shizz belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended-obviously.

This is un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.

-/-/-/-/-/

***EPOV***

The days went by naturally after that spider incident.

Bella was planning the wedding with Alice, through long phonecalls that I was sure were going to cost alot when I got the bill. Esme couldn't get over her excitement when we rang her that night when I officially proposed.

_"Oh, Edward, Im so happy for you! Darling, I've been waiting for this day forever! I love you so much, babs, dont forget that- Now wheres my future daughter-in-law, I _need_ to speak with her_!"

My mother couldn't wait to get me off the phone so she could discus wedding dates and bridesmaid dresses.

I pretty much scolded them both.

They were just excited, thats all.

As for me, I was fucking _too_ excited to finally have my Bella as my wife. I couldn't wait for that day, whenever it may be- If Bella would ever decide on a date! I wanted the wedding to happen right now, right this second, but Bella had other plans.

She wanted to wait an unmeasurable amount of time, but didn't want it more than six months. Why six months, I dont know! Just her weird way of seeing things, is my theory...

When Bella announced that my best friend Alice was coming back to Ireland to help with the wedding dress and stuff, I was over the moon. I missed having her here, and since I didn't want to get on another plane...yeah, it was rather complicated.

Jasper wasn't coming, though, since they couldn't afford _another_ plane ticket at the moment. He would be at the wedding- thankfully.

I was positive Alice would go and visit her parents whilst here, but then again, she would put all her effort and ideas and just focus on her best friends wedding. Yeah, Alice was devoted like that.

Also, with the sexual tension up in the air whenever Bella and I were alone in a room, discussing the venues and other important shit like that, it was almost unbearable. I couldn't keep my hands to myself, that even Alice had to be called in and keep an eye on us to make sure we were doing the work. I nearly exploded.

I literally made Alice run out of the apartment screaming because I simply _forgot_ that she was here and things were getting hot and heavy with Bella and I in the kitchen. I didn't regret a thing.

That was my favourite place to have sex with my baby now: In the kitchen. Her spread on that table, and on the counters.. unf!

God, she was something to look at.

So yeah, when we weren't doing the wedding plans, were were doing eachother. Though that wasn't the only thing we spoke about: We had Charlie and René - finally dealt with!

Things were still a bit patchy, but it would work out for the best.

Charlie truly regretted his decisions. That much was clear when Bella and I saw him for the first time since the accident. He gave us cash upfront, not even giving me a chance to talk, because he knew what we wanted: We wanted him to pay for the damage he cost me and my family. He also wrote us a cheque, saying that was all that was left in his savings account, but my God, was it enough! I mean, who gives that kind of money out!

We brought the now 'in process of divorce' couple to court and René was fined more than enough to have her in debt with her bills and Charlie was sentenced to five months in prison and was fired from his work back in Forks for breaking and entering, trespassing and physical abuse. I kind of felt bad for the man.

Bella had nothing but sheer hate for her father. She hasn't gotten over everything, not that I minded. She should hold it against him for a while, and let Charlie suffer. What he did was wrong and he knows it- everyone knows it.

And Bella didn't want either of her parents at her wedding, to which I shockingly refused. I had a pretty large family, which would welcome Bella with open arms, but she should have at least one of her own there. She had no other extended family, besides her parents, and I thought that was sad. My Bella should have some sort of relative or friend at her wedding.

I pushed the subject but stopped immediately when Bella told me how Angela was her only last remaining friend, who which ceased to exist now. That shut me the fuck up.

With all that explained, yeah, the wedding was on, but Bella had no one to share it with- besides my half of the family, which would fucking cover half the population of Ireland.

She was happy enough to have Carlisle walk her down the isle and my father was thrilled knowing that. He loved Bella. Even the moment she met my extended family, they all fell in love with her.

Bella was intimidated, of course and was blushing red every five seconds, but things turned out well in the end.

Everything is working out _now_.

. . . .

"Bella?" I called as I stepped into my apartment, smiling when I saw her sitting on the new and improved couch. The place looked great, more at home, knowing that the past was behind us and we had a new start.

"Hey, babe," she grinned back, standing up and reaching for a kiss.

"How was your day?" I asked her, setting my jacket down on the arm chair across from us and got comfortable next to my fiancé on the sofa.

"Oh, same old, same old. Alice left over an hour ago and I was just about to make a start on dinner. I was reading to pass the time and them _lost_ the track of time! What'ye gonna do, right?" she sighed and I had to laugh at her accent.

She hasn't been in Ireland for that long and yet, she was still picking up on our words and accents. You could hear it clearly when she pronounced her _a_'s and when she said _'gonna'_. Other times, she would lose it completely and just be her normal, American self. I loved her both ways.

"Hmm, and how is Alice?"

"We sort of got into a fight," Bella mumled and I coughed.

"Im sorry, what?" I went into a laughing fit. Alice never faught with Bella. Ever. Only the shitty girly fights that ended in giggles. But Bella looked completely serious and concerned. It couldn't have been that bad, right?

"Since Alice is the maid of honour, she wanted to pick out the bridesmaid dresses even though I havent even seen my _own_!" Bella grumbled, fumbling around on the couch until she was somehow positioned between my legs. I was hard in my boxers in a heartbeat.

"Wait, hold on- You have your dress already?" I demanded, staring her full in the face.

She blushed, looking down and moved her hands over my chest. It wasn't helping with the boner I was supporting in my tight jeans. Damn her for forcing me into these!

"I.. well, Alice picked one out and she was going to take me out on Saturday to see it. I kind of wanted to pick it out myself- but then again, Alice knows what you like and if I get a dress she knows you will love maybe I should just go with it..."

"Hey."

I placed a hand under her chin, forcing her to meet my gaze and she did, though reluctantly.

"Bella, this is your day aswell. Its not about me, really and you know it. When does the groom ever get what he wants when a wedding dress is involved?" I smiled, kissing her forehead as she sqeezed her thighs together around my legs.

Fuck!

"I guess you right.." Bella breathed and I laughed once.

Girls and their fights, what? Sarcasm, of course.

"Your dress. Your choice. Simple as that. Tell Alice to go fuck herself if she thinks she's the one who is picking out _my_ girls dress."

Bella chuckled and thanked me, trying her best to get up and make a start on dinner like she intended to do for over an hour now.

I held her close to me, seeing if she could feel how much I wanted her in that moment. She was positioned right where I needed her to be and all she had to do was just feel.

"Edward, I have to make the dinner... Oh!"

I pushed Bella down on me in that second, feeling her come in contact with me and she gasped, staring down at me as I did to her. Our eyes were hungry and full of want.

Bella grinded her hips against me, moaning out as she moved, her eyes closing as I trailed my hand across her face and neck, moving down to her breasts, kneading them a little.

"Edward, I have to.. You need to.. _Ungh!"_

I smirked, as my right hand moved down her body, below her stomach and towards the place I longed to be connected to.

How come I never noticed she was wearing a skirt before now? Am I that blind?

Well, it worked easier for me now, as my hand travelled under her skirt and tugged her underwear away and slowly slipped one finger inside.

God, she was always so ready for me. Never was she not wanting or needing. Bella was just there for whatever and whenever. One of the many reasons why I loved her.

My finger moved deep, curling upwards and reaching her G-spot as she moaned, kissing my lips and rocking against me. I added another finger, feeling her tense as I pumped them inside, feeling on top of the world as she panted out my name.

I pulled Bella from my lap, quickly laying her next to me, fingers still intact as I slid over her, pumping faster as my girl cried out.

"Oh, fuck! Im coming.."

With my free hand, I pulled her panties off further and moved till my lips were in contact with her perfect, pink flesh.

"_Edward!"_

And my Bella came around my fingers, as I licked and sucked, eating her up as she quivered, her legs clamping at the sides of my face, keeping me there, to which I would gladly stay forever.

I licked till there till she was no more. Her body was tense and she shook for a while after, coming down from her high.

I had to say, I enjoyed that!

"Theres no need for dinner now, Bella," I smirked, removing my face from her fuck-tastic pussy and hopped up to see her face.

She blushed crimson again and I chuckled, licking my lips as I did.

I went to go to the bathroom to shower, wanting to freshen up after giving my Bella pleasure once again, when I found myself being tackled back onto the couch, where Bella claimed her rightful spot on my lap.

"Where do you think your going?" she growled, playing with the collar of my shirt.

"Bathroom. I need to get a shower"-

"No you dont. After _Im_ through with you; _thats_ when you need to take a shower," Bella interupted, a seductive smile playing at her lips.

"And if anyone is having a shower," she continued, opening the buckle of my jeans and pulling them down, bringing me to life once more, "It wont be alone. Your gonna think I invented head when Im done with ye'."

_Theres that Irish accent back again-_

And with that, my Bella got on her knees in front of me, took me in her hand and fucking kissed me open mouthed, licking where I leaked, making me twitch as she giggled soflty.

My Bella seemed to be eager for my cum. Dirty girl, so she was..

As I groaned, she took me down her throat in an instant! Giving all she had to please me like I had her, just a moment ago.

The room was quiet, except for my ragged breathing, her moans as she deep throated me and the wet sounds of her mouth on my cock.

Just the thought had my orgam approaching. I looked down at my beautiful Bella as she sucked me off, closing her eyes as she tasted me, savouring it. I did a double take, staring at her more intently, trying so hard as I swelled even more so in her mouth - but I could have _sworn_ I saw her hand drop under her skirt and begin to touch her sweet pussy.

"Bella, God!" I choked, not able to hold off any longer.

"Im coming, babe. You swallowing?" But Bella had no time to move or answer- not that she could before- because I came in hot spurts down her throat as I thrusted gently, moaning her name as her throat constricted, swallowing around me. God, was she a sight to see.

Bella released me from her mouth with one last fucking _suckle_ and finished with a _pop_ of her lips.

Amazing.

She stood, grinning at me as she pulled her fingers up to her lips that were covered in her juices and fucking _put_ them in her _mouth_. If I thought seeing Bella suck my cock was something, Bella tasting herself was another thing entirely! I mean, like- fuck!

I forgot I wasn't breathing, which was fucking stupid for a guy - it was usually Bella left breathless - and she would be fucking dumb if she thought she was going away now. Not after what she's just done. No. fucking. way.

"Come here," I growled, grabbing her waist and pulling her on top of me.

Bella wound her legs around me on the sofa, along with her arms.

Perfect position if you ask me..

Though, I forgot she still wore underwear, which fucking pissed me off.

"Get the fuck!" I yelled at the things, tearing the sides of them off, throwing the scraps across the room.

_Feeling like fucking King Kong. _

"Jesus, Edward!" Bella yelled, blushing as she slid over me, and finally sank down on my cock.

"No- Jesus, _Bella_!" I groaned, closing my eyes as her warm, soft flesh enveloped me whole.

I moved to kiss her. Hard. And she clung to me, desperate and urging for more. I loved that about her; Whenever she needed me, she would get clingy, and I took her gladly. I wanted her to act like that, because I wanted to give her what she wanted. Because she was _mine_.

"I love you, Bella," I breathed against her lips and Bella shivered, bouncing on my lap as she rode me.

Her pussy was so tight, still, after all I've done to turn her into a needy, clingy girl.

"God, your fucking perfect. Ride me, Bella - fuck!"

And ride me she did. Jaysus, she did everything but _stop_!

But this was different. _I_ felt different. Different sensations flowed through my body, more intense than I've ever felt before.

_I_ felt the one who was being needy and wanting more.

A sort of frenzy began and Bella was suddenly under me, thoroughly shocked by the new sexing arrangements.

I pounded into her, undeniably fast, causing us both to cry out as I penentrated her deeper.

"Uh, ugh, dont stop, Edward!"

_Does it look like I'm going to stop any time soon?_

"Uh, I wont. Im taking you to the top."

I felt Bella's walls clench around my cock and she came around me, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Her legs tightened around me and she shook, digging her long nails into my shoulders, that dug through my shirt.

I came shortly after, spilling everything I had inside of her, collapsing on top of her as I gasped for breath. Bella didn't seem to mind, though, since she held on to me, wrapping herself even closer to me. I loved that. I felt her warmth even more so.

I felt the need to tell her again, the most important thing that mattered in that moment.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered, still out of breath.

Bella sighed in content.

"I love you too, Edward," she said simply, knowing that it was true.

We had a bond that could not be broken by anything or anyone. Nothing mattered more in that moment than that simple fact. Bella and I loved eachother and we were showing the world that by getting married. And I only had the perfect location for our honeymoon.

But more on that later. I plan on having my girl again... Once I catch my breath, of course.

. . . . . . .

***BPOV***

_Bang, bang, bang_!

"Edward, open the door!"

My eyes fluttered open and I turned over in my bed, feeling Edwards presence next to me. He huffed loudly. Of course he was awake.

_Bang, bang, bang!_

"Edward, its your mother! Open the door!"

What the fuck?

"Edward, get up.." I whispered, rubbing his shoulder, trying to get him to move.

I looked over at the clock and read the time: four thirty in the morning.

Honestly, Esme...

_"EDWARD!"_

Edward bolted upright, grumbling words under his breath.

"Bella, your already up- get the fucking door!" He demanded.

Okay, so he wasn't a morning person then..

"Edward, stop being lazy and get the door before your mother has a heart attack," I told him, snuggling up in bed.

"Shh! If we ignore her she might go away," he said, in a hopeful voice.

"Not likely," I giggled. "Edward, if you dont get the door, you aint getting none for a week," I warned him, glaring slightly.

Edward stared at me in the almost darkened room, obviously seeing if I was bluffing.

_No bluff in this, darling.._

He cursed again and hopped out of bed, trudging towards the front door.

I laughed again, falling back into a deep and peaceful sleep.

. . . . .

"What was Esme doing here?" I asked Edward as we sat down for breakfast.

He suddenly became rigid, shying away from me.

"Edward," I said, touching his hand but he quickly moved it away, looking anywhere in the room but me.

"Its nothing, she just..." he trailed off, looking back up at me and I urged him to go on.

"My Da called her up last night, saying he might not make it to the wedding. Thats all."

"Thats all?" I repeated. "Thats _all_. Edward, its your wedding day, he cant miss it!" I yelled, taking a bite of a rasher.

This breakfast was going to waste, so I started eating more. Edward copied.

"Well, thats what he said.."

"Wait, hold up, we haven't even decided on a date yet!" I said, exasperated.

"Esme said you already set the date: August 13th," Edward explained, looking confused.

"Oh," was my lame answer. So Esme got the date I asked for oh so many weeks ago. I never told Edward this news before, in case the bookings went wrong or something like that.

"So, we have a wedding date. Were getting married August 13th?"

Exactly two months away.

I say exactly, because I get my period, usually on the 13th, which was today, sometimes later, since that birth control shot fucked up my menstural cycle... I usually missed them every second month. This month was my time, sadly enough.

Edward nodded, his eyes lighting up in excitement at the new and he continued on with his meal, but I was kind of in the middle of a panic attack.

Words and sentences, letters and numbers all filled my brain and they swirled around, causing everything to spin.

13th of a month, usually later...

Period has been messed up since I got that birth control shot...

Every second month...

_Oh my God_!

I totally fucking forgot!

Yesturday, I was due for the next b.c shot back home in Seattle! Obviously I couldn't go, since I was _here_ in fucking Ireland. So I missed my check up. And practically had sex all day yesturday with Edward, all over the apartment. Which could only mean one thing.

No. No, I couldn't be. I cant be.

I mean, I wasn't... pregnant. It was way too early to know- and this shit happends all the time. Preganancy scares and stuff like that. Birth control shots fuck up your body, it was all normal.

... Right?

. . . . . . . . . . . **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**. . . . . . . . .

***EPOV***

_AUGUST._

I stood in front of the mirror for the last time, checking myself out, before I headed out to the limousine with Emmett, Jasper and my father, Carlisle. I swear, they were more nervous than me!

"Edward, come on down!" Emmett called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, hang on will ye'?" I yelled back. He was pissing me off, now, with his theory of 'not being late'. We weren't going to be late. I wasn't going to be late for my own wedding - but by the way Emmett was going on, you would think it was _his own_!

I readjusted my tie, winked at the mirror because I was a cocky cunt and made my way back out towards them.

"Well, look at you!" Jasper swooned, smirking when I groaned.

"The limo is downstairs. You ready?" Carlise asked, looking at all three of us, smiling timidly.

I nodded, taking another deep breath and followed my father, brother and friend out of my apartment and down to where the limousine awaited.

When we were seated inside, I looked out the window where a few onlookers stood to watch. I saw old man Cheeney waving at me by his jewellery shop and I had to get out and wave back. He was, after all, the jeweller I bought Bella's engagement ring from. I grinned widely at him, until my father pulled me back into the car. With a final nod from the driver, we sped off down the road towards the church. Towards my wedding ceremony, towards my Bella..

***BPOV***

"I just need to clasp the final buttons _shut_- There you go!"

I breathed in a shaky breath, letting it out slowly as I stood in my wedding dress. It was beautiful all the same, but something about being the bride scared the shit out of me. I was nervous when Alice helped me into my dress. I was gaining weight, mostly around the, uh.. stomach and hips. A small, but defined bump stuck out between my hips, gradually getting bigger as the months passed. Alice didn't seem to noticed, thank God, and if she did, she just shrugged it off, probably thinking I was just bloated from breakfast- not that I ate any of it, without throwing up a little. No one knew about my being pregnant. I acted as if everything was normal. I even had sex with Edward last night to keep up the facade, even though I was already with child. I forced him to wear a condom, so it was all good. I dont think he inspected anything.

I felt Alice kiss my cheek, helping me forget the things running across my mind and focus on what was in front of me.

Oh. The dress I was wearing for my wedding. Gosh! A hundred thoughts ran through my head in that second of how many things could go wrong: What if I tripped walking down the isle? What if Edward realised I was all wrong for him and would leave me while he still had the chance? What if he married me and I told him about the pregnancy and _then_ he would leave me.

_Oh God, I dont feel good.._Im not ready for this yet...

"Can I have a minute alone, Alice?" I pleaded, giving all I had not to start hyperventilating in front of her.

"Bella, were leaving in a while"-

"Two seconds, I swear!"

Alice gave me a warning look, but did as I asked and left me alone in Esme's room. It was the biggest in the Cullen house and thats why we chose it for make-up and dressing.

I wanted to punch myself for even thinking that Edward would leave me! After everything we've been through... But I couldn't help it. We have never spoken about having a family of our own - not even about getting a fucking pet _dog_! I know for a fact that he wont leave me. Although he would freak out, that much I knew.

After a few deep breaths, I was calm enough to look back in the mirror and see myself more clearly.

I stared at my reflection, taking it all in.

Besides the dress, I loved my hair the best.

A loose bun, with a french plait going around the middle, where my veil sat underneath. Simple, but still beautiful.

As I moved down my body, I stopped at my face, where Alice applied the make-up.

Thankfully, Alice -being the outstanding make up artist- didn't put too much make-up on me. I hated wearing so much. A little did me just fine.

My eyes were light with eyeshadow, but it brought the colour out in them so much! Mascara and a hint of liquid eyeliner had the top part of my face looking pretty. Fondation coated the skin, pink blush covered my cheekbones - as if I wasn't blushing enough: Of course I would be counted as the blushing bride! - and some ever lasting lip gloss.

Then came the dress.

It wasn't the dress Alice had picked out those few months ago. It was my own.

I literally tore her throat out for telling me she already had _my _dress picked out. I appreciated her helping, but it was something I wanted to do for myself. I was bitchy and picky like that. She was lucky I let her come with me at all.

It was the last shop we tried when I saw the dress for me.

We were out in town, Alice dragging me to all the designer shops whilst all I wanted was a simple wedding dress. Alice was having none of it.

After the tiring task of trying on dresses and walking from shop to shop, we decided to call it a day and go home. Just as we were heading back to the car, I saw a small wedding shop across the road, with an amazing, dress on show in the window.

I dived on Alice, screaming and shouting about it, rubbing it in her face of how it was only a small, shop,- not even designer- that held my dress inside.

It even matched the brides maid dresses and everything!

I tried it on, perfect fit and the next thing I knew, I was placing a delivery order to the Cullens house. I was lucky Edward had some money left over from Charlies donated money to pay off most of the cost. We could probably buy a mansion and car with the money we had left.

My dress was something from the movies, thats the only way I could describe it. Or maybe something like Kate Midletons - even better!

Okay, now I'm being full of myself, but it was true. Esme even cried when she saw it on me for the first time.

A long trail from behind and the back laced up the top, with buttons all down my back. Smoothe, slender, silk. My kind of dress. Elegant. Perfection. From head to toe, where I wore my white heels, I was feeling better. Much much better.

After this inspection, I felt more ready than ever.

I clicked my shoes together, took one last look at myself in the mirror and went to meet Rosalie, Alice and Esme out in the hall.

Hopefully I wouldn't fall down the stairs.

. . . . . .

***EPOV***

I sat next to Emmett at the top of the church, greeting people who took they're seats behind me. Friends and family waved at me, making me feel more nervous as the church filled up. I was trying to keep track of what the priest and bishop were ordering me to do; how to stand and act during the ceremony.

I felt like a child, the way they spoke to me. I knew what to do; we had the rehersal last night. I knew the drill.

As the thoughts from last night came flooding back to me, I had to smile. I zoned out of the conversation I was currently involved in and thought up last night...

_"Edward, focus!" Alice yelled at me from the back of the church. I snickered when Bella gave me 'the look' and tried to listen to what the bishop had to say. I knew I was being a prick, but everyone in the church seemed to sense the atmosphere; We were giddy, hyper,and excited. _

_I was a nineteen year old getting married for fucks sake! Of course I was giddy! And fucking nervous too._

_Shit, it was wrong to curse and swear in Gods house, wasn't it? Maybe it was alright, now that I was only _thinking_ the words..._

_"..And when Alice takes her spot across from Jasper, thats when Bella walks down the isle with Carlisle. Carlisle will place her hand in Edwards, as a simbol of his giving away.." _

_Yada yada, yada, I know all of this.. That symbol was as old as the world and I've seen it hundreds of times before. Like I said one time, I had a big ass family. _

_Bella was currently at the entrance to the church with my father, her right arm wrapped in his left. _

_She was smiling non stop as the Priest, said his part at the altar._

_Bishop Stanley was ordering people around, being mean and grumpy and controlling. _

_My parents were good friends with . _

_I actually used to date his daughter, Jessica... Huh, now I know why he was being so mean to me all of a sudden.. _

_Best not mention that to Bella._

_"Okay, Alice, once the music starts, you may walk with Jasper."_

_Ugh, the music. Honestly, I could literally kill it! I'd much rather play one of Jaspers compostions. They were much better than what was playing now. Something about Pachelbel's Cannon? Well, whatever it was, I was sick of hearing it. _

_Every. Single. Wedding. I've been to has had this song playing. _

_I tried my best not to growl when the music played from the crappy radio in the corner of the church-We would be getting the real thing tomorrow- It wasn't hard, since I was now intrigued by the girl I was one day away from marrying, walk behind Jasper and Alice, down the isle._

_Rosalie walked on her own, before Alice and Jasper came behind. Emmett wanted to be beside me through it all. Fucking retarted, was what I thought. _

_I smiled broadly, seeing Bella blush as she continued her walk next to my father. When she finally reached me, Carlisle did as he was told, taking Bella's hand from his and placing it in my own. I felt the spark the moment we touched and couldn't help myself when I leaned in to kiss her cheek. Father. Stanley, of course, had a problem with it, but I couldn't give a fuck._

_I stood beside Emmett, who was my best man and Jasper who stood behind him after joining on the oposite side as Alice. _

_My mother sat in the front row, sniffling into her hankerchief. I could barely hear the priest, over her cries. I couldn't even imagine how she was going to be like tomorrow. God only knows..._

_"Do you take Edward..." _

_Oh shit, this is it- sort of. Bishop Stanley stood before us, pretending to bless us, saying it would not have the same effect if he did it tonight and then the same tomorrow. He wouldn't let us say 'I do' either, telling everyone that its best to keep that for the morrow. I sighed at his words. _

_"Okay, thats it. God bless you and I will see you all in the morning - _all ready to go_." _

_I knew Bishop Stanley was speaking to me, specifically. We all knew by his tone. I heard Bella stiffin a giggle and I grumbled low to myself. _

_"Goodbye , Bishop Stanley!" My father called as he jogged out the church doors. _

_Bella and I walked hand in hand after everyone left, including the priest and bishop._

_We both took our time, retreating out to where our family was. _

_"Imagine it, Bella," I began, kissing her hair. "This will be like tomorrow: walking away from the ceremony that confirms our marriage. We'll be together forever."_

_Bella stopped us then, reaching up to kiss me softly on the lips before moving away as we continued out the church doors. _

_"You ready, Bella?" Alice squealed, diving on my fiancé. _

_"Sure. Lets go," Bella said, numbly, rolling her eyes at her maid of honour. _

_"Where you going?" I asked, bewildered. _

_"Uh, Alice wants to throw me a bachelorette party at your mom's place. Thats not a problem is it?" Bella expplained, smirking when Emmett chuckled behind me. I honestly did have a problem with that. It was the night before our wedding. She should have had that party ages ago! Or maybe thats how the Americans did it. Americans had bachelorette parties the night before, right? Or was that just me thinking that? _

_"Eh, alright. Have fun, I guess," I muttered, turning to follow Emmett back to the car. _

_"Well, hold on there a moment!" she laughed, tugging on my arm, forcing me to stop in my tracks. _

_"No goodbye kiss? I mean, it will be a long while until you can kiss these suculant lips at the altar tomorrow," she teased, smirking as I groaned. _

_"Yeah, well.." I leaned down anyways, despite my groans, and went in for a heart shattering kiss, which was exactly what I got. _

_I moved my lips against hers, my tongue moving against hers, slowly, intensly. It built until we were practically wrapped around each other. _

_It wasn't exactly polite infront of company, never mind the church! _

_I pulled away, gasping for air and I caught the eye of my father, laughing away as my mother looked shocked beside him. I had to laugh myself._

_"Come on," I stated loudly, taking Bella's hand and leading her to the car, out of sight from the others. _

_Once we were behind Emmetts big jeep and away from public eye, I held Bella close, kissing her hair again. _

_"Bella! Come on, parties dont wait forever!" I heard Alice screech. _

_"I better go, then," Bella told me, giving me a sqeeze. The last hug before we went our seperate ways. God, that sounded so horrible in my head! _

_"Hmm, you do. But before you go...Whats gonna be at this particular party?" I asked her, simply curious. Although, if there was a stripper anywhere near her, I swear to-_

_"Oh, not much. Just a few of Alice' friends that I've met, some alcohol, food,a stripper..."_

_I didn't waste time on fretting. I knew she was lying- by her tone- but it still made me angry. _

_"A stripper, huh?" I started, looking her in the eye. _

_"Whats a stripper gonna do to _my_ finacé?" _

_Bella blushed darkly, biting her lip._

_"Probably alot of things, Edward. But I shouldn't say. Its kind of x-rated." _

_I growled in her ear, trying my hardest not to start shouting at her. Instead, I gave her a lecture- well, it was more like a fun fact._

_"On the contrary, strippers aren't aloud do anything.. _physical_ with the customer. Other than the whole, touchy, feely, dancy shit. No fucking is aloud, actually!" I said in triumph. _

_I know she was probably wondering how the fuck I knew this, but trust me, I dont think anyone wants to know. _

_"Huh," Bella hummed, thinking for a moment. "I think the stripper Alice got is farely... how do I put it? Physical." _

_My hold on her tightened, pressing her body harder against me, and I whispered low in her ear, and she trembled. _

_"No matter what that fucker does.. he cant make you feel as good as I can." _

_Her hands slipped up into my hair, gripping it tightly._

_"I know that, Edward. No one has what you have. I mean, your lips, your hands, your _cock_.."_

_Okay, this wasn't helping with the whole leaving each other for the night situation. I simply cant be away from her if she's gonna be like this. No fucking way. _

_"BELLA!" Alice screamed again, closer than before. _

_"I dont give a fuck what Alice says. After twelve, you tell her your tired and want to have a good night sleep for your big day tomorrow. You will exit up to my old bedroom and be there, waiting, naked and sprawled on the bed for me." I watched her eyes grow wide as she stared up at me, and I couldn't help my smirk. _

_"You wait, until I get there. Dont worry about how I get there- I got that covered - Just be there, waiting. Because your gonna get it tonight." _

_I felt Bella nod against me, as she grinded her hips, slowly. _

_"Okay?" I urged, wating out her answer._

_"Okay," my Bella repeated, and I released her, kissing her one last time before stepping out to greet Alice. _

_Screw Emmetts plans to get me hammered tonight: Im going to fuck my girl sensless. _

_. . . ._

Yeah, last night was a good night.

Images of Bella entered my mind again. What? I cant help myself!

_How she lay there, perfectly still, naked on my bed..._

_Feeling her hot, wet pussy muscles contract around my hard cock..._

_Hearing her scream my name- her cries muffled by my hand covering her mouth, drowning out her screams.._

"Edward."

_Telling Bella how much I loved her, and how I would do anything for her..._

"Edward, man, come on! Its starting!"

_Making sure our voices were low, so no one downstairs could hear..._

"Edward!"

I shook my head, clearing my mind and Emmetts face blocked my vision. I remembered where I was then; the church. My wedding. It was starting. My wedding was starting.

It was a bad thing to start hyperventilating, wasn't it?

. . . .. .

***BPOV***

"You ready?" Carlisle whispered, touching my cheek with the palm of his hand. I jumped, not really intending to do so. We only arrived at the church moments before when we were told by the priest to line up and get ready. I barely had time to calm myself and get into character. I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I couldn't- I wouldn't. If anyone was going to cry, it was Esme, as per usual.. and maybe some of Edwards extended family. But not me.

Alice would have my head if I ruined my make-up.

_God, please dont cry, Bella!-_

"Bella?"

I was brought back to the present, after distancing myself, once again!

I cleared my throat, looking Alice and my father, Carlisle- _yes, father_- in the face and smiled.

"Im ready," I said, full of truth and meaning. I suddenly wasn't afraid anymore. This was happening and it was a good thing.

Screw what others would say. My parents didn't have control over me anymore. I wouldn't see them, or speak to them anymore, if that was possible. It was going to be Edward and I. Forever.

My lips tugged as a smile broke out once more, and I heard the music start. It wasn't _'Pachabels Cannon'_, like Alice had chosen, those few months ago. It was a new sound, yet familiar. I heard Edward play it every once in a while around the apartment. I commented on it once. I fell in love with the composition. I never did find out who composed it...

As Alice lined up in front of me, Jasper coming out the double doors, greeting us all. He took his spot next to Alice, who stood in front of me, who stood behind Rose and what not.

Thank God I had those three to go before me: It helped to get myself in focus. I needed the time I had. The nerves were gone, at least and I didn't feel like crying. Only my breathing sped up when it was Carlisle's and I turn to walk down the isle towards my future husband.

We took small steps, as I took everyone in.

The crowd was huge. Edward hadn't been exagerating when he said he had a large family. You could also see her was one of a kind, as none of his family members shared his intense green eye colour or his weird, but beautiful shade of bronze hair. He was made especially for me, thats how I saw it. It made me feel more special, more real, more important to him.

I took in the unfamiliar faces until I recognised one: Esme. Sitting up front and clearly bawling her eyes out when she saw me.

I bit down on my lip, blushing and blushing again as people gushed over me, mumbling words of excitement. I saw Emmett, grinning broadly, until I saw _him._ My own, personal heaven. Edward.

He stood next to Emmett, behind Father. Yoder and Bishop Stanley. He was smiling back at me, wearing a black tux, and slacks, his perfect eyebrow arched as Emmett whispered something into his ear that made his eyes smolder.

He looked like fucking sex on legs. He was outstanding. Amazing. Wonderful, beutiful. But all those words were inadequate. None of them fit. None could describe him better in that moment.

Besides, maybe the term, God-like. I shouldn't be saying this stuff in church. It was innapropriate.

As the walk drew to a close, I grew more at ease, seeing him so close to me.

Carlise took my hand from his, finally reaching the spot where the minister would declare Edward and I husband and wife. Carlisle kissed my cheek and placed my hand in Edwards. When we touched, I was home.

Our touch sparked, making me jump. The feel of his skin on mine, even though it was only a small part, made me feel like a live wire.

I stepped up to his height on the altar, nodding to the minister to start. Edward called the man Bishop Stanley. I was just used to saying minister. Oh well, they knew what I was talking about..

As the audience settled down, the minister spoke.

"Today, we are gathered here to celebrate the union of this young couple, Edward and Bella, to symbolise the love and the care they have for one another..."

Edward held both my hands in his. His eyes glistened with tears, but faught them back with the tremble of his lip as he bit down hard on it. My heart wrenched, wanting to hold him as he held back the happy tears that were threatning to spill over.

_At least I hope they were happy tears.._

The minister said his part, smiling down at his congregation, speaking the words of God and how he thought of us being together, in the eyes of God.

The ceremony didn't take long, and before I knew it, we were saying our vows, taking eachother as man and wife.

"I, Isabella Swan, take you, Edward Cullen to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, to love, and to cherish, as long as we both shall live."

Once my vow was said, _Bishop_. Stanley asked Edward to repeat after him;

_Dont cry, dont cry, dont cry!_

"I, Edward Cullen, take you, Isabella Swan to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish... as long as we both shall live."

My bottom lip trembled, just as Edwards had moments before, but he seemed calmer now. His words rang out, loud and victorious and I couldn't help it when the tears fell freely down my cheeks. I could have sworn I heard Alice growl in the front row. She didn't like it that I had started to cry. Whatever, man!

"And do you promise to be faithful to Edward. To take care of him, to cherish, and listen to him?"

I held back a sob, keeping the tears away for just enough time to get the two small, but significant words out of my mouth.

"I do," I whispered, barely audible.

"And do _you_, Edward, promise to to be faithful to Bella. To take care of her, to cherish, and to listen to her?"

I looked up into Edwards eyes and saw them glisten once more. His lips moved and the words I've longed to hear for months now, came from his mouth.

"I do", he vowed.

I let out a sigh of relief, not realising I had been holding my breath. The crowd laughed a little and I blushed.

"As God watched over us all here, I now pronounce you husband and wife.. You may kiss your bride."

Edwards hand cupped my cheek, leaning down to my height and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

The crowd errupted into cheers and applause as Edward and I continued our kiss. It deepend a little, keeping the tongues away, though, since Bishop Stanley and Father. Yoder cleared their throats and gave us another look like last night when we broke apart. We pulled away at the same time, smiling timidly at the both of them, muttering our apologies and turned to face our family.

Esme's arms were the first to find me, crying into my neck as I patted her back. Emmett rolled his eyes and Carlisle tried to pry her off of me. It wasn't an easy job. Other family members hugged and kissed me, welcoming me into the family.

I felt more at home than I ever felt with my mom and dad. But they were gone now. This was where I belonged: Next to Edward.

I felt his presence behind me, following me out the church where the rest of the guests were. He never left me, nor did he stop touching me. We were always somewhat connected.

Most guests were throwing confetti as Edward held onto eachother, others lit up ciggarettes. I had to laugh at there impatients.

I stood next to Edward, speaking with his grandmother who came up from Cork last night. She was ninety six, and still going strong. Sadly, her husband passed away a few years back, but she was still happy as Larry.

Nanny Cullen was crazy, to say the least and she reminded me alot of my Grandma Swan. She also died when I was seven, but I still remembered her clearly.

We awaited the arrival of the limousine, making small talk, others congratulating us. Edward never left my side, for which I was glad. I didn't want us to be apart any more.

Everyone seperated, going different ways, taking different types of transport to the reception.

Alice helped us decide on where to hold the reception, saying the hotel her parents got married in was the best in Dublin.

Finally, the limousine's came, and we waved goodbye to the remaining family and headed towards the cars. Edward sat beside me, gripping my hand and Alice moved around the attatched seats with Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

Carlisle and Esme were taking another limo with Nanny Cullen and Edwards aunt.

Rose got overly excited opening the sun screen on the roof of the car. Emmett did his booming laugh when he hoister her up into the air to where the hole seeped through, causing Rosalie to scream out in shock.

The driver yelled at them, making them shut the fuck up at once.

Then we were off, flying down the road on a half hour drive to the hotel.

. . . . . . . . . .

The reception flowed nicely, after the eight course meal. Speeches were spoken, stories were shared, and memories were laughed at.

What stood out most that night was two things;

Our first dance.

It was beautiful, to say the least. How Edward held me in his arms, whispering the words to our song in my ear as we swayed to the music. Honestly, I wasn't much of a dancer, but how he did it made me feel at ease.

The conversation was light as we moved. Just telling one another how we were, how we thought the day was like and, of course, how much we loved the other.

"Hmm, now I finally get to call you Mrs. Cullen," Edward said, gazing into my eyes.

I smiled, reaching up to kiss him. I felt like my jaw was going to fucking fall off I was smiling that much today! Not to mention the crying. God, I was so dramatic at times.

Camera's clicked around us, flashing feverishly as my lips met Edwards. The song ended, as did our dance and we moved off the dancefloor, getting ready to cut the cake.

The second thing that stood out that day was our bedroom suite.

The hotel in general was incredible! So beautiful, and timeless and fucking _huge_!

I kissed and hugged everyone as Edward and I made our exit, telling my closest family how much I loved them. Emmett and Rose were nowhere to be seen, after sneaking out a while ago up to Emmetts suite. Serisouly, they were sixteen, seventeen.. but then again, I was nineteen and married, so I couldn't say much- Oh, and pregnant. Not really the best role model for warning Rose and Emmett not to grow up too fast.

I said goodnight and Edward held my hand in his, singing a song that had just been playing in the hall. I sqealed when he suddenly picked me up once we arrived at our door. It was on the top floor, one of the last and largest in the hotel. He carried me, bridal style- as I was officially- across the threshold, switching on lights as he went and I gasped as we entered each room.

When Edward set me down, I hopped around, tugging my shoes off and running through each double door to see everything this suite had to offer. It actually had a kitchen. Like, a full blown kitchen. I bathroom, a dining area, a seating area and.. wait for it.. master bedroom.

Rose petals trailed along the beige carpeted floor, leading to the bedroom. A large, king sized bed sat in the centre of the room, with hundreds of pillows on top, that were also covered in petals.

Two bottles of champagne stood on the nightstand, with candles scattered over each table tops.

Beautiful.

I lay on the bed, smiling in content and I felt the mattress shift in weight and saw Edward come down next to me.

His head rested on his arm, looking down on me as he stared into my eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you."

Closing my eyes, I felt Edwards lips on mine, moving slow and soft against them. I opened up to him, smelling his scent as his tongue touched mine, gradually slow in movement and I just _had_ to pull back.

Edward looked taken aback at my sudden rejection and I tried pleading with my eyes.

"Im sorry, its just... Can we just talk for a minute?" I asked him, sitting up and readjusting my clothing.

"Alright, okay. Lets get you out of that dress first, yeah?"

. . .

I sighed out in relief when I lay back down on the bed, snuggling up under the covers in my silk pajama's, after changing out of my gown. The pins were out of my hair too and the curls fell loose down my back.

Edward came out from the bathroom, holding his toothbrush.

Alice literally thought of everything. If it wasn't for her, we would be naked right now, with no toothbrush or passports and flight tickets. The nakedness, I didn't mind, but the rest was something to care for.

Edward climbed in next to me, wrapping his arms around me and I curled into his side, taking some of his warmth.

"Ohhkay," he began, kissing my hair. "What did you want to talk about, Mrs. Cullen?"

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach at the sound of my new name. People have been saying it all night to me, but it was different when _he_ said it. It felt more real when he did.

Then something like stage fright occured and I was scared. I was scared for how he would react when I told him the news. I was two months pregnant and hiding it pretty fucking well, in my opinion. Not that anyone else had an opinion to share on this particular subject...

"So?" Edward urged, laughing at my expression. "Whats going on?"

I cleared my throat, looking away from him as I finally spoke.

"I really dont know how to say this, Edward. I mean, I dont know how to put it in a way you wont freak out- I know, I _know_ you will freak out anyway, but I want to make this easier for you"-

"Bella, what the fuck are you talking about?" he demanded, looking truly frightened. Was that how I looked too?

"Okay, Im just going to say it..."

Another deep breath and the words were out.

"Im pregnant, Edward."

And then there was silence.

***EPOV***

Neither of us spoke, lost in eachothers eyes and thoughts. I couldn't really comprehend anything. Other than the fact that she was pregant.

My Bella was pregnant. Huh.

Alot of things ran through my head in that unmeasurable amount of time. Some thoughts were well planned out and easy to deal with, others scary and hard to picture. Like me being a father. I could see Bella being a mother, no problem, but I had a hard time dealing with myself. But every father-to-be got like this. It was natural to feel like this when you just found out your wife of ten hours was expecting.

"Um, Edward? Please say something, Im freaking out over here."

Oh shit, I forgot Bella. How was she dealing with this? How long has she known? Was she positive, did she take a test?

"How, when, what - you?" all the words I thought came out in parts, making them sound like mumbo jumbo.

"Well, I've actually known for a while... Around two months"-

_"WHAT?"_ I screamed, breaking through the last of my numbness and glared at Bella.

How could she know and keep it on that long? I mean, fuck!

"You knew for _two_ whole months and never told me about it? Never told me we were having a child- a fucking family?"

Bella flinched and looked away. I saw a tear fall from her eye and she quickly went to swipe it away.

"Im sorry, Edward. I was just so scared of what you would think. I was so busy with you and Alice sorting out the wedding, that things went to the worst when I found out!" she tried to explain, tried really hard but the tears won her over and she began to sob against me. I cradled her, like I vowed to do earlier on today: Promise to care for her.

"I tried to tell you, Edward, I swear, but we were both caught up with the wedding and Charlie, that I never had the chance. And also, because a part of me thought... that if I told you before the wedding... you would call it off and leave me."

Bella choked on a sob and I blanched. I stopped breathing, not believing her words. She thought I would leave her?

"Bella, how _dare_ you think such a thing," I growled, pushing her away a little so I could look at her more.

"I love you, Bella. Nothing and no one will change that. Not time, or space, nor money or family - and _definitely _not the child that is growing in your womb. We just got married, Bella. I _want_ to start a life with you, I _want_ to have a family with you. Im not angry, or worried or scared about this. Im just pissed that you kept it from me for so long. All I know is I love _you _and every part of you. Nothing is going to change that, okay? Come here."

I hugged her once more, rocking her back and forth until she went to fist her clothing that covered her stomach.

"Im shocked you didn't notice before. You call yourself observant.." she mused with a smirk. I was glad she was making jokes- well, attempting to make jokes- because it made me feel much more calmer now. I meant what I said. I wanted to start a family with her. I wanted this, her, the baby, all of it.

I pulled her top away, seeing the small bump for the first time. My hand trailed across her abdomen, making her shiver beneath me. I looked up into her eyes, seeing the tears fall down her face. They were happy tears, I could tell. My head bowed to kiss her navel and then lay back beside her. She snuggled close and soon fell into a deep slumber. It wasn't long before I was out too, dreaming of a brown haird girl, with emereld green eyes, playing on a swing...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Where did you put the keys?" I asked Bella when we checked out down in the lobby.

"Alice took them from me, saying we would lose them on our trip," she grumbled with a roll of her eyes. I laughed. Typical Alice.

My mother and father were outside, waiting for Emmett to arrive with the car.

He got in shit last night for taking Rose to his room. He took her home earlier and I'd say he'd be grounded for at least a month. My parents were more disappointed in Rosalie, though, because they thought she had the sense not to do it before turning eighteen.

Oh well, it was none of my business.

The guests were in the breakfast hall, dying with hangovers and what not. Lucky I didn't drink that much last night.

Bella didn't have a drink of alcohol at all, saying she wasn't used to the legalised law of drinking at eighteen, nineteen. Only now did I realise she was lying to protect her secret of being with child. No alcohol for her for the next seven, eight months.

We woke up early this morning, discussing everything, Bella telling me how she found out and why she kept it from me. How she would sneak off for check-ups on how the baby was doing. I fumed when she told me that. She wanted to wait after the honeymoon to give the news, due to my distaste. I wanted to shout it from the roof tops. Bella was having none of it. Ugh, although, it was good to have these conversations. Good for being married, so people say.

"Emmetts here. You guys ready?" Carlisle called from the doors. Bella happy danced her way over to where he stood with my mother and hugged them both.

"I love you, both. Thank you so much for everything. You really are wonderful parents."

Tears flowed down my mothers face and even Carlisle looked teary eyed. Bella had them, like she had me.

Our friends and family came to wave farewell as we escaped for our honeymoon.

Emmett was in the drivers seat, greeting us as we put our luggage in the booth of the car.

Alice and Jasper gave us one last hug and wished us on our way.

The crowd cheered as we honked down the road, waving and blowing kisses out the window.

Getting comfortable next to my Bella, we drove to Dublin Airport, keeping the conversation light with Emmett. He shut the fuck up when Bella mentioned Roses name, causing me to laugh my fucking ass off. Emmett blushed for the first time in years, but you could see the smirk he wore when he was asked about last night. Yeah, he had a good night.

. . . .

"Edward, I thought we were going to the Canaries? This is a whole different route. Excuse me, but where the fuck are we?"

I pulled Bella through the terminal, grabbing our luggage as we waited in the baggage area, with the biggest fucking smile on my face.

She hadn't a clue. She didn't even notice the money gone from our bank account. Talk about keeping secrets.

"Edward, answer me! Do you even know where we are?"

I nodded towards her, keeping the grin intact which pissed her off further. I know it was a shit way to start off a honeymoon, getting on planes every hour. I was exagerating, but it felt like that!

Bella took a slight panic attack on the first flight, claiming she had a _feeling _that the plane was going to blow up or head for water the moment we took off. She scared the other passengers, making me feel like I was in the fucking _Final Destination_ movies.

I got her calmed down after a while, but I had to admit I was fucking scared myself. I had to care for her, and thats what I did. No matter how scared I was getting on each plane, I had to put on a brave face for her. It payed off in the end, because here we were, alive and on our way to the destination I created for our honeymoon.

Our luggage was brought to us, and we met the man that would be taking us out on the island Bella and I had once been stranded on.

Yes, you read correctly. I was taking my Bella back to the island. _Our island_.

It was difficult finding the exact one, but after hours on end on the laptop with Emmett and Jasper, looking up maps of the North Atlantic ocean and islands that were close to America.

I did this because Bella said she wanted to go back there one day, and I made a promise in my head to make sure that happend for her.

"Oh my God, where are we?"

"Near America, I guess," was my only hint.

"Edward, stop playing with me. This isn't fucking America. People are speaking a language I've never fucking studied!"

Her voice was high and frustrated. We followed behind the man, who would take us on the boat to island.

Once Bella saw the water and the boat, she froze.

"Edward..."

"Shh!"

I carried her on board, leaving the tan man to get our bags. Sitting down, I stared at my Bella, thoroughly confused, yet excited at the same time. I didn't know if she had copped on yet to where we were going, but I'm sure she would have said something if she had.

Then we were off, riding across the Altlantic. I took off my tie, tightening it around Bella's eyes and she gasped. "What?"-

"Shh!" I hushed her again, plastering the grin on my face once more.

The half hour boat trip was over quickly and I helped Bella step out onto the beach. The sun shone down on us, and I knew Bella could feel it on her skin. I looked over the island, feeling more at home than ever and noticed the cottage that sat in between the trees. I created that. Me and my mad skills. Actually, I came up with it. If Bella and I were spending a week on a deserted island, we had to have a place to sleep. When we were paying the workers to build this, I warned them not tear down the hut that still sat intact on the sandy beach. Memories came flooding back and my eyes filled with tears. This is where it all began, where we fell in love, where we made love for the first time.. It all started here on this tiny island.

I thanked the man and he gave me a note on when to pick us up in the next week. Food had been stocked, also in the cottage, along with shampoo's that we didn't need since we brought our own. I waved the man goodbye and saw him disappear over the horizon back to main land.

"Edward, please!" Bella cried, hitting my chest with her fist.

I moved behind her, gripping the tie in my hands.

"Are you ready,Bella?" I whispered in her ear.

"I've been ready the past four hours, Edward," she sneered and I chuckled, releasing the tie and dropping it on the sandy floor.

I let her take it all in, moving next to her to catch her reaction. It didn't sink in on her at first, as you would do when your husband brought you to an island for your honeymoon.

Then you could see her eyes begin to widen and take in the suroundings.

"I.. Edward, my God," she mouthed, words not coherent as she muttered them over again.

"Its-you did this- how- what?" She broke through the shock, and I found myself being tackled to the ground. Her lips found mine and I welcomed her, opening my mouth to recieve her tongue. I could feel the tears fall from her face to mine, I could feel the smile on her lips as she kissed me. It was perfect.

I was out of breath when she pulled away and hopped up, sqealing and jumping around on the sand.

"Its the island. Edward, I cant believe it, how did you do it? How did you find it?"

I stood, swiping the sand off my clothing as I explained.

"You said once that you wanted to come back here and I made it happen. The money left over from Charlie was used to build the cottage. It took a while to find the exact island, but-"

"The _hut_ is still here! Edward, my God, this is perfect!" Bella interupted.

She hugged me again, sobbing into my shoulder.

"Hey, stop crying, its okay," I soothed, kissing her hair.

"There happy tears. This is it, Edward. Gosh, this is it. I love you so much. Thank you."

Bella wiped the remainder of her tears away, breathing evenly in and out.

"You want to go inside?" I asked her, pointing at the cottage.

She shook her head, smiling up at me.

"I want to see the hut. Its where it started- Where _we_ started. I want to go there."

Her words made me cry aswell and she giggled softly.

"I love you," I said, full of love and meaning.

"And I love _you_," Bella said again, kissing my cheek.

"Im sure our baby girl wont mind us having a little fun in the sand, right?" she said, her eyes playful and fun.

"A- a girl? Were having a baby girl?" I choked on my tears.

"Yes, were having a girl," Bella repeated, biting down on her bottom lip.

I picked her up and twirled her around, kissing her soft lips passhionatley as we twirled.

Yeah, Im sure Baby Girl wouldn't mind if I made love to _my_ baby girl.

Bella and I continued that way through the day in the hut. Never seperating, always touching some part of eachother.

This was how we began, and this was how we were going to end. Together.

_THE END._

_. . . . . . . _

**A/N**

And thats a wrap.

Thank you so so so much, everyone! Truly, you guys are incredible. How did you like this little story? Good enough for you all? Let me know in reviews people! And once again, I love you all (:

Some thoughts for other stories are going around in my head and appearing in my dreams, so keep a look out for a new story by me.

Until that day, I love you all. *Kisses*, Meg, ϟ


End file.
